


Royal Perspectives

by Moonswing



Series: A Royal Mess [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape, Good Friends, M/M, Multi, Sibling Abuse, lots of consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Timol's grown up in a world where women rule and men are second-class citizens- even royals, like himself. It's the world he's used to, but it's not the world he plans on leaving to his children- should such a thing happen, of course.An even further expanded view on the events in 'Kingly Matters' and 'Princely Situations.'
Series: A Royal Mess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871224
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Timol, are you listening to me?”

“No,” he replied dryly to his sister, keeping his gaze out the carriage window. There was a nice breeze today. Tamarian weather was so much nicer than in the frozen tundra that was Bri-la.

“Your insolent ass is just begging for a beating once we get to the palace.”

“Well, we’re in another country, so you’ll have to keep your marks hidden.”

Queen Biya folded her arms and sat back. “Why do you always have to be such a little pain in the ass?”

“I think you mean you ask, ‘Why can’t you be quiet and submissive like the rest of our brothers?’” he corrected without pause. Two weeks straight of this shit had his last nerve good and frayed; he was overjoyed to be so deep into Tamar- they had to be approaching the palace soon. “The answer is still the same, though.”

Despite the small space, the queen swung her leg over to kick his shin. Ow. “We all hoped you’d finally sit down and shut up once Mother consented to letting you get tattooed, but even that wasn’t enough! Even allowing Jemen wasn’t enough! You’re never going to be treated the same as me, Timol, and you need to fucking accept that.”

“I have difficulty accepting things I don’t like.”

“I noticed.” She paused, glaring at him while he refused to give her the satisfaction of rubbing his burning shin. “What do you plan to do with yourself, anyway? No woman’s going to take you with an attitude like that.”

“Then I’ll stay alone. I don’t need to be married to survive.” Luckily.

“Unless I deem otherwise.”

The prince scoffed, but his heart pounded in his throat. “Does your hatred for me really run so deep?”

“I guess we’ll find out at a later time; we’re approaching the palace now. And may the goddess have mercy on your sorry soul if you embarrass me- I certainly won’t have any.”

An old, old threat he’d heard so many times- and knew she’d follow through on. “Yes, yes,” he sighed, exiting the carriage when it stopped and offering a hand to help the delicate flower out herself. There was protocol, after all.

Queen Cela and Prince Remi were at the gate to meet them. Timol was careful to stay a couple steps behind his sister as they welcomed her. He was supposed to be ignored, but Prince Remi had never kept to that particular regulation. “I hope your trip wasn’t too tortuous, Prince Timol,” he spoke after the women started moving forward.

He glanced up the hallway. Biya should he out of earshot. “I won’t deny I’ve had better company,” he spoke, and they both smiled. He’d wondered once or twice if Prince Remi knew at least part of what he himself felt; only half the existing countries recognized his authority because of his parentage.

“Your Tamarian’s gotten much better since I saw you last.”

“…Thank you,” he replied quietly.

“We’ve arranged separate rooms, at least, though they are right across the hall from each other.”

“I still very grateful.”

“Right this way. My sister and I hoped just me talking to you wouldn’t get you in any trouble.”

“It usually doesn’t. Thank you.”

“You know, you’d only have to ask and-”

Timol shook his head. “I’m appreciating it, but my darling sister would start a war only because she could. And if I’ve been eavesdropping correctly, things are becoming tenser than usual between the two ends of Tamar.”

The other man snorted. “Hoping to take advantage of that, is she? Hopefully it’s not that tense, but I suppose we’ll see. My offer still stands.”

As it had from the first day they’d met. “And I’m still appreciating it. This is probably going to sound awful,” he added after a moment. “But it helps just knowing there are people around who care if you’re living or dying.”

“That is awful. You know, we could always find someone to marry you off to here.”

The blond prince laughed. “My sister would never allow it; she know I’d be too happy here.”

“That woman needs some mental assistance.”

“You’re telling me.” He did like talking to Prince Remi. Timol had accompanied his sister on several visits to Tamar, and Remi with his own to Bri-la, and he was always kind, seemed very happy with Prince Tovi… he was glad for them.

He was also glad to have some time alone in a room of his own. Sadly, when he’d just barely sat back and relaxed, his sister came storming in. “What were you and that little bastard talking about?!” she demanded.

“I wouldn’t let anyone around here hear you call him that. There are queens that care about their siblings, you know.” And Queen Cela had sent people off for years of hard labor for lesser comments against the prince.

“Quit giving me lip and answer the question!” Biya hissed.

“Piss off,” he drawled, too tired to deal with her bullshit anymore. She grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against the wall. “Ow, you bitch! Why is it so terrible that someone’s nice to me?!”

“Because you don’t matter, Timol. No one should care about you because you’re an insignificant pest. I should’ve had you killed years ago.”

“But you haven’t.”

She released him. “No, I haven’t. Another thing that’ll probably change when we get back.”

He scoffed. “You love torturing me too much.”

“Maybe so. Maybe what I really should do is cut all that hair of yours off- there’s no one for you to leave it to anyway, and I get to watch you hang your head in shame.”

That unspeakable bitch. He continued to stare right at her. “No matter what you do to me, that’s a sight I’ll never grant you.”

“We’ll see.”

He glared and left the room. He needed some air without seething hatred in it. She was only going to keep needling and needling, and… he was starting to be afraid he’d start believing her.

Being in Tamar helped. It was a beautiful country, and he considered Prince Remi a good friend. But he probably had things to attend to, and it was a gorgeous day, maybe go out to those famous gardens, or-

Shit. He was so lost in thought he’d crashed into… Goddess, the most gorgeous human he’d ever laid eyes on. Tanned and freckled with messy red hair, his right eye covered with a patch… a gold cuff around his left arm. Of course a creature this stunning was already bonded. “You are all right?” he asked, barely remembering to switch to the language he had a fair grasp of.

“Fine, sorry, I wasn’t watching,” the other admitted.

“May… I ask who you belong to?” the prince tentatively asked.

“Prince Tovi and Prince Remi,” was the proud reply.

Of course. “You are happy with them, I hope? You are treated well?”

“Very, on both,” the adorable redhead smiled.

“Good; I will leave you to your way; you seem to be hurried.”

“Thank you,” was the reply, and he rushed off after a woman Timol knew to be one of Remi’s personal guard.

His fist clenched. “That was a cruel one, Fate,” he muttered, and turned to go back to his own room, hoping his sister was gone. Suddenly, he didn’t feel much like going outside, would be expected to be pleasant that night, and was already clear past exhausted.

He needed a fucking nap.

&

Gratefully, Biya had gone from the room, leaving Timol free to lay down awhile. They wouldn’t start the bonfire till sunset; ideally, his time was his own until then.

He was sorry he hadn’t gotten that redhead’s name. Goddess, he was so beautiful. And well-mannered. And if he belonged to both Prince Remi and Prince Tovi, probably well-guarded.

But to have just an hour with that bright creature…

How did he like it? Hard and fast, or arduously slow? Maybe giving instead of getting. Timol was sure he’d let that one do whatever he liked, but… to see that vision riding him, losing his mind while his spirit soared… the prince was touching himself before he was consciously aware of it.

Maybe he liked sucking. Seeing that gorgeous mouth trying so hard to swallow himself down agreed with him too well, pumping himself even more furiously. Then warm hands, making up for where his mouth couldn’t reach… “Yes, yes,” Timol breathed, feeling himself coming close. That vision would know it too, and suck harder until-

Cum fountained out of him, body shuddering hard with the force of the orgasm. It had been a good while since he’d had time on his own.

…Was it too much to hope that maybe Prince Remi would share such a treasure?

Yes. Yes, it was. _‘I should be flogged for thinking it,’_ he grumbled to himself. Prince Remi had made some generous offers in the past, but surely that was a line even he wouldn’t cross.

Except… maybe if that red-haired vision liked him too…

No. That thought was even more ridiculous. With a sigh, he bundled up everything that had gotten wet, tossed it aside, and curled up under a remaining blanket- he still very much wanted that nap.

&

Biya reluctantly collected him for the welcome party, and after a few pokes at his remaining self-esteem, they headed outside.

Timol remained very uninterested in his surroundings until the guests of honor appeared, the redhead indeed with them and smiling just as brightly. So cute.

Understandably, the newly crowned King Mayte was first in line to offer his congratulations, but Biya made sure she was next. Timol was staying back like he was supposed to, but the patched man bypassed the queen completely when he saw himself. “Hi,” he grinned. “I remember you.”

Wow, was he going to hear about that later, but it didn’t matter. This amazing creature remembered him. “I am honored,” he managed with a small dip of his head.

“You know Prince Timol, Anju?” Prince Tovi asked.

Anju. Even his name was beautiful.

“Um, well, I almost ran over him in the hallway when I was rushing to get to your room before,” the redhead sheepishly explained.

“That sounds about right,” Prince Remi remarked.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!”

They were all clearly so happy; Timol was glad for them- and a little jealous.

“Gentlemen, if you please,” Prince Tovi sighed, then turned his attention back to the visitors. “A pleasure to see you as always, Queen Biya, Prince Timol; thank you for coming.”

They gave respectful nods of their own, and the trio moved on. “You’re getting the hell beat out of you later,” the woman warned her brother.

“Because a foreigner isn’t familiar with asinine social protocol? Oh wait, that’s exactly what you do.”

“Keep that up and-”

“You’ll what? Throw me in the bonfire? Try it; see what happens.”

The woman continued to glare with a promise of pain later, but held her tongue.

Timol’s gaze left her to find Anju again, though really without consciously trying to do so. While the princes only had on embroidered shorts and sandals, as did most men here (himself included, he was loving this warm weather), the patched man wore a shirt of the same, that gold band glinting just underneath the sleeve. _‘What I wouldn’t give to see more of him,’_ the prince internally lamented, breathing deeply.

Then he saw a lone, but vibrant eye fixed on himself. Anju had noticed he was being stared at. While he didn’t appear angry, Timol quickly looked away- if he wanted, Anju could make the rest of his stay, or even life, even more difficult for a stunt like that.

But as said, he didn’t seem upset. Maybe it wasn’t too much to hope he was interested too…

Timol dared look up again, and saw Prince Remi offering him a drink. The patched man didn’t seem phased, but going off the prince’s grin… Timol’s gaze shot to the table. Yup. Those were the drugged ones. And Anju gulped it down. The prince didn’t know much about Keta, but he did know that one did not drink it quickly. It took effect that much more quickly, and had driven people literally out of their minds in the past. 

The look on Anju’s face said he hadn’t liked it, and Prince Tovi, who’d been greeting a guest, now realized what had happened, his furious gaze now on his fiancé. The two went back and forth a moment, until an ill-looking Anju put his hand on the pony-tailed man’s chest. Tovi spoke one last thing to Remi before walking the redhead off.

…Was Anju okay?

Trying to be inconspicuous, Timol made his way through the crowd, keeping his distance, only concerned for the redhead. Tovi had brought him to the edge of the woods, probably because it was much less crowded. Remi stayed nearby, looking unbearably guilty. If he’d done that without Anju’s knowledge, that was very much a dick move.

Tovi held Anju against himself, hands traveling underneath the redhead’s clothes. Timol hadn’t known so deep a jealousy could exist, especially when Anju started begging for more.

So gorgeous.

Tovi relented, the other getting to his hands and knees. Remi was right beside him, but sitting on his hands- Tovi’s idea of punishment? If rumors of his temper were true, that wouldn’t be all he demanded of his fiancé. He was probably just getting Anju in the clear first.

 _‘Goddess, his need must be incredible right now.’_ Timol set the call the patched man let out when Tovi started stretching him to memory. He moaned against the touch, and Timol wanted nothing more than to help relieve him of his agony.

And when Tovi was finally satisfied and thrust inside him- “Yes, yes! That’s perfect, perfect,” he cried out.

No. That sight there, that was perfect. Remi looked as pained as the blond prince felt, and Anju couldn’t hang on long, especially after Tovi started stroking him in time with the thrusts, and when he came, calling out, back arched, and spilling over so much, Timol was certain it was the most gorgeous thing he would ever see.

Anju’s consciousness started to wane, and it was only then that Tovi gave Remi a nod, and the shorter-haired man gratefully finished himself off.

But Tovi had already carried Anju inside. Ouch.

“Enjoy the show?” Biya’s voice drawled behind him, keeping to their native language. “Well, I guess it’s obvious you did,” she added, looking down. “I’d almost say you like that slutty little redhead. Too bad he’s spoken for, huh? Not that I’d let you keep him anyway.”

“I really don’t give a shit about any of your implied threats,” he drawled back.

“You’re going to regret that.”

“Whatever. I’m turning in for the night.” His sarcasm and apathy had been at an all-time high lately, and wasn’t sure why he was provoking his sister more than usual, other than he was sicker than usual of her bullshit.

She did let him sleep that night, but was by early the next afternoon for no other reason than to make do on her earlier threat to beat on him. She’d been at it probably fifteen minutes now, avoiding his face but getting just about every other area she could. Now, she was holding him against the wall, either admiring her work or debating another strike- until he shoved her into the dresser beside them.

It didn’t even register in his mind that he’d done so until she was clutching her leg in pain. “You go too far!” she snarled, and took hold of him to throw him into the opposite wall, tripping over a chair and knocking over another to slam into an end table. He hissed, feeling the edge embed itself into his upper thigh.

“You try that again and I will kill you,” she promised as someone knocked on the door. “Go fix yourself up; I can’t have any questions.”

He limped to the adjoining bathroom, but still refused to hang his head. He’d promised her and himself she’d never see that, and he’d never go back on that promise, not even if it did kill him.

He heard his sister talking to someone, but couldn’t decipher who until Anju’s tone came clearly and adamantly, “I come on behalf of Prince Tovi, and what I have to say is for Prince Timol alone.”

What could that possibly be? And why send Anju? Not that he didn’t want to see him, but right now…. He caught a look of himself in the mirror. No damage, but he was clearly drained. Of course Anju was in to see him now. Then he’d realize what a waste of time he was, and they’d never cross paths again.

Maybe that was how it should be.

“Prince Timol?” a now-familiar voice called in, uncertain.

As much as he didn’t want the other man to see the state he was in, he also didn’t want to ignore him. This could actually be important, too. “Anju?”

“Sorry to bother you.”

“Not at all,” he did his best to return through the door. “I will be a moment, though- is it urgent?”

“No, I have time, so take yours.”

“Thank you.”

How obvious was it that a fight had just occurred in that room? He could hear Anju picking up the chairs… it was probably pretty obvious.

Dammit.

Timol washed his face and took a look at his thigh. The edge hadn’t broken his skin, but there was already a nasty bruise forming. “Wonderful,” he muttered. “Let’s see if I can make it to the bed without letting him know I’m in searing pain.”

Going off the blatant worry on his visitor’s face, he wasn’t doing a very good job. “Are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine, but thank you for your concern,” he parroted off. “Prince Tovi has a request of me?”

“We both do, I guess,” was the cautious reply, the other slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. “Okay, what did she do to you and why?”

Why bother hiding it? The sooner Anju knew how pathetic he was, the sooner he could move on and stop wasting his time here. “Hit me because she can, and threw me across the room because I dared to be striking back,” Without really realizing it, he added, “I… am so sick of this, Anju… and it could very well be the end of me,” he chuckled without humor.

“…Do you wish for death?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“How about marriage instead?”

A snort. “To who?”

“Princess Arada.”

Was he serious, actually that oblivious? “Leave one sadistic bitch for another? Anju, really, why would I do that to myself?”

“Because she’s not a sadistic bitch. At least, that’s what she’s claiming. She asked Tovi to help her find a husband that’ll help her change Sha-ree after her mother dies and leaves her the throne.”

The prince was silent a moment. That fell directly under ’too good to be true.’ “Do you think she’s being truthful?”

“I don’t know; Tovi talked to her while I was still asleep.”

“…If she is honest, that is quite a proposition. Seems foolish not to at least meet with her, I suppose. But as I sure you’ve noted, moving is not something I am doing well now and I’d like her not to know my sister just buried that end table into my thigh.”

“I understand that,” he replied, surprisingly stagnant.” I’ll say you’re thinking about it, then?”

“Mm. We’ll probably be here a few days, even after the wedding. It should not be long, though, before I walk normally again. Tomorrow afternoon. I talk to her then, unless she find a better candidate.”

“I doubt that’ll happen.”

“Oh?” Timol asked, curiosity sparking his gaze. “Why you say that?”

“Because when I’m with you… Well, I actually was wishing a bit that I wasn’t already bound, but… it’s been brought to my attention that… they wouldn’t mind if we, um…”

“Are together?”

“As long as I remember who I go home to.”

“That’s more than fair. I would never want to take you from them anyhow, not when you clearly care so much for each other. But,” came the sigh. “I’m hardly able to please you in my current condition.”

Biting his lip, Anju came forward to the end of the bed, and, hesitantly, started to crawl up between the prince’s long, outstretched legs, settling between them at his hips. The redhead leaned down to push the other’s shirt up with his nose and pull the band of his pants down- with his teeth. Great Goddess. Oh, how cute. His jaw drooped a little at the sight of his own length. Timol let out a gasp when the other man started tracing his tattoos, as if mesmerized by them.

“That had to hurt,” Anju muttered out loud, tracing the outlines, encouraging the shaft to harden further.

“N-None of it… was exactly… enjoyable,” the prince breathed.

“Then why?”

“Sh-show of rank. Very im-important, especially… especially when male. Given when we… come of age.”

“Sounds stupid.”

“Oh? It seemed as though you liked them.”

“Nn, a little less now.”

“Don’t say so; having these saves my life- a few times now.”

“That’s horrible,” Anju muttered, and lowered his mouth over his partner.

Timol gasped and moaned at the contact, the redhead finding he had to hold those hips steady already. “A-Anju, look at me,” came the plea.

He raised his gaze while still lapping up the length.

“Nn, you’re so good, you’re perfect,” the prince moaned.

Anju sucked harder, swallowing as far as he could, then swirling his tongue back around the tip. And down again, groan despite his full mouth, feeling himself hardening. Still pleasuring his partner, he reached into his pocket for lubrication before sliding his own shorts down.

“No, you shouldn’t have to do that yourself,” Timol spoke. “Come here and turn around; let me.”

Still keeping his own somewhat embarrassed attention on the stiff member, he let his lower half shift to the tattooed man. But all self-consciousness clearly left him when he felt long fingers slip inside him, reaching deep, already searching for that delicious spot- it didn’t take long to find.

“Yes, there,” Anju moaned, thrusting back on the digits.

“Are you planning on taking me, Anju?” the prince inquired.

“Oh, hell yes.”

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be too much? I saw that first reaction.”

“I’ve taken two before. I can take you. I want to take you. Can I?”

“Don’t let me stop you,” was the breathless reply, withdrawing. “I can hardly wait to see you riding me.”

Anju shifted again, this time to straddle his lover’s hips, and slowly lowered himself onto the hefty length, moaning all the while.

“Are you all right?”

“So full… it’s perfect. People must line up at your door for you.”

The prince managed a soft smile. “Let me see you lose your mind.”

Anju started to move, thrusting down hard and calling out loudly each time the thick shaft filled him again. Timol offered up his hands, and he put his own against them for leverage. The blond hated how soon he came, but wasn’t done with his partner by far, and the noise of their activity grew more obscene. He moved his hands to grip his lover’s hips, forcing him down even harder. Anju came alarming hard, to the point Timol started to slow.

“Don’t you dare,” the patched man breathed. “Wreck me.”

“Oh your knees,” was the heated reply. Anju immediately did so, and as he turned, his shirt lifted, showing the many scars underneath. _‘Who would dare… to this gorgeous creature…?’_ Timol growled to himself, but that was a conversation for later.

“Are you su-Oh!!” he cried out when his partner started impaling him again. The movement did remind him of the giant bruise on his thigh, but this was just too perfect to stop, shuddered into him again- and as he did, Anju came helplessly as well, shooting torrents onto the mattress and nearly collapsing with the force of it. It still didn’t stop, and neither wanted it to.

So filthy, lewd, disgusting and- and Anju just moaned for more. But it did finish, when Timol finished a third time, and the redhead moaned, feeling the heavy streams pour into him the run down his legs to join the puddle underneath him. Despite the mess, he still dropped, rolling to the side. “Thoroughly wrecked?”

Anju fell to his side, limp with exhaustion, and Timol smiled, unable to stop himself for laying a few more soft kisses. “We should get you cleaned up, shouldn’t we?” he chuckled after a few minutes.

There was a knock on the door. It wasn’t Biya. “Who is it?” he called.

“Prince Tovi and Princess Arada, if you have a moment," came the darker-toned man's voice.

“O-Oh, um, j-just a…”

“If Anju’s in there, in any state of undress, neither of you are in trouble.”

Just the same, Timol got some of the blankets over the unconscious man, and pants back on himself before answering. His thigh throbbed twice as badly as before, but it had been so worth it. He opened the door to greet them, but Prince Tovi swung his head in past him as soon as there was space to do so. “Aw, there he is,” he spoke, and in Brilin, before walking over to the bed. “Ew, it’s still all messy here; you’re not leaving him in all that, are you?”

“I was about to clean up and you knocked. I can still do so if you have some time to wait in the next room,” Timol replied.

“I’ll help you,” he offered, then did ask the princess to wait in the sitting room while they did so. At least, Timol was pretty sure that was what he said.

“How do you just switch languages like that?” he asked after getting a box of those wonderful wipes. He really wished they existed in Bri-la, and helped get the redhead cleaned off first.

“I’m not perfect, I do mess up. There’s been a few times that I’ll just start talking to someone in the wrong language. That has varying degrees of embarrassment.”

The other man snorted. “I’ll bet.”

“Then there’s randomly forgetting words. Extra fun when that happens in Tamarian or Havan.”

“You… learned them at the same time, I take it?” Timol asked, a little floored at how friendly the darker-toned man was being, considering they were cleaning off his boyfriend, and after himself having sex with him. Things really were weird here- and he kind of loved it.

“Had to, especially with Mom bringing me and sometimes my brothers here every few months. Besides, every second I didn’t know Tamarian was a second Remi had to be a snide jerk and me unable to even understand, let alone retort.”

Timol laughed again. “The three of you seem very happy.”

Prince Tovi smiled. “At this point, yes, and hoping to stay that way. I’ll pick him up, you change the bed?” The blond man nodded, and as he went for the soiled blankets, saw the redhead unconsciously nuzzle his lover with a smile. He must’ve paused a bit too long, as Tovi spoke good-naturedly, “I’m sure he would have done so if you were holding him.”

“I’m not jealous, don’t worry. Just grateful he wanted to spend any kind of time with me.”

“That’s about how I feel about him,” the other chuckled.

Once the bed was made, the still-unconscious redhead was laid back down, and a blanket placed over him. “Might I ask about whoever gave him those?” the tattooed man asked with a nod to the scars.

“Very dead. Very horribly.”

“Good.”

“Agreed. I do hope Anju mentioned a certain proposal before killing his sex drive.”

“Hey, he asked me to and said you and Remi were fine with it.”

“A joke. We are.”

“Okay. If you mean Princess Arada, yes. Do you really think she’s telling the truth?”

“I have yet to see a sign of dishonesty. Do you want to talk to her?”

“…I think I can do that much, at least.”

“All right, let’s go, but remember, in the end, it’s your decision.”

Timol gave a nod and followed him into the net room. Arada was seated on the couch, complacent, dark hair hanging loose around her complacent face. 

Even when they approached, her expression didn’t change. Those blank eyes didn’t change. Had she cut off her emotions to survive her environment? “Princess Arada,” he spoke.

Surprisingly, she stood. “Prince Timol,” she replied, and some other words he didn’t know. Sha-ree and Bri-la had been allies a long time. As far as (female) royalty was concerned, knowing one meant knowing the other. Biya had gone out of her way to keep himself from learning anything but barked orders, probably to keep him as in the dark as she possibly could. 

“Yeah, I hardly speak a word of Sheean,” he told the other man. 

“The princess has a fair grasp of Brilin, but so there’s no mistranslations, and to mediate, I’m here,” the raven head replied with a smile. “She was thanking you for seeing her.”

“Ah. Well, of course,” he replied to her with a nod, and they all took a seat.

Princess Arada spoke again, and Tovi translated, “She’s sure you have plenty of questions, and if so, feel free to ask.”

“Well, the offer was just brought to my attention, then I was… distracted.”

The woman smirked. “Cute redhead is hard to resist?”

Well, that much was obvious. “Especially that cute redhead.”

“Yes, he is,” Tovi intervened. “But we’re not talking about him.”

“Of course,” Timol spoke, swallowing. You didn’t mess with the protective boyfriend. “Could I ask what you’re hoping to accomplish with Sha-ree?”

“Balance,” came the stagnant reply. “I… exhaust of watching innocents suffer because of the gender they were born to. It is lunacy. I wish it to stop, but I do not know how to change their hearts.”

“Do you know of any who think the same as you?”

“Even if there are, they would not come to me.” She spoke as if being quizzed. “I need another. A male. Someone who would be trusted. Then I can know how to help.”

“People are helped through fair law and the enforcement thereof. You don’t need me or anyone else for that.”

“People will not trust a ‘sudden’ change in me, and…” She looked at Tovi to add something in her own language, he replied, and he was the one who spoke again.

“All right, she wasn’t sure how to convey this herself, but she thinks it will help her cause to least appear to be married to someone she cares about.”

“The whole ‘doing it for love’ thing?” the blond man replied dour, suppressing the urge to roll his dark eyes. “That’s cliché, especially for Sha-ree, And Bri-la will think you’re going to change them next. My sister will not take well to that.”

“And what course would you take for change? You are miserable where you are, why stay?”

“…Have you met any of my brothers, Princess?”

She blinked. “No, only you.”

“I’ve caught you in a lie.”

“No, I would know, I-”

“All my brothers are servants in the palace. I watched two of them serve you while you and your mother were there last. They make it out to be some kind of honor, but it’s bullshit. They’re basically commoners, and especially for a man, that is not a good life. Barely survivable, in many cases. I’m loud and obnoxious and a straight-up pain in the ass not only so that doesn’t happen to me, but because they deserve a voice too. Reminding my sister and anyone else listening that people are being ignored for shitty reasons that need to stop.” He paused to take a breath before he started yelling. That really was unseemly, and he didn’t want to wake Anju. “Prince Remi has offered me sanctuary here in Tamar many times. But even if I go anywhere else, my sister will see to it that the place is decimated. She hates me that much, I assure you. I cannot escape her.”

“…Not even in marriage?” What little resolve her emotionless expression had seemed to be weakening.

“That might be the exception,” he admitted. “But I doubt she’ll believe you want to marry me. I’m a headstrong asshole.”

“Maybe that is how I like my men. I have a sister that enjoys breaking the spirits of men. She will think I am the same, do not worry.”

“…And how do I know you’re not the same?”

She shrugged. Very encouraging.

There was rustling in the bedroom; the blond looked over his shoulder. “He never sleeps for long after,” Tovi smiled softly. “But sleeps hard for the time he does.”

“…Ah.” Timol looked over his shoulder to see the redhead making his way over- his steps unsteady. Oh, dear.

He was clearly going for the closest seat available, which, fortunate or not, was Tovi’s lap. “Negotiations?” he asked.

“Mm, making sure there’s no mistranslations,” Tovi replied, and the tattooed man became aware that the woman was staring at him. Her eyes were so empty.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “One good reason to trust my life to you,” he muttered- apparently too lowly, as she looked to the raven head, brow furrowed. Tovi repeated what he’d said, presumably, in her language.

“Anju,” Timol softly spoke while she seemed to consider the words. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “If I pass out after, it’s definitely a good thing.”

The blond chuckled. “I meant that you’re still having trouble with walkings. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’ll be fine,” the redhead smiled. “Aren’t you two planning a wedding? I’d pay attention.”

He chuckled again, but did turn his attention back to the conversation.

“Perhaps if you spent a few days together,” Tovi spoke in Brilin. “There’s no better way to get a feel for each other.”

The woman nodded, eyes downcast, but Timol raised his own to the other prince. “You really think this is a good idea?”

“At this stage, yes. As said, a few days can reveal much.”

At that, Timol gave a nod himself.

“All right, time to go,” the darker-toned man told his lover then. “Would you like me to carry you?”

“Sore butt or now, why would I turn down a piggy back ride?” Anju scoffed in good humor. The golden-eyed man lifted him up, and the patched man gave the remaining prince a smile and a wave as they left, which was wearily returned.

“You wish he was yours,” Arada stated.

Again, that much was obvious. “More than that, I want him to be happy, and he is. I’m just thankful the three of them are as easy-going as they are.”

“So you can play?”

“…Can we cease the creepy interest in my sex life?”

“It wasn’t my intention for creepiness. It is how my people get to know each other.”

“…Seriously? No, actually, I do believe that,” he sighed. “Yes, I’m grateful just be able to spend time with Anju. Something about him just… draws me closer.”

“I do not know this feeling,” she replied. “And I do not think I want to; it is sounding complicated.”

“Well, you’re not wrong. What about you?” he asked, suddenly feeling exposed.

“I have no one I am interested in, and that is for the better,” she spoke only.

“…Can I ask why that is?”

“Is shameful. What is expected to entertain me and what actually does, is at odds.”

“Okay. What’s that?”

“...To watch.”

“What?” Timol asked, confused. “That’s a pretty common thing, isn’t it? You’d just have to find people that like- Oh. It not supposed to matter if they like it or not.”

She nodded. “My greatest shame.”

Her gaze was still so empty. It was unnerving to not be able to get a read on her. “It should be your greatest pride,” he did tell her. “This world has enough suffering, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” she readily agreed, but again, as if she were being quizzed. “I do.”

She bit down on her lower lip, seemed to be thinking. Suddenly she asked, “How many brothers do you have?”

Why was she asking? “There’s five, including me.”

“Which ones have I met?”

“Timol!” came a very familiar snarl as the room’s main door opened. “You’re in such deep shit that- Oh. Excuse me, Princess,” Biya corrected herself at the sight of the woman.

“May I ask how my fiancé has offended you?” she asked, tone still.

“Fiancé?!” the older woman repeated in dismay. “You want to marry that arrogant little-”

“That hasn’t been decided at all,” Timol was quick to interject, glaring a warning to the Shareen woman.

“If she’s decided to take in your sorry ass, yes it is,” his sister laughed. “Have fun with him, Princess, but keep two eyes on him- he’s quite the escape artist, and I’m not taking him back.”

“Queen Biya,” Arada spoke, and the tattooed woman regarded her again. “May I ask why you were so angry with him when you came in?”

“Like she needs a reason,” the man grumbled.

Her dark eyes stared him down hard. “I heard you and Prince Tovi’s little whore earlier. I consider that a complete embarrassment, Timol, but you’re Princess Arada’s problem now, not mine. Good luck keeping that one in line,” she added, and this time, did take her leave.

Timol stood to stare down the remaining woman. “Unless you really do intend on treating me like she does, that hadn’t been decided,” he reiterated.

“I’m… sorry,” she muttered, but in a distant way. “It just… came out. I’m-I’m not going to make you leave with me or anything. You, um, can stay here after she goes, or-”

“And then she finds out, and exactly what I’m trying to prevent will happen. Thank you so much, Arada,” he spat. “I really did go from one sadistic bitch to another.”

“I am not that way,” she protested. “And I will prove it to you.”

“I certainly hope so,” he returned. “For now, please leave.”

Surprisingly, she actually did go. Maybe there was hope, but that slip set off several alarms in his head. Sadly, though, all he could do now was hope and wait.

And pray.


	2. Chapter 2

Timol heard the wedding preparations before he’d even left his room. People were running back and forth up and down the hall getting everything together. He couldn’t stop a chuckle: Prince Remi must be a handful this morning. 

After a stretch, he got himself together and got ready for the day himself, wondering if it was going to be Biya or Arada to come get him. Protocol stated he was supposed to stay with at least one of them until after the party started. 

Surprisingly, it was both. Neither of them offered any words, but Arada beckoned him along. May as well get this over with. 

The gardens were done up beautifully. Hibiscus garlands and bouquets decorated every space, similarly colored ribbons accenting them perfectly. Prince Remi would be just giddy to see all this. And speaking of perfect accents…

Anju entered the area, talking with… Oh, that was Tai, wasn’t it? Amanto’s lover. He did offer himself a small wave, which was returned, but did appear to know it would be frowned upon for them to chat now. Stupid etiquette. 

It seemed an eternity before the priestess took her spot in the center of the gorgeous podium, but when she did, the crowd was quick to quiet down and take their seats. As tradition dictated, the two princes came from either side to meet in the middle in front of her. The both of them looked so happy, and still so nervous. It was adorable, the two of them smiling at each other, just inches apart. It must be so wonderful be able to pledge your life to someone you loved and respected so much. 

The priestess held her palms out in front of herself and the princes took each other’s right hand. Her hands were placed over theirs, and she turned to face the longer-haired man. “Tovi Tarpelite, do you take Remi Amir to have and hold as you do your own body and soul?” 

“Of course,” he smiled. 

She turned to the second prince. “And do you, Remi Amir, take Tovi Tarpelite to have and hold as you do your own body and soul?” 

He surprised no one by taking the more commonly-used response. “For always,” he returned, a slight edge to his tone, probably at the other man for not using said response. 

“Then you are joined together in love and marriage; may all the gods and goddesses bless and keep you.” 

The princes enjoyed a gleeful hug before they kissed, the gathered crowd clapping and cheering until Remi raised a hand to quiet them, still grinning himself. “Everyone, everyone! There is food and music just behind us; please join us.” 

At the cue, everyone stood to exit out one of two sides of the platform, one prince at each side. Unsurprisingly, the two women Timol was with picked Prince Tovi’s side, the man himself offering a nod and smile in congratulations as they passed through, but… Biya asked a few weird questions about Anju, if he really did belong to the two princes, then why was he allowed to fool around? Or was he allowed? Tovi graciously took a breath and informed her that she was an assuming bitch as politely as possible, and then they finally went the rest of the way through. 

“What was that all about?” Timol asked his sister in a dry tone once on the other side. “Oh, were you hoping to get us both in trouble? That’s sad, even for you.” 

“Keep taking, dear brother; your comeuppance is coming.” 

She wasn’t just faking calm, she was calm. Were her and Arada up to something? Again, he found himself praying he saw through any deception before it killed him. 

A chorus of applause greeted Remi and Tovi when they came to join them, a very awkward Anju between them. It was kind of super adorable. The redhead joined them in accepting more congratulations, then making a straight line for the food table. That wasn’t a bad idea. But when Timol made to join him, Prince Remi beat him to it, offering him a drink, even sniffing it to prove there was nothing in it. Considering the last time, that probably wasn’t completely uncalled for, and Anju accepted it with a roll of his eye. Then Prince Tovi came over, all three of them chatting. Would it be impolite to interrupt? 

Remi took a mouthful off a purple cup. Yup. It just got very impolite to go over- but not to keep them in view, if they allowed it. 

It looked like it could either way at first, the princes leading the redhead to a less-occupied area of the gathering, near the forest, but they didn’t hide completely away, Anju sandwiched between them while his lovers kissed and nipped every inch of his body they could reach, meeting on one side for a long, languid kiss of their own. 

Anju could barely be heard whimpering even where Timol was. He couldn’t hear when the other two had to say about it, but Remi was on his knees a second later with lube to loosen him up. It was mind-numbingly arousing to watch the two men pleasure their third, already panting and begging. So far gone already… Timol had to see if this was going where he thought it was. 

Yup. The princes braced the middle man while he hung onto a low-hanging branch, his legs swung up to the point that his knees were at his midsection, both his lovers holding him fast in the position. Remi sunk into him first, enjoyed a couple groaning thrusts, and then helped Tovi do the same.

Watching that sight… Timol couldn’t look away, even to take care of his own developing situation. Anju was screaming in pleasure while his lovers took him together, body so hot and flushed, he wouldn’t last long, no, not like that… 

He came with a strangled cry, head thrown back over Remi’s shoulder, body shuddering violently both with it and afterward. His lovers slowed their pace while he recovered. The show was going to keep going, but Timol couldn’t stay and watch- he had to get by himself- now. 

Biya was over by the food table. Good. He slipped into the woods, not too far in, just enough that he could finish himself off without his sister noticing. That display had been too much; there was no way he’d be able to keep it together until he got back to his room. 

Feeling sufficiently shielded, he held out one arm to lean against a large trunk, the other pulling his arousal out of his pants, already so sensitive the action drew a soft moan from him. Recalling Anju’s pleading face and eager body was easy enough, and he was so far along already… he wouldn’t be long. 

He nearly collapsed against the tree as he drew closer, hearing the redhead’s cries rise again- 

“Don’t you dare.” 

It was the shock, not the order that stilled him, and once he registered who it was, disgust filled him. 

“You are going to give me that.” 

“The hell I am,” Timol informed his sister. She’d been trying like hell to have a daughter, her position was precarious until she did, but he’d made it plain long ago that if she came near him with that intent, he’d kill her, no matter the consequence. “You’re not going to get me half as easily as you forced Sien.” 

“Oh, went crying to his big brother, did he? As if you could do anything about it.”

Timol swallowed his rage and pulled his pants back up. “In any case, you just scared the shit out of me, so there’s not a lot to work with anyhow. As always, thank you for ruining my night,” he drawled, and started walking past her back to the party, but she grabbed a strong hold on his arm. 

“You leave when I dismiss you,” she hissed. “And I haven’t dismissed you.”

He willed his breathing steady, doing everything he could not to show her how afraid he was, staring her down. “You can’t get away with this shit here.” 

“And yet, you’re not going to tell a soul, because if you do, all your precious little brothers will meet an agonizing end. Come on now. I don’t have to be just a bringer of pain, you know.” 

“Just being this close to you is revolting.” 

Biya sighed, shaking her head. “That fucking mouth,” she growled, raising a leg to pin him down against the trunk.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice called from behind them. “H-Hello? Is someone there?” 

Timol took advantage of the surprise to shove his sister off of him, searching for his savior. He saw no one, but called, “Are you lost?”

The sound of someone hurriedly approaching. 

A young woman with long, flowing hair dressed in brightly colored garments. “Oh, thank goodness!” she smiled. “It’s so easy to get lost at night.” 

“Indeed,” the prince chuckled. “Are you visiting for the wedding?” 

“Oh yes! I’m here with my mother and some friends, but I seem to have lost them. I love weddings, don’t you?” 

“This one is quite nice. May I show you the way back?” 

“Yes, thank you. You’re very kind.” 

“It’s no trouble,” he replied, taking her offered hand to lead her away, not daring to even side-glance his sister. He could already feel her rage. He focused on the bright young woman with the childlike joy, doing all he could not to think about all the pain he was going to be in later. “May I ask how you lost your way so far in?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure myself,” she nervously laughed. “I usually do so well in forests. But I thought I saw someone, even though it’s still a bit early for him, and… well, here we are. Probably sounds silly.” 

“Not at all,” the blond smiled. “It’s very easy for the low light to play tricks with your eyes,” he added as they found the merriment again. 

“Thank you again for your help.” 

“Likewise,” he replied before realizing what he was saying. “I hope this isn’t too forward, but may I ask your name?” 

“Not at all! My name is Persephone.”

“Ah, named for the goddess, no doubt,” he smiled, a story he knew well. A story he knew well, and a woman he actually held in high esteem. But… that was her Brilin name… 

“You’ve got it backwards,” she smiled, leaning up to give his cheek a kiss. “Thank you again, Sweet Heart,” the goddess added coyly, and walked back off into the crowd. 

Timol was stunned. Persephone? The Persephone? One taken from her home, but shown kindness and respect, and she had been quick to rise to the challenge of the Underworld’s queen. But that was only during the winter months. The spring and summer she spent with her mother, Demeter. 

Huh. Winter was only a month or so away. Had she thought she’d seen her husband?

“Enjoy playing the hero, you little pissant?” Biya’s voice came from behind him. “I hope so, because-“ 

“Will you fucking stop already?” Timol drawled, surprising even himself with the tone he was taking with her. “You’re not impressing anyone.” 

The man fully expected her to take hold of him and drag him back into the woods, but she stood still despite her obvious fury. “Enjoy tonight,” she spoke serenely. “It’ll be the last thing you ever enjoy.” 

Timol watched her walk off, fear building in the back of his throat. She’d issued similar threats before, but this one… felt different. He swallowed hard. What else could she do to him? He thought immediately of his brothers. There wasn’t anything he could do for them here. _’No, I’m right in front of her. Whatever she’s going to do, she’d going to do it to me.’_

But the only place he really had to hide from her here… No. He wasn’t going to bother them tonight. Oh. But the three of them would be holed up together in one room, leaving the other empty… Hopefully, they wouldn’t mind. 

Just to convince himself the encounter had actually happened, Timol scanned the crowd for the goddess. Off from the main group, dancing with some others. Would it be too much to try and talk to her some more? Probably. She was there to have a good time, not babysit his sorry self. With a small sigh, he headed inside and up to the princes’ rooms.

&

The guards had always been kind to him (probably because of Prince Remi), and told him the trio of the evening were inside Tovi’s room, leaving the older prince’s room empty. Timol smiled gratefully at the suggestion that aforementioned trio surely wouldn’t mind his presence as well, but asked only that he be allowed into Prince Remi’s room for the night- there were no objections.

It was dark. Quiet. Welcoming. Peaceful. There was no noise from next door, solidifying the blond’s thinking that he’d been right not to bother them, likely already asleep. 

The moon shone brightly tonight, illuminating the room just enough that the visitor could find his way to the bed. Swallowing, Timol prayed he wasn’t overstepping. Given the other prince’s usual nature, it didn’t seem probable. Keeping that comforting thought in mind, he made to get under the covers and get some sleep. 

But, as usual, the world wasn’t ready to let him rest. He could hear arguing just outside the door in the hall, and one of those voices was definitely Biya. 

Timol held his breath, debating if he should go out and try to smooth things over. It was him she wanted, and she’d stop bothering bystanders if he just endured whatever she was serving. 

Letting out the breath, he walked back over to the door. “What in the blessed hell is going on out here?!?” he heard Remi irritably hiss, and froze. 

“Your guards hide my brother,” Biya stated in her usual self-centered way. “I wants only to find him- they prevent me.” 

His hand went to the door, wanting to open it but not having the will to do so. 

“That is asinine,” Remi spat back. “Don’t make it their fault you can’t find him.” 

“Is not!” she spat back. “There’s only-“ 

“If you don’t lower your voice there’ll only be one place for you,” the general growled back. Prince Tovi and Anju were probably still asleep. 

“I just want to find my brother,” the queen pouted. 

“Then I suggest you find him, and cease making a ruckus out here,” came the sour return, shuffling steps making their way back down the hall- followed by louder, angrier steps. 

Timol let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and released the door. 

And promptly heard another softly open. He spun around to see Remi sheepishly coming in. “Sorry I frightened you,” the newcomer spoke. “I just wanted to see if you were in here or not.” 

“I… I can go, if-“ 

“No, no, not at all. Of course you can spend the night here if you like. With the mood Biya’s in, I don’t blame you for avoiding her.” 

“…Yeah. I heard.” 

“Did… something happen with her?” 

He couldn’t tell Remi. There was one law that man always followed to the letter and she’d be dead before dawn. As nice as that was to think about, ‘Aunty Kylynn’ would be a thousand times worse. “Just her usual garbage. I’m sorry our spat disturbed you.” 

Remi shrugged, sitting down on the bed. “It’s fine. Tovi and Anju are passed out, but I can’t sleep.” 

A smile crept up on the blond prince’s lips. “Too excited?” 

“Excited, relieved, happy- you name it, I’m probably feeling it.” 

Timol softly laughed. “I was just going to try for some sleep myself. Please don’t let me keep you. And thank you… for letting me stay.” 

Remi waved him off, standing again. “Showing you kindness is never a problem. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“I… Yes,” he realized. “We are.” 

“Even if we weren’t, I wouldn’t turn you away with that harpy at your heels, you know?” 

Timol laughed again. “Thank you anyhow.” 

“You’re most welcome. Don’t be afraid to tap Sylen on the shoulder if you need anything. You’ll be at brunch tomorrow, right?” 

He gave a nod. “I’ll be there.” 

“Looking forward to it,” Remi smiled, and left the way he’d come. Their rooms were connected. Huh. 

Timol did want to try and sleep again, but hearing Biya again and confirming how livid she was… Ugh. Even though she hadn’t actually touched him, he still felt so… gross. And now that he had Remi’s official permission to spend the night, didn’t feel at all bad about taking a quick bath. 

Gratefully, he found a hair tie so he could braid back his long hair and keep it mostly out of the water. Washing, drying, and brushing was at least a couple hours in itself, and he just wanted some time to calm back down before trying to go back to sleep again. 

The warm water did help, as did being in the comfort and protection of Remi’s room over the guest space he’d been assigned to, so close to his sister. 

Sleep didn’t come immediately, things he didn’t want to think about constantly popping up in his head. But eventually, focusing on the mellow music still playing outside, he did manage to fall asleep. 

&

While he did sleep, he slept very lightly, and woke to someone rustling around in the room. Groggily, he opened his eyes and looked around. “Ah, good morning,” Tovi greeted him with a guilty look. “I’m sorry if I woke you; this couldn’t wait.” 

Timol shook his head. “Is… it late?” 

“Oh, no. Just past nine. Feel free to go back to sleep, if you like.” 

He shook his head again, and got up to use the bathroom. 

“I do hope the rest of your night was uneventful,” Tovi spoke hesitantly when he came back into the room. 

“Oh, heard that, did you?” 

“I heard Remi yelling- he had to explain himself.” 

Timol snorted. “It was, thank you. Yours too?” 

“Indeed,” the raven head replied contently, pulling clothes from the closet. 

“Are you… getting clothes out for Prince Remi?” Timol cautiously asked. 

“I am.” 

“…Why?” 

“Because Remi gave Claire a well-deserved vacation, however, he’s also garbage at getting himself together in the morning, and sleeping half the day away isn’t an option today. Plus, I don’t know if you saw, but he did get into the Keta, so it’ll be extra fun getting him up.” 

“Ah.” 

“You seem pretty groggy yourself. You do still have an hour or so.” 

“It’s all right. I should be getting up anyhow.” 

“Here, have some clean clothes then,” the other man replied, tossing a couple garments to the bed. 

“… Are these Prince Remi’s clothes?” the blond asked. 

“I know you’re taller and they’ll be a little tight, but you’ll want something warmer for today; it’s getting chilly out.” 

“…You know Bri-la is an eternal winter in the mountains, right?” 

“Fair enough,” Tovi chuckled. “But I still recommend a shirt and pants.” 

“Well, I suppose this is technically a formal event, right?” he joked back. 

“Mm. Please excuse me,” he asked then, gathering up some more garments. “I have to go rouse my surely-grumpy husband.” 

Timol snickered, giving a nod. How could it be so wonderful here and so awful in his native country? “Ugh, too philosophical too early,” he scolded himself, looking through the articles the pony-tailed man had left behind. 

He found a pair of pants and a shirt that actually fit rather well and took some time to unravel and brush his hair. By then, it was definitely time to go downstairs. 

But that meant seeing Biya. She would be smug as hell that he’d been so frightened of her he’d hidden all night, and there was no way he’d avoided her beating. Not during brunch, no, but it was definitely coming. 

Best to get it over with. Taking a deep breath, he headed downstairs, hoping to run into Remi and Tovi, but no luck there. He rounded out into the yard as soundlessly and seamlessly as he could, attempting to avoid the queen’s gaze. 

“Oh, Prince Timol!”

A queen, but not a rabid one. “Good morning, Queen Cela,” he greeted the woman. 

“Good morning,” she returned with a cheery smile. “Come sit with me; I wanted to talk with you.” 

“With… me?” he asked. 

“Yes, yes; come now,” she persisted in a friendly way. 

He swallowed. If she was trying to help, she was only making it worse. Biya was already pissed- who knew what this would do? The thought still didn’t stop him from taking the seat beside the woman. Queen Cela had never been anything but kind to him; he wasn’t about to refuse such a simple request. 

He could still feel his sister’s fury burning into him, even more so when she took the spot on his other side, but did all he could to focus on Cela’s polite conversation. 

Even when Remi and Tovi did join them, he could plainly feel her focused rage, but at least then, there was something even more for him to focus on besides dread. 

“Where’s Chadad this morning?” Remi asked after taking his place on the other side if his sister. 

“Oh, I just didn’t have the ability to wake such a peacefully-sleeping face this morning,” Cela replied. “I do hope you’re not offended, dear brother.”

“Please,” he waved her off. “Part of myself wishes Tovi’d had the same thought.”

“You’re fine, you baby,” his husband dismissed him with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, but Anju got to sleep.”

“Begging your pardon,” Timol dared speak up. “But I’m certain quite the toll was taken on Anju last night, enjoyable though it was, I have no doubt.”

The comment earned laughter across the table. Biya laughed, smiled, but her eyes burned with hatred. Did anyone else notice that? Kria and Arada were polite, but in their usual ‘Oh look at the cute mortals’ sort of way. Amanto was next to them, helping himself to some fruit and toast, and finishing the circle was Prince Tovi, forcing some toast and jam onto Prince Remi’s plate, who clearly still groggy and spacing out. 

Fingers snapped in front of the older raven head’s face. “Eat,” Tovi dryly asked.

“You’re so pushy,” Remi muttered, picking up the toast and forcing a bite down.

“You’re the idiot that wanted to marry me anyhow.”

“…That’s easily remedied, you know.”

There was a chorus of chuckles from around the table. “Honeymoon over already?” Prince Travis asked.

“A honey moon?” Prince Remi asked.

“Nothing to do with the moon in the sky,” his husband informed him. “In Aranas- and Newhaven actually, it’s a common custom for newlyweds to take a vacation together just after marrying. They call it a ‘honeymoon.’”

“That’s weird. I love it. Why aren’t we doing that?”

“You never expressed interest.”

“I can’t express interest in something I don’t know anything about!”

“Besides all else,” King Mayte spoke with a chuckle. “When people go on vacation, they usually come here.”

“That’s true.” Summer was ending soon, and when the air turned cooler, the rains came with them, and vacationers left. “Where is it warm this time of year?” he asked his husband.

“Sha-ree, if I’m not mistaken,” he spoke with a nod to Queen Kria and her daughter. “You’d probably get some sunny days in Aranas too, am I right?” he asked Queen Arna.

Her son answered for her, probably knowing Tamarian better or something. “Sunny yes, but warm, no. We’re leaving the summer season ourselves, be it fortunate or not.” 

“Figures,” Remi sighed.

“Smile, my breath. Spring will come again.” Tovi continued to speak to his new husband, but in much quieter tones, still clearly trying to cheer him. It was beautiful.   
Timol wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he was pretty sure he heard his own name in the conversation. A couple times. He tried to inconspicuously hear the conversation among the others, but evidentially not doing it very well, as Queen Cela cocked her head at him. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, no; I don’t think so. I, um, just thought I heard my name over there.” 

“I believe they’re figuring out how to proposition you into having sex with them and Anju,” Queen Cela’s quiet, smiling tone come, causing the two men to look at her- and seeing the blond prince paying attention as well, though now with a dark flush. “What? Prince Timol heard his name and asked what you two idiots were talking about.”

“You couldn’t speak it a little more delicately?” Tovi asked.

“Be thankful she spoke it quietly,” her brother chuckled. “But in any case, I think we broke him.” 

“Not… broke,” the man defended himself. “Just… thinking. Is, ah, is this purely for Anju?”

“Here,” Queen Cela said then, lifting her plate. “Switch seats with me so you lot can talk more easily.”

Still a little bewildered, Timol did.

“It’s not just for Anju, though I doubt we’ll hear anything resembling a complaint from him,” Remi said, keeping his tone low among the other cheery conversations. “I know I’ve… been interesting in you awhile, I just wasn’t sure how to voice it.”

Dark eyes blinked. “All those proposals… were serious?”

“… Yeah.”

Timol sat back, his face in his hands. “I’m such a fool.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I thought you were just trying to help me,” the tattooed man spoke, looking at them again. “I didn’t realize there was gain for you too, but… I think my answer still would have remained the same. My sister never would have let me be so happy.” He paused, looking to the other raven head. “And you?”

“I think you’re pretty, in many ways. And this would make both Remi and Anju unreasonably happy, so I’m in.”

Timol laughed then. “I… It’s safe to say I am too. Have you gotten as far as when yet?”

“We could see how Anju’s feeling after this annoying idiocy,” Remi offered, beginning to stand. “In fact, I can go now and-” A hard yank back to his seat cut him off.

“Toast first,” Tovi told him.

“But-”

“Then you can find Anju. I doubt it’ll be very difficult for you; you’re like a bloodhound where he’s concerned.”

“…Did you just compare me to a droopy-eyed dog?”

“I compared your senses to a droopy-eyed dog’s, and bloodhounds are used for hunting for a reason. It was a compliment.”

“…Okay.”

“Now you- toast.”

He sighed, rolled his eyes, but reluctantly agreed, “Fine.”

&

Prince Remi was a bit more interested in his food after that- but only in that he ate it instead of staring at it. “Okay, I’m going to go find Anju,” he spoke, still chewing his last bite. “Meet you upstairs?” 

“Right, because we don’t have to finish eating or anything,” his husband drawled. 

“I’m set,” Timol voiced. 

“Of course you are,” Prince Tovi chuckled. “Well, far be it for me to get between you two and getting laid.” 

“Yes! I’ll get Anju,” Prince Remi grinned, and took off before there could be any further commentary. 

“If you still want to finish-“ Timol tried as Tovi made to stand as well. 

“No, no, it’s fine,” the ponytailed man chuckled again. “I’m anxious to see how this plays out as well.” 

“That’s a relief,” the tattooed man replied, following him inside. “I still wasn’t sure if you were just playing along for Prince Remi and Anju.” 

“I do tend to just go along with whatever they throw at me,” he replied good-naturedly. “But as I said, I’m far from opposed.” 

The rest of the walk up to Prince Tovi’s room was quiet. Timol was starting to get nervous. It wouldn’t be just him doing all he could for Anju this time- he had competition. Sorta. Well, okay, maybe not competition, exactly- 

“Are you all right?” his companion asked him after letting him in. 

“Hn? Fine. Why?” 

“You looked a little… anxious. But in a stressed sort of way.” 

Timol decided to come clean. The door was closed now, why not? “I’ve just never… really… done…” 

“Ah,” the older man smiled. “Don’t think about it so much; just let it happen.” 

“’Let it happen,’” the blond repeated dourly. “Spoken as someone who knows exactly what they’re doing.” 

“I like to think so,” came the sure reply, coming closer with mischief in his golden gaze. There wasn’t much height between them, but Tovi gently reached a hand to slide up his neck and gently urge him closer. 

Great Goddess, did that man know how to kiss. The both of them melted into it, touching and grasping and Timol was vaguely aware of the two of them falling to the bed. When had it gotten so close?

“Hey-hey now,” came Remi’s light chide. “Not starting without us, are you?”

“We were just wondering what was keeping you, my breath,” Tovi replied. “Come join us.”

“Certainly,” he replied, walking over, still holding the redhead’s hand. “But someone’s still stiff from last night, so we’ll have to do our best to loosen him up first.”

“Our pleasure. Come here, my heart.”

Anju walked forward the rest of the way on his own, Tovi taking his hands and turning him so the freckled man’s back was against his own front. Then his fingers started working into his shoulders. Anju’s breath hitched when Remi pushed off a soft cloth shoe and started running the foot underneath, nodding for Timol to do the same. Oh, someone had a foot fetish, huh? Anju just got more and more interesting. 

The redhead’s tone was already beginning to fill the space, and Tovi’s hands continued kneading down his back, his mouth leaving kisses and nips along the paler neck. Two more pairs of hands were making their way up each of his legs. A loud, needy moan left him when men started sucking and licking at his toes and feet.

“Louder, my heart,” Tovi’s husky tone encouraged him.

“We could probably help with that too,” Remi voiced with a grin to Timol, and the two finished climbing up to the redhead’s middle to pull his shorts down and reveal the throbbing member underneath. The two of them started to lick, nip, and suck at the flesh- and fuck, was that even more fun with help. He even got in a deep, wonderful kisses with Remi. This had definitely, definitely been a good idea. 

“Do you like watching them so much, my heart?” Tovi was asking Anju, causing the two to look up. The freckled man already looked so far gone. “Watching them pleasure you like your approval is the world to them?” He let out a needy whine. “I’ll get you in on something, Anju- your approval does mean the world to them. To all of us. Now give us our reward.”

He tried to call out as he hit his limit, but it caught in his throat while his body shuddered out its orgasm, and he hung limply against Tovi after, heart pounding while he caught his breath.

“You all right, Nymph?” Remi asked him after coming up to his eye level.

“I don’t know… what I did to deserve that.”

“You’re you, Nymph; you deserve whatever you want.”

“…Whatever I want?” the green-eyed man asked.

“Name it. It’s yours.”

“I wanna watch you three have at each other.”

“Done,” Remi replied, giving him a peck. “But Tovi’s gonna have to get out from behind you.”

“Oh, all right,” he sighed dramatically, earning various chuckles.

Tovi gave his cheek a kiss before moving and even when he did, continued to hover over the redhead now lying on his back, stealing various kisses while remaining clothing was lost. Timol was soon on his other side, doing the same, especially when a long gasp left Tovi- Oh, Remi was stretching him. “You’re not gonna try and take both of them, are you?” Anju asked, a little alarmed. Aw, that was adorable.

“No,” Tovi chuckled, biting back a groan when his new husband’s fingers pushed deeper. “Y-You’ll see.”

Once Remi was satisfied he wouldn’t hurt him, he sheathed himself inside the tight space begging for him, the other man letting out a long groan. Tovi turned a little and motioned for Timol to get up on his knees- and Tovi got his mouth as far around the thick length as he could. Wow, was Tovi good at that, licking and sucking and using his hands where his mouth couldn’t reach. He didn’t have Anju’s enthusiasm, which was fine, but he definitely had skill. 

It appeared Anju approved of the show, beginning to stroke himself at the sight presented, and between that beautiful, flushed sight and Tovi’s persistence, Timol knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Timol did come soon after, shooting currents into Tovi’s mouth that he couldn’t quite all swallow, and Remi’s pace picked up immediately. Tovi didn’t last long against the onslaught, but Remi took longer. He was close, no doubt, but Anju was too, and the two came almost simultaneously- Anju’s breathing was worrying, though.

“Are you all right, Anju?” Timol was closest to him, now hovering over him with worry.

But the other man managed a weak nod- just before losing consciousness.

“Well, he’s still breathing,” the dark-eyed man remarked.

“I’ll get the wipes,” Remi offered, easing himself off the bed. “Shit, we should’ve brought them over beforehand,” he added upon finding out just how weak his legs were.

“Sorry, we weren’t exactly using logic on our way up,” Tovi chuckled, wiping his mouth with the sheets.

“What were you using?” Remi asked, leaning on the bed. “I was surprised you two were up on here already. Not that I was objecting, mind you.”

“It just kind of… happened,” Timol tried to explain, eyes darting to the pony-tailed man.

“I know I can’t think of another way to describe it,” Tovi agreed.

Remi snorted, trying weight on his limbs again. More successful this time, he made his way to the bathroom.

They got themselves clean, then Remi took snoozing Anju on his back while the other two changed the bed. They’d just gotten the redhead back under the covers and there were considerations about joining him- until there was a knock on the door. As it was his room, Tovi pulled on pants before opening the door- the remaining two getting their clothes as well.

“Haji,” he smiled after answering. “Wait, who wants what?”

The woman scoffed. “Queen Arna and Prince Travis are heading back to Aranas. Queen Cela would like her brother, at least, there with her to see them off.”

“Remi, it’s for you.”

“Oh, don’t you dare,” his husband shot back. “As of last night, if I’m obligated, so are you. And actually, why don’t you come with us too, Timol?”

“Because someone has to stay with Anju while he’s asleep,” Tovi answered.

“We’ll get Tai. I mean, Biya probably won’t be there, so it’ll be a nice gesture, right?”

“…You have a point. Haji-”

“On it,” she replied only, walking back down the hall.

“Oh, shit,” Remi realized then. “I hope you’re okay with that too, Timol. My mouth just runs away with me sometimes.”

But the other man was laughing. “No, you’re right, Prince Remi; it is a good idea.”

“Oh, Timol. We just had sex. And awesome sex at that. Drop the title.”

The tattooed man laughed harder. “Of course, Remi.”

&

Tai was passed out in the room he shared with Amanto; but the longer-haired man reluctantly agreed to carry his lover over- as long as he didn’t have to join the princes in their designated duty.

No one objected to the terms.

It was kind of sad to see Queen Arna and her son go. They were quiet, but pleasant to be around. Ambassador Turay had left before brunch, but allegedly had extended his ‘sympathies’ to Queen Cela at his need to get back to the north. Whatever. It had been more pleasant without him.

“Something wrong, my breath?” Tovi asked as they were walking back up to the bedroom. Remi had been uncharacteristically quiet himself. 

“Well, I was really happy everyone’s leaving so things can go back to normal, but then I realized that means Timol’s leaving soon, too. Then I got sad. That little princess is still being nice to you, right?” he asked the third man.

“She’s perfectly pleasant when her mother isn’t around, who isn’t around often, but…”

“But what?” he asked, instantly hit with concern.

“Maybe it’s my own paranoia, but… a lot of what she says, it’s… it’s as if it’s being recited. Especially anything related to emotions or feelings. It worries me.”

“Hm. It could be either, but emotions aren’t something Sheeans, especially the women, are in touch with. It’s possible she’s trying but is on ground she’s uncomfortable with,” Tovi offered.

“It’s also possible she’s dead-ass lying,” Remi grumbled.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a guard on her, then,” Timol teased.

“Aw, you think I don’t? How cute.”

“Wait, you really do?”

“Both of them, Biya, and Turay every time they visit. My trust in them is so little that, well, I was going to say that it may as well not exist, but it really doesn’t to begin with, so…”

“Nor should it,” the blond agreed.

“Oh, please don’t encourage his trust issues,” Tovi sighed.

“So I should trust them?” Remi asked incredulously.

“Not what I said,” the other remarked dryly, opening his door- and all three seeing the redhead not only awake, but on his feet, talking with Amanto.

“See? Anju’s fine,” Remi informed the others, wrapping him in a tight hug. “We didn’t break him, he just needed a nap.”

“Ugh. And I’m already set for another one,” the patched man joked.

“Join us for dinner first?” Tovi requested.

“Dinner? Is it that late?”

“It is.”

“…All of us?”

“Yup,” Remi spoke, finally letting him go after a kiss to his cheek. “We just have to wake up Tai.”

“Don’t you dare,” Amanto warned. “We’re fine up here; you all go.”

“No, no, I’m up,” the gray-eyed man’s groggy tone spoke as he sat up. “And hungry. Gimme a minute and I’ll be set too.”

&

It seemed Anju had made the assumption that it would just be their little group having dinner together. It was kind of cute, watching him inch closer to Tovi at the sight of so many in the main dining room, but really didn’t need to be afraid, and the pony-tailed man told him as much.

“Ah, Tovi, I see you brother,” Remi told him, and the group headed over to the man and his wife, sitting with Queen Cela and King Chadad. 

“So good of you to take the time out of your busy schedules to socialize with the riffraff,” Mayte teased them. “Did you leave your rooms at all today?”

“We saw off Queen Arna and her son earlier,” Tovi defended them. “And it was only worry for Anju that kept us there so long.”

“And there was brunch too,” Remi added.

Mayte held up his hands in good-natured surrender. Their Sheean visitors didn’t look too happy about concubines, bound or no, sitting at the big kid’s table, so to speak, but since Queen Cela didn’t have a problem with it, they couldn’t pitch a fit. And aside from those irritable glances, it was an enjoyable meal- coming to a close with Anju nodding off against Remi. “Ready to get back to bed, Nymph?” he chuckled to the redhead. 

“Huh? Uh, I… guess so,” he admitted sheepishly. “Weird, I just woke up…”

“Well, we have been working you a little hard lately,” was the reply, again chuckling. “Let’s get you back upstairs.”

“I can walk by myself.”

“You were just two seconds from unconsciousness; let me go with you.”

“…All right,” Anju sighed as if greatly inconvenienced.

“You are too kind,” the prince replied, still in good humor.

“I’ll join you shortly,” Tovi promised with a kiss.

Anju gave a nod, and admitted groggy, tried to give Timol a kiss before leaving. The blond prince gently sidelined him into a hug, muttering, “Sorry, that is not, ah… appropriate now.”

“Stupid etiquette,” the freckled man grumbled back to scattered laughter. “Don’t you dare leave without saying anything,” he warned, and the other gave a nod. Only then did he let Remi lead him out.

Timol decided to excuse himself as well. It had been a long afternoon. A wonderful afternoon he’d treasure until the end of time, but it had taken a toll on himself, and he was very ready to get some sleep too. 

Despite that, though, he was having a lot of trouble getting to sleep. Taking a full bath usually did wonders to help, but tonight, he continued to toss and turn. He was considering relighting a couple candles to read by- and a hesitant knock on the door took his attention. This late? What could possibly be going on?

His worry increased when he saw it was. Anju, with both Remi and Tovi. “Sorry to wake you,” the redhead apologized. 

“No, no… What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Timol asked. 

“Could we come in?”

“Certainly.”

Everyone found a seat, situating themselves to be closer together while they talked. Remi explained that there had been a Sheean ambush on them while it had been assumed that they were asleep, immediately leading them to check on Queen Cela- grateful to find both her and her husband unaffected. Sadly, though, it hadn’t stopped there. Once Queen Kria had learned of her soldiers’ failure, she’d gone after the king and queen herself. She’d nearly gotten away with killing both them and Anju, but Remi had gotten back to the room just in time to stop her. Goddess be praised. 

“I see,” Timol eventually sighed when Remi was done. “I… had a feeling she was up to something, but I had no idea what, just odd behavior…” He met Remi’s gaze. “I am so sorry; I should have made more of an effort to find out.” The other prince started to shake his head and say there was nothing anyone could’ve done, but the blond turned to Anju, expression softening when he saw the patched man was playing with the end of his long braid. “And that she almost hurt you. By the gods…I never would’ve forgiven myself. Or her.”

“I’m fine, Timol,” Anju tried to assure him.

“This time.”

“Everyone from Sha-ree, aside from your fiancée, is in the dungeons,” Tovi told him. “And we can figure what to do about it in the morning; we should all get some rest now.”

“Agreed,” Timol spoke reluctantly, and reached over to give Anju a kiss. “Come by tomorrow?”

“As soon as I get up,” he promised.”

“All right. Good night then; thank you for coming by. I do appreciate it.”

“Of course,” the redhead replied, and gave the man another kiss before leaving with Tovi and Remi.

Timol was sure now he wouldn’t sleep tonight, but did manage to get himself comfortable, getting lost in his thoughts. After a while, he did start nodding off a little- not realizing it until there was another knock on his door, this one frantic. 

Then another one. 

With a low groan, he pulled himself up again, going to answer it. Arada. And obviously upset, clear eyes darting around. “I-I’m sorry, I know it late-“ 

“It’s all right,” he told her as calmly as he could. “Um, Remi and Tovi were just here with Anju, actually… is this about what happened with your mother?” he asked, opening the door wider to let her in. 

She nodded, gaze low, taking the invitation, arms hugging herself. “Y-You already know, then,” the princess spoke after the door closed again. 

She’d walked over to the bed. Warily, he joined her. There was an eerie calm about her now that set him even more on edge than any of their previous encounters. “Yes, I assume Anju didn’t want me left out of the loop, as it were.” 

“Oh. How… thoughtful.” 

It looked like she wanted to say something else. “Are you all right?” he dared. 

The woman scoffed. “All right. Mother swore again and again everything would be fine. ‘Don’t worry, Arada; I’ll make this work,’” she spoke in a pretty decent mimicry of the queen. 

“Sh-She clearly went about it the wrong way, but-“ 

“Wrong way?!” the princess seethed now. “It was such a simple plan and she made it a catastrophic failure!” 

“Wh-What?” 

“This country is still small, but many flock to it; best to stifle it while we still can.” 

“This country has done so much for so many- why would you want to stifle it?”

“I knew you’d say something like that,” Arada sighed, and suddenly it felt as though his midsection was on fire. And Timol realized just how close the woman had come to himself- close enough to draw her knife and himself not to notice. “But at least I still get to stifle you. Queen Biya will be so happy.” 

Despite the pain, Timol tried to retort, but she stabbed him again, and this time, he tasted blood. 

“And silence that insolent tongue once and for all. I wonder how Queen Biya will reward me for releasing her of you,” she added with a smile, and sunk the blade into his throat.   
Timol was aware of stumbling back unto the mattress, the last thoughts he had of a messy mop of red hair and a bright, cheerful smile dotted with freckles.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Interesting, this one… Such disdain for life, but such desire to continue living. I think I like him.”_

_“Love, please… he helped me.”_

_“I thought it was you helping him.”_

_“It can’t be both?”_

&

There was a dog. It was licking his face. 

As much as he liked dogs, gross. Gently, he pushed the animal’s snout aside. Wait. “Wasn’t I…?”

It was dark here. And cold. And three faces were staring down at him, all looking relieved. Tai and Amanto he knew, but… “Who’re you?” he asked the hooded man, his voice coming out dry and raspy. 

“My name is Missal,” his calm tone came. “How do you feel?” 

“Like I’m supposed to be dead,” he replied. 

“That will pass with time, don’t worry,” the hooded man replied. “Amanto, we should get him to a warmer place.” 

“Where are we?” Timol asked as the redhead helped him to his feet. “I’m so tired…” 

“You were dead for almost a full day. We’re just under the palace, past the dungeons, so that-” 

“Hey! It worked?!” a new face popped up. Remi. “Anju will be so happy to see you, honestly.” 

“Finally come out of hiding?” the former king drawled. 

“Only a fool would not fear the deities of the underworld,” the native prince spoke seriously. 

“Is… that how I’m alive?” Timol asked the hooded man. “You made some kind of deal with them?” 

“I was able to close your wounds and asked for their intervention. It is entirely up to them as to whether or not they do so.” 

“Y-You’re a cleric,” he breathed. “I didn’t think-” 

“Not many do,” the man replied. “And that is how we prefer it.”

“Now,” Remi said, swinging an arm over Timol’s shoulder. “Let’s go see Anju.” 

“Is this all right?” he heard Amanto ask Missal, the two still just behind them. Where had the dog gone?

“A good reunion wouldn’t be too bad, but food and sleep should definitely be soon after,” the man returned. 

Timol didn’t have the energy to fight Remi, and he did want to see Anju, especially if the man thought he was dead. Anju was probably going to be scared… but hopefully happy afterwards. 

When they arrived at the room, there were only a few candles to offer light, and Anju sleeping soundly on Prince Tovi, who smiled when he saw them enter. “It wasn’t too late; I’m glad for you,” he spoke quietly. “Anju will be thrilled.” 

“Ugh, I really would hate to wake him,” Timol grimaced at the sleeping angel’s face. Tear tracks were running down those beautiful cheeks and he was red around his eyes. “Was… he crying for me?” 

“Of course he was,” Remi informed him. “Why wouldn’t he?” 

“Even… his right side…” 

“Yeah, we were all surprised by that one.” 

“And he will be very upset if we don’t wake him,” Tovi spoke again, turning his attention to the redhead. “My heart,” he muttered close to the other’s ear. “Anju, I need you to get up.” 

“Well, if all of us chatting didn’t get him up…” Remi began. 

Anju grumbled something, probably his native language- to the humor of the darker-toned princes; something about not wanting to get up seemed likely. 

“No, it’s not,” Tovi returned in Tamarian, smiling. “But there’s someone here I know you’d very much like to see.” 

“Nn? Who?” the patched man muttered, groggily lifting his head. He blinked a couple time, gaze settling on Remi. “What’d you wake me up for?” he asked grumpily. 

“Have you heard of clerics, Anju?” the other asked kindly. 

“… Suspicious group. Mom said they were necromancers by another name. Bringing back the dead… not good. Why?” 

Timol bit his lip. 

“It’s only bad if the one doing it has bad intentions, which necromancers generally do. Clerics help people needing another chance.” 

Anju sat up. “Remi… what are you saying?” 

The tattooed man moved to stand by the raven head. “Hello, Anju.” 

His jaw went slack. Eye grew wide. “No!” he yelled, attempting to bury himself under the blankets and Tovi. “It’s bad! Bad!” 

“I should go,” Timol muttered. 

“I’ll go with you,” Remi offered, tearing his gaze from the scene, the third prince trying to soothe the panicking redhead. “Pretty sure only Tovi can calm him down at this point anyway.” 

“Or you want to keep an eye on me too,” the blond sighed out in the hall. 

“No. Amanto trusts Missal, he’s done this for us before. We weren’t sure if it’d work because of all those wounds, but he’s better than we thought.” 

Oh, right. He should be covered in blood. He’d been put into fresh clothes and… “Not even scarring,” he muttered, looking underneath the shirt. Not a single mark, even among the lines of ink that covered him. 

“Missal is one of the best,” Amanto spoke. “Now, how hungry are you?” 

“…More tired, even though I just woke up.” 

“Yeah, it’s going to be like that for a week or so,” Missal told him. “Try not to overexert yourself for at least that long.” 

“Shouldn’t be difficult,” the blond agreed. 

“All right,” Remi asked. “Can Timol take a nap in my room, or do you two need to babysit him all night?” 

Amanto scoffed, and Missal spoke, “I’m going to be heading back now, actually. Amanto can get a hold of me if I’m needed, but that doesn’t seem likely. Have your nap. Have plenty of naps, actually. And food. A snack before the first nap wouldn’t be the worst idea.” 

“That’s doable, I think,” Remi voiced. “I’ll get something sent up.” 

“All right.” 

“Th-thank you!” Timol managed to call as the two men walked off. 

“You’re thanking the wrong person,” Missal corrected, still walking with the redhead. 

“Oh, right,” he realized. “I should probably go thank them too, shouldn’t I?” 

“Once you’re a little steadier on your feet. I’m sure they’ll understand. Come on; let’s get you to bed.” 

“That anxious to get me in your bed, are you?” Timol joked. 

“As much as I would love to follow that insinuation, I’m pretty sure that qualifies as ‘overexertion,’” Remi laughed as the two made their way up to his room. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Unfortunately.” 

“I’m holding you to that once you get your energy back.” 

“Looking forward to it.” 

Remi was behaving a bit like a doting parent, but Timol was pretty sure the other man was unaware of it, making double sure he was comfortable and had some fruit before getting under the covers. Had… he been worried too? “I’m sorry,” Timol finally spit out. 

“Great Goddess, what in the world for?” his friend asked. 

“I… upset you all.” 

“You didn’t. Arada did. You’ll only upset us if you don’t take of yourself.” 

A smile dared cross his lips. “Then I should get some sleep, huh?” 

“Yes, you should. I’m gonna get a bath, then be right next door in Tovi’s room if you need anything.” 

“All right. Thank you, Remi. I hope Anju’s… okay.” 

“He’ll be fine, probably just spooked. Don’t worry about him and get some sleep.” 

“… All right.” He curled up under the covers as the other man went into the next room, thinking there was no way he’d sleep anymore, but as he got more comfortable, his limbs felt more like lead, and soon, he was fast asleep. 

&

When he woke, he was definitely hungry, and looked around for Remi. True to his word, he was in the next room, alone with a book. “Oh, good, you’re up- Hungry?” 

“Yeah. There was a time I was used to it, but not so much anymore,” the tattooed man nervously laughed. 

“They don’t feed you?” 

“My sister enjoys random undeserved punishments and prohibiting kitchen staff from giving me anything is one of her favorites.” 

“Okay, we’re getting you down to the kitchen. No wonder you were so damn scrawny,” he added after a moment. 

Timol snorted, letting the darker-toned man lead him down. 

“Go sit in there,” Remi told the blond man when they arrived, pointing to an adjoining room with some tables and chairs. “I’ll charm the chef into giving us something delicious.” 

“Good plan, I like it,” was the returned chuckle, and went to go sit. 

It shouldn’t have surprised him that Anju was in the room as well, but his blind side to himself, at a table in a far corner with… he was pretty sure one of them was the redhead’s brother, but the curly-haired one, he had no idea. Timol bit his lip and found another place a good way away from the trio, just in case. 

It was a few awkward minutes before Remi rejoined him. He did go over to talk to the patched man a moment, to give his freckled cheek a kiss and speak a few words. Of course, the tattooed man didn’t know what they were, but they made Anju look over in his own direction. And smiled. Goddess, he was smiling. At himself. Had misconceptions been cleared, then? But when Remi came over, he was alone. “He’s still frightened of me?”

“I don’t think so. Cautious, maybe. The only lore of bringing people back from the dead in Newhaven was of necromancers, so-” 

“Ohhhh. That explains everything, actually.” 

“Yeah. He’s just finishing up with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend, and then he’ll be over here.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. Seeing fear in him and because of me… that was awful. That smile was very encouraging, but it crossed my mind that it might not have been to me.” 

“It was. Anju adores you,” Remi told him comfortingly. “As said, necromancers. Bad stuff.” 

It was another couple minutes before the two with the redhead stood to leave. Anju stood as well- but paused. Timol lowered his head, figuring maybe the other man was just leaving himself, but to his surprise, took a seat with them. “Hi Timol,” an uncharacteristically quiet tone greeted him, and his head shot up again. 

“Anju,” he breathed. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Y-you too,” he muttered back. “I’m, ah, sorry about before. I shouldn’t have, um-” 

Timol reached out to gently place his hand over his lover’s own. “Remi was kind enough to explain. No clerics in Newhaven?” 

“I’ve never heard of them. And Tovi told me that a lot people think even they aren’t real, but that’s how they like it. I think I understand that. Anytime anyone lost someone…” 

“Indeed.” 

“But… I’m glad Amanto had that connection.” 

“We all are, Nymph,” Remi chuckled at the adorable scene. 

“That reminds me- where did that nickname come from?” the blond prince asked, and the redhead groaned. 

“A game,” the yellow-eyed man replied, still grinning. “Shall I tell him the story, Anju?” 

A green eye rolled and he looked away, grumpy now but flushing pink. “You certainly don’t have to,” Timol chuckled. 

“…Remi uses it more often than Tovi, but Tovi gave it to me,” came the mutter, still flushed. “He… started playing a game about finding a tree nymph. Guess who was the tree nymph.” 

“I can’t imagine,” was the return, the other two sharing a laugh. “Sounds like a fun time.” 

“Tovi does love his games,” Remi spoke as if recalling a few. 

Anju seemed to pick up on that, too. “That was the only time he did something like that with me. Is it more often for you two?” he asked. 

“More often when we were younger,” the raven head continued to muse, grinning. 

“Maybe… we could all play later,” the patched man suggested, his visage suddenly matching his vibrant hair. 

“As much as I’d like to, Missal did say I should take it easy for a while,” the tattooed man recalled. 

“…How easy?” 

“Are you… asking if it’s all right to have sex with me?” Timol dared. 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” 

“Well, if you do all the work and don’t push him too hard, I doubt it’ll be a problem. Did he say any different to you?” he asked the third man. 

“He said at least a week and you know it,” Timol replied. “Please don’t think that means I don’t want to,” he added to his lover’s crestfallen look. 

“I just… don’t want you thinking I hate you,” Anju muttered, squeezing his hand. “I don’t. I…” he side-glanced the darker-toned man hesitantly, who took the hint. 

“I’ll be out in the hall. Come and get me after,” he spoke only with a soft smile, and left. 

“Well, now I just feel bad,” the patched man muttered. 

“Don’t. I’m sure… this was coming.” 

“Yeah. Um, like I was saying. I don’t hate you, at all, even when I saw you before. I was scared cause I didn’t know what was happening. I love you. I love you much it ripped me apart when you died. I’m terrified to feel that way again, but I could never stop caring about you, so please don’t think that I have.” 

Timol raised a hand to brush his thumb against the other’s freckled cheek. “It’s… an odd thing to spring on someone, and I understood your caution. I knew you were frightened.” He paused. “I’m sorry to have caused you so much pain. Remi told me your plans to bury me, though,” he added with a soft smile. “They sounded lovely.” 

“So… that would’ve been okay?” 

“Well, in Bri-la we usually cremate over bury, but yes, I think that would’ve been just fine.” 

“I… could show you if you want. That clearing. It’s the most peaceful place I’ve ever been in.” 

“After we finish eating with Remi, though.” 

“Yeah. I’ll go get him. It’s funny; you used to always use his title, but not anymore.” 

“You recall that afternoon all four of us spent together?” 

A dreamy grin crossed his face, now standing. “In absolute perfect detail.” 

Timol chuckled. “The two of them informed me that day it wasn’t really necessary anymore.” 

“That makes sense. I’ll be right back.” 

&

Sadly, as they finished eating, Timol was hit with a hard wave of dizziness as he stood, both Anju and Remi supporting him to keep him upright. “Yep, no outing for you,” the raven headed man decided. “You need some more rest first.” 

“But… I haven’t been awake long…” 

“This isn’t really an ordinary circumstance,” Anju added. 

“Ugh… fine…” 

“Thank you so much for your understanding,” Remi kidded. 

“I think I can walk back; I just stood too fast.” 

“We’re still keeping close.” 

“That’s… probably not a bad idea.” 

Thankfully, the walk up was uneventful, and while Remi was feeling obligated to do some training, but Anju had no such obligation, choosing to curl up next to the darker-eyed man. “You’re sure there’s nothing else that needs your attention?” Timol asked. “I don’t want to keep you from anything.” 

“You shush. We’re sleeping,” the redhead stated only, closing his eye and holding the other man close. Too. Fucking. Adorable. 

“Who am I to disagree?” he chuckled, and happily nodded off as well. 

&

When he woke, he was feeling very refreshed- and noted that, not only had be slept through the night, but the day was half gone. “Damn,” he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes- then made straight for the bathroom. 

Food would be good, he realized after relieving himself, and looked next door for Remi, but the rooms were empty. That was okay- he didn’t need a babysitter to take him to the kitchen. 

Oh, but he did need to brush his hair first. He’d been so tired he’d forgotten to braid it. 

It wasn’t perfect when he left the room, but it was mostly straight and presentable. It would do. He was hungry. 

Gratefully, the kitchen was quiet, and Anju’s brother saw him enter. “Looking for something to eat?” he asked, and Timol gave an unsteady nod. “Take a seat next door; I’ll bring something over.” 

“Thank you,” the blond replied, and, despite that no one else was in the small dining area, picked a short corner table. If Nega found that odd, he didn’t voice it, remaining expressionless when he brought the plate over. Timol thanked him again and started digging into the delicious food. _’Now I just have to figure out what to do with the rest of my day. There’s not much of it left… Persephone,’_ he suddenly realized. _‘I need to go see Hades and Persephone.’_

Before leaving, he asked Nega for a couple of pomegranates. The other man looked at him a little funny, but in the midst of explaining, held up a hand and gave the prince what he asked for. 

Timol’s mood lifted further while he made his way to the clearing, again comforted and welcomed the second he entered the space. He inhaled and paused where he stood a moment, enjoying the feeling, then walked over to the statues to kneel before them. 

And realized he’d forgotten a knife to cut the fruit open with. Sighing, he looked around. _‘A sharp rock will have to do,’_ was the decision, and bowed low before the statues after opening the fruit. 

“You’ve been taught well to show such gratitude,” a female voice he now knew spoke. When he looked up, though, Persephone was not alone- she was accompanied by her husband. 

Timol bent low again. “I am honored by your words,” he managed. 

A chuckle, but this one deep, hearty. Hades? “You have nothing to fear from us, Timol,” the man’s tone spoke, and the blond dared straighten himself again, but remained kneeling. A dog,the same dog from earlier, he was pretty sure, sat between the deities. 

“I… just wanted to thank you for this second chance,” he breathed, starting to feel dizzy. Was it their presence, or was he already tired again? “I’ll… I’ll endeavor not to waste it.” 

A kitten was in the woman’s hands, he noticed now, smoky gray with bright green eyes. “You prayed that you’d be able to see through Arada’s deception,” she spoke. 

“I-I did know better, I just… I guess I was afraid.” 

Persephone walked up to him to give him the kitten. At its touch, he felt renewed. Not enough to run laps or anything, but he was no longer worried about making it back to the palace without passing out on the way. “This is Aminta. She’ll help see to it that doesn’t happen in the future.” 

“You’re both too kind,” Timol spoke, incredibly touched. “I am unworthy of such a creature.” 

“We see differently. Now head on back and get some rest, lest our efforts be for naught.” 

“Yes, my lady,” he spoke with another, smaller bow, still holding the kitten. When he looked back up both deities were gone. He looked back down at the animal, who meowed softly. “Okay, Aminta, let’s go back.” 

_‘Stand slowly,’_ a quiet, young, female voice advised. ‘Or you’ll get dizzy again.’

There was no one around. He checked to be sure. Brow furrowing, he met the kitten’s gaze again. “Was… that you?” 

Aminta nodded. Could… cats do that? In any case, this was clearly a very special cat. He did get to his feet slowly, asking as they approached the palace, “Are you hungry?” 

A light laugh. _’I’m a spirit familiar, Silly. I don’t need any of that physical stuff.’_

“Oh. Good to know.” 

_‘Now get to bed.’_

“I’m going, I’m going; I’ve only been awake an hour.”

_‘You’re still recovering. Talk to me in your head so people don’t think you’re crazy.’_

_‘O-Oh. Okay.’_

He’d walked back up to Remi’s room, still wanting the comforting surroundings and hoping he wasn’t intruding. The guards did nothing to stop him, and he took that as an okay to go through. 

Anju and Remi were on the bed. It looked like Remi was trying to show the redhead something with thread and beads. “Hi!” the freckled man greeted him first. “Come join us!” 

“I was, um, actually looking for a place to-“ He was cut off by another dizzy spell, this one harder than the first. He grabbed onto the wall, both the other men swiftly coming over to stead him further and get him to the bed. 

“A place to lie down?” Remi guessed, chuckling. “Where’d you get a cat?” 

“Oh, she’s so cute!” the redhead cooed, the animal rubbing against his arm. “Does she have a name?” 

“A-Aminta, and it’s kind of a long story,” Timol replied once getting his bearings. 

“Well, you clearly need a nap. Get one, and you can tell us about her later on.” 

Timol gave a weak nod. “It’s okay if I…?” 

“You’re fine to nap there,” the other prince told him. “We’ll move over to the table, where we should’ve been to begin with. Apologizes if you find a bead or needle the hard way.” 

The paler man snorted, waving them off and getting more comfortable. Aminta curled up against his middle, and, more tired than he’d realized, fell fast asleep. 

&

The next few days held much of the same. Short bursts of energy, but mostly sleeping and eating. He’d been worried his friends wouldn’t believe how Aminta had come into his life, but the trio accepted the story with surprising ease- Tovi and Remi especially. Anju was wary, but calmed at the others' excitement on the matter, probably figuring this was another thing they knew more on than he did. Tovi wanted to hear all about how the deities had presented themselves and every word spoken, while Remi was even more engrossed with Aminta. He loved petting and playing with the little ball of fur, and she seemed equally charmed with him. With all three of them, actually. Was that what Persephone had meant? Aminta warmed up to people without ulterior motives? 

The first night he was back at dinner with the rest of the royals, he got his answer. The spirit feline was sitting on his shoulder and mostly hidden by his hair, so he didn’t think much of the fact that she was still with him- until Biya sat beside him and she started growling. _‘Please be calm; I already know I can punt Biya farther than I can trust her.’_

“When did you pick up a fucking cat?” his sister demanded in a dry tone.

“She was given to me,” he replied softly. He still didn’t know if she was even aware of what had happened to him, but he hadn’t been staying in his assigned room, either- she couldn’t come randomly take out her aggression on him as long as he was staying with Tovi and Remi- and it was probably making her livid. He didn’t dare think about what punishment she had in mind for him once she did get her hands on him. 

“Oo, aren’t you special. You’re not bringing it home.” 

He rolled his eyes, petted Aminta, and went back to his conversation with his friends. 

And Aminta, he was finding, wasn’t the only one doing all they could to stay close. More often than not, Anju found an excuse to see him at least once (or more) a day. The more absurd the excuse, the more Timol loved him. 

“I’m starting to feel like I have a shadow,” the prince finally joked one night, after making their way into Remi’s room. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” 

“I’m still convincing myself you’re really alive,” Anju told him. “And… Tovi and Remi have been whispering a lot. If I ask them about it, they brush it off as nothing, but… important things are happening, aren’t they?” 

“I don’t doubt it, but I don’t have much information myself.” He made a mental note to change that. 

Anju buried his face in his lover’s neck. “Promise me you’ll be as careful as you can,” his soft voice came. “I’m gonna make the other two promise too.” 

“I’ll do what I can,” Timol swore, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s worried form. 

The redhead nodded, then raised his gaze him. So beautiful, adorable, trusting… Timol couldn’t not kiss him. The patched man kissed back hard, almost desperately, like he thought the prince might disappear at any moment. _‘Well, I suppose I did before, didn’t I?’_

Anju surprised him again, speaking in perfect Brilin, “You. Bed. Now.” 

Timol obeyed, but asking, “When did you…?” 

“Lay back,” he replied only, still in the same language. 

Again, Timol did, keeping his gaze fixed on his lover. The other leaned over him, licking the lines of his swirling tattoos with just the tip of his tongue, working his way downward. 

Arousal sang hot in his veins while that blessed tongue teased him, nearly losing his breath completely when it found his waistband. Anju eased the garment down and off, and after licking his lips, swallowed his throbbing length down as far as he could. 

Timol gasped and groaned, breathing hitching further when two warm hands joined the messy effort. This was going to be a hard one, he could feel it already… Great Goddess, would Anju be able to swallow all that? He could hardly wait to watch him try. 

“So close already,” the freckled man purred, still stroking him. This dominant side of the redhead had the prince’s head spinning. “You’re gonna cover me in it, aren’t you?”

He called out helplessly at the words, thrusting against the hands slicked with spit and the tongue playing with his slit. “A-Anju…” 

“Oh, don’t worry; I’ll make you come hard.” 

The prince whimpered, and called out again when that hot mouth resumed hooding over his length again, his knees arching back and toes curling until… There. He called out when the orgasm hit him, tone strangled and desperate as his partner tried swallowing the copious amount of fluid spilling from him, but he’d been right- most of it dripped tanned, freckled skin. “Anju,” the blonde spoke again, still breathing heavily, and crooked a finger to beckon him forward. When he straddled his own waist, he requested, “Let me watch you pleasure yourself.” 

The redhead leaned back on one hand, the other already furious pumping his stiff, leaking shaft, moaning unabashedly while covered in thick cum. 

What a sight that was. Timol wished there was some way to record it and play it over and over. “I want to watch you come, Anju. You can, can’t you? Or do you need a cock inside you so badly?” 

“I want you, I do, I dunno if I can…” he trailed, back in Tamarian, marking how far gone he was, and the prince leaned forward to help- forcing the vision back on his own knees for support, then swallowed him down. 

Anju called out desperately, hands clinging tightly, but not painfully, to long, blond strands. “Make me come, make me come,” he pleaded. 

Timol sucked hard, unmercifully, and slipped a couple fingers into his lover’s entrance as if stretching him. Anju’s grip on his hair tightened, still not pulling too hard, moaning and thrusting while he lost his mind. Timol added two more fingers, and the redhead’s voice sang though the room as he came, spilling even more over himself. It had been eight days, and Timol decided to keep going, moving to push himself inside his lover. 

“Are you sure you- God, yes,” he moaned. “So full, so full…” he breathed, and started to move to put himself on top again- Timol did nothing to stop him, breathless at the sight. And he moved so painfully slow, trying to make it last longer. “It’s so good, I never want it to end…” 

“I’ll take you again and again, as long as you’ll have me, Anju, don’t worry.” 

The freckled man moaned, thrusts still slow and hard, but he couldn’t keep up the pace for long, riding his partner harder and faster as both their desires climbed. 

“Timol, Timol, I’m gonna come so hard…” 

“Right… with you…” Anju howled as he was filled, clenching around the length like he was afraid to let it leak out. “Can you come keeping me inside you?” Timol asked, his own length still hard. “Come, but don’t spill… let me see you…” 

Anju thrust down hard and stayed there, pumping himself again, so hot and flushed, he looked so delicious… Cum fountained out of him to slash onto his partner’s midsection- and nothing leaked out of him. 

“What a sight you are,” he mused at the panting man. “I could have you all over again.” 

“Best not,” the other breathed. “Don’t wanna push you too much. In a couple days, though, you’ll be taking me till I pass out, so be ready.” 

Timol chuckled, and laid a kiss in his ruffled hair. Surprisingly, he still felt pretty energetic, and replied, “Yes, Sir. I’m gonna get a bath running.” 

But when the prince returned, Anju looked hesitant, awkwardly holding the prince’s hairbrush. Timol cocked his head at his lover in silent question. “I was, um, wondering,” the redhead began. “That, um, braid you had your hair in- do you do that every night?” 

“To prevent tangles as much as possible, yes,” the blond man replied. “Why do you ask?” 

“I, um… Could I… help you with it tonight?” he stammered out 

Timol smiled. Anju didn’t know what he was asking, not really, but in this case, was willing to let it go. “I would like that very much.” 

The patched man perked and smiled, the blond coming back over to sit beside his lover. The bath could wait a little while. “Honestly, I don’t know how you deal with all this hair yourself,” Anju spoke, starting with the very ends of the lengths now in his lap. 

“At home, I have my brothers to help, and myself them,” the prince explained. “When I’m away from them, however… Well, the braid isn’t nearly as nice,” he chuckled. 

“Am… I doing it right?” came the nervous query. 

“Yes. Starting to brush at the end saves a lot of trouble, actually.” 

“…It made the most sense to me; but I wanted to be sure.” 

Timol smiled, watching the other man gently work out the tangles, even separating the strands into three large groups as he got higher to make his task easier. The prince began to wonder if his lover was as clueless about the action as he’d thought, or if Anju was just this gentle. He wouldn’t have put it past Tovi to have told him what a show of trust this was. 

In any case, Anju brushing his hair was extraordinarily calming, and the tattooed man found himself starting to nod off despite that neither of them had bathed yet- until Anju started braiding. There was some muttered cursing at first, but Timol didn’t have the heart to intervene. After a few more missteps, the freckled man did get himself figured out; the action seemed to get easier for him about halfway down. “Seriously, how do you do this yourself?” 

“Very carefully,” Timol replied, pulling him close again as soon as he was done. “I do have about twenty years’ experience with this hair, you know.” 

And emerald eye and furrowed brow was raised to him. “You’re twenty?” 

“Well, almost twenty-two. Is that important?” 

“I… just didn’t know how old you are. Actually, I don’t know how old Remi is either. Sad, huh?” 

“If you haven’t asked and it hasn’t been mentioned, it can be difficult to tell. He doesn’t look it, but he’s close to thirty-“ 

“Oh my God,” Anju muttered, sounding horrified as he hid his face in his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Timol asked, attempting to keep his own tone calm. 

“Probably nothing at this point, but… I mean, how old do you think I am?” 

This was turning into an odd conversation. Did Havans care so much about age? “I’d say mid-twenties.” 

A scoff. “Nineteen. Barely. And I was freaked out enough that Tovi’s twenty-six, but knowing Remi’s almost thirty, that’s- that’s just-“ 

“That’s just what?” 

“Isn’t that big an age gap… bad?” 

“There are those who would manipulate someone out of spite or gain, but in this case, no, I don’t think so.” 

“…Really?” 

“Yes, really,” the prince smiled. “Had it been bothering you so much?” 

“…Yeah,” he admitted sheepishly. “Seems stupid now, though.” 

The other man couldn’t help a small snort. “Sometimes it helps just getting things spoken.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Heading back soon?” 

“Actually, I was wondering how you felt about me spending the night here.” 

“All things positive.” 

&

It was a few days more before Timol saw a royal Shareen coach arrive from his spot in the gardens. He’d reclaimed his spot under a particular oak tree that actually provided a pretty decent view of the palace’s main entrance- should he chose to face it. At the moment, he wasn’t, had turned to look when he heard the carriage, and turned away again now. Princess Kataz had made good time, but with the allegations at hand, she really couldn’t afford not to. 

_‘Not my problem,’_ he decided, easing back against the large trunk, also deciding that it was very likely he was going to miss dinner. In the formal way, anyhow. Likelihood of slipping into the kitchen later on was very high. 

But as he dozed in his favorite spot, there was shuffling in the grass, and it was getting closer. Filling with dread, he opened his eyes. “Anju,” the prince smiled now. “What brings you out here?” 

“I was asked to get you. This is a nice spot; I’m sorry I have to take you from it.” 

“I wish you were going to join me as well,” Timol stated, brushing himself off as he stood. “Dare I ask who want what?” 

“I guess Princess Kataz just got here, and wants to go right into putting Kria and Arada on trial.” 

“All right, but… what does that have to do with me?” 

“Timol, you’re the reason Arada was arrested. They want you there.” 

“Can she be put on trial for murdering someone who’s still alive?” 

“The official charge is attempted murder because reasons, so yes. Now, move,” he laughed. 

“Yes, Sir,” the tattooed man snickered along, and followed the redhead back to the palace. 

Timol had yet to have a reason to be in the throne room, and found he liked it a lot more than the one in Bri-la. Everything there was dark and oppressing like it was the law for it to be that way, while the opposite rang true here. There was nothing chilling about the room, plenty of wide windows and growing plants just like everywhere else. 

Queen Cela sat at the center up a few stairs, her husband at her right and brother at her left. Tovi sat beside his husband while both King Mayte and Queen Arna were also to the right. Hadn’t she just left? That had to have been a swift boat to catch up. 

Then his gaze caught Princess Kataz’s eye. Her pale features were set, not regarding him exactly, but… she didn’t ignore his entry either. Huh. Not sure what else to do, he gave a bow to the native queen and her family, then the visitor. 

“Oh, good,” Cela smiled. “Anju was able to find you.” 

“Forgive me, Your Highness, but I am unsure as to why I’m needed.” 

“Of course you are,” a new tone came, one Timol knew too well, mood plummeting at his sister’s entrance. “You could hardly navigate the way from a wooden box.” 

Her. Tamarian. Was. Awful. “’Out of a wooden box,’” he corrected in a dour tone before he could stop himself. _‘Shit, another one I’m gonna feel that one later,’_ he realized, but didn’t let it show. And realized he hadn’t been feeling any of his comments lately. Probably all the time he was spending around the princes. 

“All right, we’re not here to bicker,” Queen Cela spoke. 

At which point Timol realized the princess was looking at him… in a curious sort of way. Not wanting to cause Queen Cela more irritation, he simply looked her way with an arched eyebrow. She pursed her lips, but in a way that seemed to be concealing laughter. What in the world did that mean? 

Actually, there didn’t seem to be anything hostile about her at the moment. He hadn’t seen much of her in the past, and… actually, he hadn’t ever seen her be openly hostile, just moody, and most assumed her to have the same temperament as the rest of her family. But then, he hadn’t ever pissed her off either, and she was probably about to be handed a crown. 

“Agreed,” the princess said now, turning her attention back to Queen Cela. “It’s my understanding my mother and older sister have gotten themselves into some trouble.” 

Timol dug his fingernail into his palm so he didn’t comment. It wasn’t his place, and he was in enough trouble himself. 

Queen Cela suffered no such malady. “Some trouble?” she repeated. “They conspired to kill not only my brothers, but myself and my husband, as well as other visiting royals. ‘Some trouble’ is a bit of an understatement, Princess Kataz.” 

“I would very much like to see proof of these events,” was the monotone reply. “Other than the fact they’re jailed, or so I assume.” 

Wow. Her Tamarian was perfect. 

“Indeed they are,” the darker-toned woman replied. “But I do not expect you to take our word for it. We have a recording taken the day after the attempts occurred. Amanto?” 

The scientist, unseen behind the royals until now, came forward with a device Timol was unfamiliar with. It looked like a box, big enough to be held with both hands, and made of metal- sans one part that looked like it had been punctured multiple times. He was startled to hear both Queen Kria and Princess Arada’s voices coming from it, bickering, but about what the blond couldn’t fully comprehend, only that they were trying to place blame on each other. 

It (of course) made sense to Princess Kataz, pursing her lips again to give a nod, and Amanto turned it off. “I cannot begin to express my apologizes, Queen Cela,” the visitor spoke then. “I do hope their horrible course of action will not affect our relationship in the future.” 

“How do we know you weren’t involved?” the Brilin queen questioned in her usual hard tone. 

“My goodness, Queen Biya,” the princess returned, unbothered. “Your grasp of our language must be slipping; the very argument just played exonerates me from blame. Shall we listen to it again?” 

The other woman was not so easily swayed. She did know Sheean well, but the rate the two were going back and forth must’ve confused her. Or she wasn’t getting her words right. Either was possible. “And how do we know saying such was not intentional?” 

Kataz turned to fully face her, her back to Timol now. “How does everyone know they stupidly confessed in blaming each other for their plans’ failures, while saying if I was included all I could have done was mess it further while clearly furious was not a ruse? Queen Biya, surely you jest.” 

At that, she did back off, not looking too happy about it. Timol crossed his arms, raising a hand over his mouth in attempt to conceal how funny he found the whole thing. 

He was unsuccessful. 

“Find something amusing, you little pissant?” his sister sneered at him in their native language. 

“Why shouldn’t he?” Kataz spoke up in the same way before Timol barely had any time to panic. “You’re the one making a fool of yourself.” 

Had she just… defended him? In public? The infuriated look on Biya’s face said she had. 

The princess, meanwhile, turned back to Queen Cela. “Given that they acted in your country, please exact punishment as you see fit.” 

“You know what that means, yes?” she replied. “Would you like to speak to them first?” 

“After committing such acts? No. I think I’m nearly as anxious as Prince Remi to see them executed.” 

At the words, the other woman’s attention swept to her brother, now looking a little sheepish. She shook her head, then spoke, “Take them outside; we’ll meet you there.” 

“Of course, Sister,” he replied, back to a grin while he jumped up to stride from the room. 

The native queen stood then, her family, then visitors, following her out the main way. Timol waited till then, electing to go back out another way. If he could help it, he wouldn’t be at the execution. Hopefully no one would- 

“Prince Timol?” 

Dammit. Maybe he could get her to go away. “No one’s around, you can stop that,” he coolly informed the princess. 

“Stop what?” she questioned. 

“Being nice to me. Goddess knows the lot of you have never bothered before.” 

“… You have never seen me out of my mother’s earshot, have you?” 

“Why would that matter?” 

“Because not all of us are as brave as you,” she told him. 

He searched for any hint of jest- and came up short. “Why would you say that?” 

“Because it’s true. Are you not joining us?” 

“I would rather not.” 

“You don’t want to see those who have wronged you punished?” 

“It’s enough to know it’s being done.” He didn’t want to see Remi kill anyone, no matter how much they deserved it. “My presence is far from required.” 

“All right,” she replied –smiling again- and headed back the way she’d come. 

“Got a little crush on my brother, Princess?” he heard Biya taunt. “Maybe we can do something about that.” 

“Perhaps,” she agreed. “But I wish to take a husband, not a captive.” 

“He’ll do as he’s told,” was the dry return. 

Timol, meanwhile, was having a panic attack. Kataz had yet to be anything like her reputation, but that could easily just be because her mood had to be fantastic right now. 

_‘But what if she’s the truth in Arada’s lie? She had to have learned the behavior she mimicked somewhere,’_ a small tone in the back of his mind dared to voice. 

He peered around the corner to watch the two women leave. “I wish to take a husband, not a captive,” he repeated softly to himself, wishing he hadn’t left Aminta outside. “That… would be a nice change.”


	4. Chapter 4

Timol was feeling pretty good about life in general. Deities he admired had seen fit to let him continue living, and saw Anju, Remi, and Tovi all the time now. Sure, Biya was still up his ass whenever she could be, but that still wasn’t often, as he was still staying in Remi’s room. That lead to… very interesting nights. He never wanted his stay here to end, but now that the trial was over… Ugh. They could be leaving any day now- and probably without warning. 

Knowing the others were busy with plans of their own, Timol had gone back out to the tree after the trial, wanting some time on his own, Aminta still sound asleep in the sun. Spiritual entity or no, she was still a cat, and loved to sleep and play. 

He could hear a couple someones coming, and found them to be the people he desired to see least. “Oh your feet, you little ingrate,” Biya commanded. 

Oh, Princess- no, _Queen_ Kataz was with her. Well, technically she hadn’t given him a reason to be rude to her… He stood up, but in his own time. Aminta stirred a little, blinking up from her spot in the sun. “What do you want?” 

“I have wonderful news!” she proclaimed. 

“I’ll take that bet,” he drawled right back. _‘Please tell me she’s not doing what I think she is,’_ he silently prayed. 

“I found a use for your insolent ass,” his sister continued to beam, ignoring the comment. Wow, she was in a good mood. “You are going to marry Queen Kataz so we’ll have a stable alliance between our two countries, something we both dearly need.” 

“No, I’m not,” he returned in the same tone.

Her smile widened. “It’s a Shareen wedding- you could be bound and gagged and it would be valid, so I suggest you go along with this complacently while you still have some dignity.” 

His dark eyes narrowed. “I put self-respect as a higher priority,” he shot right back, and in the corner of his gaze, saw the other woman’s eyebrows lift. But whether she just wanted a shot at beating him or… Was she impressed? He’d already been fooled by Arada; he wasn’t in a rush to have it happen again. 

“No one cares what you prioritize, Timol, and the sooner you realize that, the better. I’d give you a good hit for that talk, but you’re not longer my problem. Maybe Queen Kataz will cut out that insolent tongue and save us all some trouble.” With that, she stormed out, leaving him alone with the new queen. 

Timol’s heart hammered in his throat, but kept his expression steady. “Well? Get it over with,” he spoke in her language, retaking his seat. Anju was a better teacher than any book. 

A slight start crossed her own gaze, but then asked in smooth Tamarian, “Get what over with?” 

“Whatever you’re going to do to try and put me in my place,” he returned in an exasperated tone, switching to Tamarian as well. He was still far from fluent in Sheean. 

“…I have no intention of harming you,” she replied quietly. 

“Your reputation says otherwise.” 

“I have done as needed to stay in my mother’s favor. I believe I told you that.” 

“Nice try; I’m not falling for the same trick twice,” he spat back, but realized then that, despite being awake, Aminta seemed completely unbothered by the woman’s presence. Hm.

Her brow furrowed. “Trick? I do not- Ah. Arada spoke similarly, did she? Now I have no hope you will trust me.” 

“What, I’m supposed to believe she stole your viewpoint to get my guard down?” Someone else was coming. Who?

“She did not know my viewpoint, but yes, it sounds as though she tried to mimic it.” She bit her lip… and had been looking down awhile now. “Oh, hello,” she spoke in a completely… normal, almost friendly tone. Anju, with a picnic basket.

“Uh, hi,” he replied in his adorable, awkward way. Kataz wasn’t wearing her crown; he didn’t have to bow if he didn’t want to. 

“I don’t want to intrude on existing plans,” the woman spoke now, then turned her attention back to Timol. “Please seek me out later; my room is next to your sister’s.” 

“…And if I don’t?” he questioned her retreating back, stalling her. 

She turned and replied with a shrug, “I’ll find you tomorrow,” then continued out. 

“Was that Queen Kataz?” Anju asked, watching her go.

“Yes. According to my sister, we’re engaged now.” 

“…Fuck.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Still wanna have lunch?” 

Timol smiled at his lover. “I would never turn down time with you.” 

Anju grinned, but decided his own seat was in the prince’s lap. “Keeping close today, are you?” Timol kidded. 

His lover turned his attention to him from the food, a wicked grin in place. “It’ll make it easier for me to get dessert.” 

Oh. “Anju, don’t get me wrong, I love the enthusiasm, but that’s really not appropriate out here.” 

“Why not? Is it the same reason I couldn’t kiss you before?” 

“Yes. You belong to Tovi and Remi, and people will think badly of them if you’re too affectionate with me. How we are now is barely acceptable.” 

“Stuuuuupiiiid.” 

He snorted at the response. 

“Timol, Tovi and Remi know how much I care about them. I don’t care what people say.” 

“You have that luxury. They don’t, do you understand?” 

Anju sighed. “I don’t like it, but I do. Do I have to get off your lap, too?” 

“As much as I don’t want you to…” 

“Oh, I can feel how much you don’t want me to,” he grinned again, and took a seat beside the prince. “Dammit. I suppose we can go back to the bedroom after.” 

“A little spoiled, are we?” Timol chuckled, pulling the food out. 

“Well, I have three powerful men at my beck and call, so yeah, little bit.” 

The blond laughed. “Two powerful men, and your faithful servant,” he replied, giving his lover’s hand a kiss.

“Timol…” 

“Aren’t you hungry?” the other asked only, offering him some fruit slices. 

“Yes, but I’m also sick of you putting yourself down.” 

“…If I truly had a voice, I would be able to decide for myself who I marry,” was the somber reply.

“…Is that the first time you’ve talked to her?” 

“Yes. She’s claiming that Arada was tricking me, but of course she’s not. But if she’s just trying to trick me again…” 

“Yeah. It’s… hard to tell with them.”

_‘Well now, I’m starting to get insulted.’_

“Aminta? Aminta!” Timol realized at the kitten’s voice, looking around until he saw her staring up at him, and yes, looking annoyed. “I am so sorry. I did notice you were calm while it was just Queen Kataz, but… I’m sorry if this insults you further, but I wasn’t sure if you were still groggy.” 

_‘As you said, you already know you can’t trust Biya, but as for Kataz, I see no ill will in her.’_

Timol sat back. “How is that possible? Her reputation is no different from the rest of her family’s.” 

_‘I just know when someone has bad intentions or not; I don’t know motivations.’_

“Fair enough,” he replied, and at Anju’s puzzled expression, passed on the conversation. 

“Well, that’s encouraging, right? If Aminta likes her, that literally means she’s trustworthy,” Anju smiled. “Even if we don’t understand how.” 

_‘I like this one,’_ Aminta chuckled.

“Have you ever heard a story about her specifically being, you know, like them? Or is she just staying quiet and letting people assume?” 

Timol thought about it. “Of course there are stories, but… rumors are created fairly easily. She could have done just that.” 

“So it’s very possible you’re not as fucked as originally thought.” 

_‘I wish to take a husband, not a captive,’_ he recalled. Huh. “Yes,” he replied, although still with hesitation. “I suppose it is.” 

&

When they’d finished eating, Timol walked with Anju up to Kataz’s room. He knocked twice, but there was no answer. “Would she get pissed if we peeked inside?” the redhead asked. 

“I think that would depend on which side of her is the true one,” the prince replied. 

“Good enough for me.” 

“What?” 

He opened the door. 

“Anju!” Timol hissed, but his lover whole-heartedly ignored him, walking in and looking around. Not wanting to leave him alone, the blond hesitantly followed. 

Kataz was passed out asleep in a large armchair, a book across her chest. She’d changed from her travelling clothes, now in just a dark red robe that, well, it was an interesting combination with her long, deep blue hair. Anju was hovering around her; it looked like he was trying to see what she was reading. 

“Anju!” the prince whispered urgently again. 

And again, he was ignored. 

Timol walked pointedly up to the redhead, and took hold of his wrist to cart him back out, quietly but swiftly closing the door behind them. “What do you think you’re doing?!” No country would find that behavior appropriate. 

“I was just trying to see what she was reading,” the freckled man defended himself. “What someone reads can say a lot about them.” 

“I… I can’t argue the point, but Anju, if she’d woken up…” 

“I know. But I’m not sorry. Catching someone by well-intentioned surprise also shows what kind of person they are.” 

Sighing, Timol pulled his lover close. “Stupid idiot. I love you so much. Did you catch the title?” he dared, releasing him. 

“Yeah. It’s a book of constellation stories- Remi has a copy, only in Tamarian.” 

“The rate you’re learning languages could give Tovi hard competition.” 

Anju shrugged. “Remi told me though, that Sha-ree and Bri-la didn’t have any constellation stories. That they didn’t have an interest.” Well, not as a whole, but… “So it’s kinda weird she is, right?” 

“It could mean many things,” the prince agreed. “But let’s go back to Remi’s room for now, unless you need to be getting back.” 

“I have some time,” the other smiled devilishly, taking his hand. 

“Oh yes, you mentioned some plans earlier, didn’t you?” Timol smiled as they walked back down the hall. 

“I did,” his lover replied, but this time in Brilin, and the prince groaned, again star struck by the man who always had him so entranced. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I include some plans of my own,” he replied in the same way, and interest pricked the freckled features. 

“What kind of plans?” Anju asked as they entered their destination, the door firmly closed and locked behind them.

“The fun kind,” Timol replied, wasting no more time before pulling the redhead into a deep kiss that was greedily accepted. The two didn’t even try to untwist from each other while they made their way to the bed, but the blond maintained the upper hand for once, staying atop his lover when they dropped to the mattress. He moved down the freckled form, licking and kissing and nipping sun-kissed skin as he went, pleased with himself when he found the younger man’s waist- and a very hard length underneath thin fabric. 

“Timol, please, do something,” the patched man’s pained voice came. 

Gladly. He pulled away the constricting garment, and after a lick to his own lips, swallowed down the twitching length. Anju howled, whining and moaning when a couple wetted fingers slipped inside him as well. 

His cock was drooling already, panting and begging for more, body so hot… but still wasn’t coming. “Do you need a dick inside you so badly?” the prince purred, his lover moaning helplessly. He certainly did seem ready… Okay. He pulled himself up to hover back over Anju, positioning himself to push inside the waiting hole. 

Anju’s voice rang through the space again, quickly followed by more pleas not to stop. Timol was happy to oblige. 

The freckled man came soon after, but the other man was not relenting, deep in his own quest for the same, and knowing Anju loved every second of this. He thrived on the over-sensitivity, his body screaming while he was pounded into, his voice ringing into the skies… Timol came hard watching him, spilling into and overflowing his lover. 

Anju took hold of his own length, continuing to pump it. Must be close to another one. “Still need more?” the blond asked. “You’re so gorgeous like that, half-mad with desire…” 

A broken cry elicited from him, and he come all over his middle again, but this time stilled, catching his breath. Timol lay down beside him, offering soothing kisses while he got his breathing under control. “That… was amazing,” Anju spoke when he could. 

“Agreed,” was the chuckled reply. “Though I’m a little surprised that was all it took to sedate you.” 

“Yeah, that’s been happening a lot lately,” the redhead muttered in an irritated tone. 

“Too much of a good thing, perhaps?”

“Maybe.” The thought seemed to cause more annoyance. “I’m still gonna need a minute before cleaning up.” 

“Take all the time you need. I’m certainly not objecting to lying here with you.” 

The patched man smiled, and leaned over to give him a soft kiss. Times like this never went unappreciated. 

&

Once Anju had gone on his way, Timol headed back down to Kataz’s room. “Your lover has quite the vocal range,” she greeted him. 

“…I want to be surprised you were able to hear him down this way, but I’m really not,” he snorted with a sigh, coming in. “What did you want to talk to me about? Or perhaps rethinking not beating on me earlier?” 

“Extraordinary,” she smiled. 

“What is?” 

“That you still have a fire so brightly lit within you. For many, it would have died out long ago.” 

“…It almost has, once or twice,” the prince decided to admit. “But the look on Biya’s face when I defy her is just too good.”

“Even when it causes you pain?” 

“Especially then. Why am I here?” 

“To discuss our marriage,” she replied, taking a seat. 

He elected to stand. “You’re not going to just do whatever you want? My sister made it perfectly clear-” 

“I was thinking of marrying here.” 

He blinked, stunned. 

A playful smile sat on the queen’s lips. “To surprise you into such a state must be quite the feat. I am honored.” 

“I’m still not submitting to you.” 

A chuckle now. “The time may come that you want me, but even if it doesn’t, my heir does not have to come from you.” 

“…You really want to get married here?” 

“I do not want my husband to hate me, and I hoped this gesture would help. Even if we waited until getting back to Sha-ree, I would not have you dragged into my presence as Biya spoke. That is undignified behavior for both parties.” 

“…How many brothers do I have?” See if her answer was any better.

“Hm. The ones I know of… There’s a pair of twins, yes? Younger ones?” He nodded, keeping his neutral stance. Everyone knew of the twins, be it fortunate or not. “Jemen, I’ve seen on a couple of occasions…” Holy shit, she knew one by name. “And there’s a quiet one. I don’t know his name, but he’s very sweet.” 

“Sien,” Timol hesitantly told her. “Is that all?” 

“That I know of, yes. Did I pass your test?” 

“Only because we keep Triet away from visitors. He doesn’t just speak his mind, he speaks his mind as rudely as possible.” 

To his surprise, she laughed. “I see.” 

“…Could I send for them?” he asked. 

She cocked her head slightly, brow furrowed. “You do not need to ask permission for this, especially if you’re agreeing.” 

“I… think I am. And I would like them here.” 

Her confusion lightened, and she smiled. “I’ll not hinder you. If you’ll allow it, I look forward to meeting them.” 

“A couple of them are… skittish, but I think that would be all right.” 

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” 

Timol gave a nod, and left the room. He did need to ask Queen Cela’s permission, as this was her home, but he very much doubted it would be a problem. 

&

A few days later, Timol glanced up at the skies by the edge of a very special forest. It wasn’t raining yet, but those clouds looked ready to burst. The rains were coming, and coming fast.

The blond hadn’t known anything about the burial customs in Southern Tamar, but in the midst of a solemn gathered crowd, was getting a crash course on the military version- Kria’s forces had killed four guards, and now, on the edge of a forest he now knew was a living memorial, these four were being remembered as well. 

Remi looked like a wreck standing in front of the four plots, a wooden coffin beside each one. His sister and her husband stood front and center with him, Tovi and Anju huddled together off to the side. Remi was expected to say a few words. Timol had no doubt Remi _wanted_ to say a few words on behalf of his fallen soldiers, but what form those words should take seemed to be escaping him. 

Finally, the prince’s heartbroken gaze rose to the rest of the gathered crowd. “Even though,” he began, but then started again, tone louder and more confident. “Even though the ones responsible for this act have paid for their actions, it doesn’t change the pain those actions brought.” He paused before continuing. “Perhaps comfort can be found in knowing they won’t be able to wound anyone any further. What I do know is all hate can breed is more hate. Only by moving forward and trying harder and we achieve a better future. Something Sandra, Cris, Moore, and Delin knew well. Mourn them, yes, but also remember what they strove for. To live a life can be spoken of with pride.” 

He lowered his head again, and the man moved to stand in front of each coffin and bow, and hand over his heart in respect. 

Queen Cela walked to him to put a hand on his shoulder- he turned into the gesture and it deepened to a tight hug. “Friends,” she spoke with a soft, mournful smile after releasing her brother. “There will be music and memories in the yard this evening. Stay here and remember as long as you wish, and please feel free to join us in celebrating their lives.” 

Families and friends approached the coffins. Timol started to back away. He’d attended out of respect for the lives lost; he hadn’t known any of them. ‘I should say something to Remi. But what?’ What could he say?

 _‘Give the man a hug,’_ Aminta’s now very familiar drawl advised him. She was usually traveling on his shoulder. _‘Things like this don’t need words.’_

The blond looked back over to his friend, now in a comphy-looking cluster with his husband and lover. _‘Maybe… I should wait.’_

_‘And maybe I could chase you over there.’_

_‘…I could take you.’_

_‘You’re assuming this is the only form I have.’_

Timol paused, wondering if he should test the entity, then decided it was in his best interest not to and walked over to the trio. 

_‘Good boy.’_

_‘You’re pushing it.’_

He dragged his feet a little, not because he didn’t want to comfort his friend- he just had no idea how to do so. A hug, sure, but… was that enough? 

It felt so awkward to approach the mournsome trio, even more so when they noticed him, but there was scarcely any time to dwell on the emotion, as when they saw him, or Remi specifically, the native prince embraced him for a hug all on his own. Timol, although stunned, swiftly returned the gesture, and replicated it with each male.

“So… now what?” Anju asked, looking as awkward as the blond felt. 

“Now,” Tovi spoke, rewrapping his arms around his husband. “We go back to Remi’s room where I am going to read to him for the rest of the afternoon until nightfall, when we are going to the bonfire.” 

“Good plan. I like it.” 

“Care to join us, Timol?” 

“You should,” the redhead spoke seriously, and his lovers looked equally pleased with the idea.

Well, it wasn’t as if he’d had anything specific planned already… “I’d love to.” 

&

Queen Cela had said she’d be happy to meet and host Timol’s brothers, and said she’d have quarters near his readied for them. 

Biya was clearly less excited at the news, and pointedly avoided him whenever possible, probably because he could no longer be an outlet for her rage. He’d have to keep a close eye on his brothers, even here. 

“You’ve been so happy,” Anju noted a few nights later. “Is it because you’re getting visitors you like?” 

“And Biya’s avoiding me like I have a deadly and contagious disease,” he replied contently, a hand in messy red strands while his lover lay on top of him. “It’s wonderful.” 

The patched man laughed. “Tell me about them.” 

“I’d love to. Jemen’s the oldest after Biya and I-” 

“Wait. Are you the oldest, or is Biya?” 

“We were born the same night, but she’s the girl, so either way, she’s the one ruling.” 

“That’s dumb.” 

“The opposite would be true in Newhaven, yes?” 

“Doesn’t make it any less dumb.” 

“Fair enough,” the blond chuckled, and leaned forward to give his freckled nose a kiss. “Sien’s a couple years younger than Jemen, nineteen, and a lot more skittish, so I keep him as close as possible. Noblewomen can get grabby, and at least at this point, he can’t bring himself to fight back.” 

Concern and confusion marred Anju’s adorable features. “They… can take advantage of you?” 

“If they want a child with royal blood, there’s no law preventing them.” 

“…That’s terrible.” 

“Starting to see why no one wants you near the place?”

Looking guilty, he nodded. “So, three brothers?” 

“Five. Triet was a couple years behind Sien, but Mother had Nan and Den late in life, and again, on the same night. Her body couldn’t handle it; she died that night, and they… Many blame Nan and Den and hold them up as scapegoats.” 

“…You keep them especially close, don’t you?” 

“Whenever possible. I wanted to bring them with us, but of course Biya wouldn’t hear it. She barely tolerated that I was supposed to come with her. The older three said they’d watch over them, but they’re no doubt being worked twice as hard in my absence-” 

“Wait, what? Why are they being worked at all? They’re-” 

“Male,” Timol finished. “Sons of the previous queen, yes, and that supposed to earn them light duty, but still male.” 

“…You too?” 

“I was tattooed at the earliest possible age, as was Jemen; most of my worries about myself ended there. Jemen usually stays behind because people have to listen to him, and he can watch the younger ones. No working, no touchy-feely nobles. But that’s where the perks end for us.” 

“So… you had to have all this done,”-the redhead gestured down the paler form- “just to be treated like a person.” 

“Terrifying, isn’t it?” 

“And horrible! How could anyone treat-?” 

Timol cut him off with a hard kiss. As much as he did love Anju’s righteous fury, ranting was not what he wanted right now. 

And gratefully, the redhead returned his vigor, kissing back and warm hands and growing hard. “Wanting another time around, I take it?” 

“If you’re up for it.” 

“I think you can feel how up for it I am,” was the return, and started thrusting down on his own hardening length. “Oo, I can feel you filling me up again,” he moaned. 

“Feels good, does it?” 

“So good… Wreck me, Timol.” 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Busy!” he called, pressing those freckled hips closer, his partner still lying against him. 

“I apologize, Prince Timol,” a monotone replied. “There is a matter of great importance and Prince Tovi requests your presence.” 

Dammit. “What could he want me for?” he muttered. 

“I dunno, but I wouldn’t keep him or Haji waiting,” Anju advised him, sliding back to the mattress. “I’ll still be here when you get back, promise.” 

Timol sighed, gave him a kiss, and stood. After hurriedly wiping himself off and gaining a pair of pants and shirt against the rainy chill outside, he answered the door. 

Oh. He had seen this one with Tovi a lot. Haji. Good to know. “What does Prince Tovi want with me?” he asked. 

“Prince Tovi asked me to bring you this way, please,” she spoke only, and, still not at all happy about this turn of events, followed her down the hall. 

They seemed to be heading outside-outside, as in, outside the palace and towards the back. He’d expected a meeting room, maybe the other prince’s own quarters if it was something really dire… “Where are we going?” 

“I was instructed to bring you to the guest houses.” 

Huh? He could only think of one reason for that, but there was no way his brothers had arrived already. 

Unless they’d left before he’d sent the message. That would explain everything. 

He prayed they were all right. 

His suspicions proved correct, a Brilin-style carriage sitting outside the first house they came to. Den came running out then, making straight for his brother’s tight embrace- his hair cut to just around his ears. 

Goddess. Something had happened. 

He looked up to see Jemen exiting the house, his appearance intact, though worn and tired. Tovi was with him, wearing a matching grim expression. Timol picked Den up and walked over to them. “Dare I ask?” 

“Do you?” Triet asked dryly, coming out himself, reeking of his usual bad attitude. He appeared un-maimed as well, at least, but Jemen cast him a warning look. “What? This never would’ve happened if-” 

“Kylynn is a bitch whether Timol is in the palace or not so don’t you fucking dare blame him.” 

“She did this?” the tattooed man asked with a nod to the boy’s hair. 

“To both him and Nan,” Triet provided, tone still edged in accusation. “And when Sien actually opened his mouth and tried to stop her, she cut out his tongue.” 

Timol’s eyes widened in horror. “Will he recover?”

“Physically, the bleeding’s stopped and it seems to be healing,” Jemen took over with another glare to the younger man. “Emotionally, we’re not sure. Nan doesn’t leave his side.” 

“…How did you get out of there?” 

“We didn’t escape, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Triet’s hard tone came again. “Kylynn told us to leave, that we were no longer allowed in ‘her castle.’” 

“Her castle?” the oldest of them repeated. “Biya will love that.” 

“As said, it’s no problem for you to stay here,” Tovi spoke then, looking a little agitated himself, probably at the hostility between them- No. He was supposed to be spending time with Remi right now. And no doubt Remi hadn’t been happy about letting his husband leave him alone. Well, maybe it was both. “We’re in the process of getting more permanent rooms ready for you anyhow.” 

“You are?” Triet asked, confused. 

“I realize now you couldn’t have known,” Timol answered. “But I sent a messenger after all of you a couple weeks ago. You probably went right by each other and didn’t realize.” 

“…Oh. Why?” 

“Mind if I come inside? It’s a bit of a story.” 

“Of course,” Jemen told him, and the younger man gave a nod as well. 

Timol’s heart snapped when he saw the last of his brothers curled up together in the sitting room, the boy indeed on the older teen’s lap. He went through everything that had happened since arriving here. He could tell they were having trouble with the ‘being brought back to life’ part, but at least Tovi could confirm it, for whatever that was worth. They all wanted to meet Anju and Aminta, but…

“But she can’t tell you who to marry,” Den spoke up. “You have tattoos too.” 

“And they come with a lot of perks, but unfortunately, Biya can still tell me who to marry.” 

“Even if she’s a stupid liar?” 

Timol smiled despite himself. “Yes, even then. I daresay that’s her favorite breed.” 

“Let Nan talk to her! He knows when people are stupid liars!” 

The sibling in question was currently passed out on Sien’s lap. Sien himself had always been quiet, but despondence hung on him now, like he wasn’t going to bother even trying to communicate anymore. 

Timol hoped that wasn’t so. “Maybe. I’m sure you all are hungry; we can see about getting some food, Haji brought over some clean clothes that’ll hopefully fit and everyone can get a bath, and then… well, I guess we’ll figure it out then.” 

“Are you gonna tell Biya we’re here?” Triet asked. 

“Not till tomorrow. Late tomorrow. All of you need and deserve some time to settle before she comes blasting through here.” 

Tovi left with him. “I was sorry to intrude on your time with Anju,” he spoke as they walked back toward the palace. “But I thought you’d want to know as soon as possible.” 

“I… I did,” Timol settled on. 

“…But it was lousy timing, wasn’t it?” 

“The man was literally begging me to fuck him into unconsciousness,” the blond spoke in an exasperated tone as soon as the previous statement was out. “Literally begging. I don’t have to tell you what a fantastic show that is.” 

“You certainly do not,” the other replied in a tone that suggested his mind was already viewing the scene. “I swear, he holds a special power over us.” 

“Yeah, it’s called ‘perfection,’” the tattooed man replied, grinning, expecting a reply of the same, but instead, a pensive look crossed his features. 

“I’m not sure that’s achievable by any one person, even Anju.” 

“Well, maybe not,” the other recovered. “But if not, he’s about as close as they come.” 

“See, I would agree to that, but then I’d have an angry husband at my heels.” 

The blond snorted. “That… has to be interesting, balancing two lovers like that.” 

“It can… get hectic, but I believe it’s worth the effort,” Tovi smiled. “If I may be so bold, it sounds as if there’s a revolt brewing in Bri-la.” 

“Yeah,” the blond prince sighed. “I’m not sure what to do with that. Kylynn’s always been ambitious, but I’d though she was content at being Biya’s right hand. Oh,” he realized. “Please don’t feel you have to stay; I’m sure Remi’s waiting for you.” 

Tovi laughed. “I’ll help bring food over; this late, no one’s really awake, and I’d hate to make you do it by yourself,” he replied as they walked up a side entrance to the palace, close to the kitchen. “There should be a couple people at least; they’ll tell us what’s okay to take.” 

“All right.” If he wanted to help so much, Timol wasn’t going to stop him. 

“Sadzi,” Tovi spoke in surprise when they arrived, seeing the pigtailed man seated there himself. “What are you doing here at this hour?” 

“Eating dinner,” was the matter-of-factly reply. “I didn’t have time until now. And I… wasn’t exactly in the right frame of mind to be at the bonfire. Sam was kind enough to let me eat here. Did you two have the same idea?”

“Timol’s brothers just got here,” the darker-toned man explained. “Seemed only right to offer some assistance. The poor things look like they’ve been run ragged.” 

“Oh, please, let me help,” the personal assistant insisted, getting up. 

“Zi, that’s nonsense,” the other tried. “You’re-” 

“I just finished eating,” he smiled, even showing his plate. “If Prince Timol’s brothers are here, I really should greet them.” 

“Sadzi, I know you mean well, but they didn’t get here on the best of terms. They’re not feeling exactly… friendly.” 

“Oh, I see,” was the thoughtful reply. “I promise only to help; I will not intercede anywhere unless asked, I promise.” 

The two royals glanced at each other. “It’s up to you,” Tovi spoke. 

“…All right, just… be calm around them, please,” the tattooed man asked. 

“I give my word,” the pig-tailed man swore, and showed them to what Sam had told him was useable, then headed out with them. 

Den ran out to greet his oldest brother again, freshly bathed and cheerfully reaching for the food as Timol continued inside to where Jemen and Triet were. He noted Sadzi noticing the final two, but was walking over calmly with a soft smile, so he let it go. 

“Fuck, this is good stuff,” Triet remarked after a few samples. 

“Well yeah, just look at all the weight Timol’s put on,” Jemen grinned. 

“Did you just call me fat?” the third man asked, grinning. 

“No, you just don’t look like a skeleton like the rest of us.” 

A snort. “Well, after a few weeks here, neither will any of you.” 

“Provided we get to stay,” Triet scoffed. 

Before the tattooed man could make any sort of reply, Tovi intervened, again stating softly, “All of you are welcome here as long as you like.” 

“Biya-” 

“Ask me if I give the first fuck about what that bitch thinks. Please.” 

Triet blinked. 

Jemen started to slowly applaud. “Thank you Tovi; we’ve been trying to figure out how to silence him since the day he started talking.” 

“I do what I can,” the raven-headed prince chuckled. “But I think I’ll take Sadzi and let all of you catch up some more.” 

“…I think Anju’s still up in my room waiting for me,” the tattooed man admitted. “But he might have passed out by now, would you mind checking in on him?” 

“Not at all. I’ll drag him back up with us.” 

“Well, if he’s asleep-” 

“He also tends to have nightmares when he sleeps alone, so we try to avoid that.” 

“…Oh. I didn’t know that.” 

“He didn’t tell us until he’d pretty much backed himself into telling us, so I’m not surprised.” 

“Ah. Well, Aminta is with him, if that helps.” 

“Probably. I’ll leave you to the rest of your night; see all of you tomorrow, I’m sure,” Tovi spoke with a polite nod, and after collecting Sadzi, left the small building. 

“Was all that really true?” Triet asked. “Like, that Arada killed you and you’re alive now?”

“As far as I can tell, yes,” Timol replied. “Did you think they’re tricking me and I was playing along?” 

“…Crossed my mind.” 

The other lightly scoffed. “Always so suspicious.” 

“If you had been too, Arada wouldn’t have gotten the upper hand on you.” 

“Maybe. She was really good with that knife.” 

“What about this new one?” 

“I haven’t seen her with a weapon yet.” 

“Timol.” 

“What? Everyone thought Arada was sincere- why do you think I sent for you lot? I’m not sure I can trust my opinion. I have other opinions, but-“ 

“Do you think we’ll see something everyone else missed?” Jemen asked. Of the lot of them, he was usually the most grounded; it was mostly his view Timol wanted. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. Since I have this second chance, I want as much input as possible.” 

“…Den was probably right earlier; Nan has a good feeling about people. Bring her for a visit; see what happens,” Triet offered. “I think that’s the best we have right now.” 

“Agreed,” Jemen spoke after a moment, looking to the third man. 

“She did express an interest in meeting all of you,” Timol recalled. “All right; let’s see how genuine that interest is. But after daylight. The lot of you should try for some sleep.” 

“Where do we sleep?” Den asked groggily. 

“See that giant bed over there?” the oldest of them asked, and the boy nodded. “That’s for all of you.” 

“It _is_?” came disbelieving question. 

“Yeah, and you know what? That’s just until rooms of your very own are ready, then you get to sleep in those.” 

“…Wow. Can we stay here?” 

“Forever and ever,” Timol promised. “Now go on over; I’m sure everyone else will be joining you shortly.” 

Den leaned up to give him and hug and his cheek a kiss before doing so. His older brothers stood and Timol did as well, giving Triet a hug before he followed the boy. Jemen hugged him too, bt asked, “Has Biya been behaving at all?” 

“Actually, since she threw Kataz in my direction, she hasn’t seen me as her problem, so yes. It’s a nice change of pace. And Kataz… I want so much to believe in her.” 

“Well, bring her around tomorrow. You know we won’t be shy about how we feel about her.” 

Timol snorted. “Do I ever. Sleep well.” 

“Do you… want some company?” 

“I’d love that, but…” 

“Let me go with you.” 

“It’s just, once Biya finds out all of you are here-” 

“We can fight back now that we’re here, can’t we? I mean, haven’t you?” 

Timol bit his lip. 

“You haven’t? Really?” 

“There did come one point that I shoved her back… she wasn’t happy. Then she pushed me off on Arada, now Kataz… I have been mouthier than usual.” 

“Then let me come with you,” Jemen smiled. “I already got washed up. You don’t have to sleep alone tonight. And I want to hear more about this darling little redhead of yours.” 

Timol sighed, but with a laugh. “All right. You got me.” 

“Good. I’ll just let Triet know.” 

&

It was nice spending time with Jemen. Timol hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed the familiar company until they were back in his own room, just talking. And Jemen was right- falling asleep with someone you loved and trusted was much better than falling asleep alone. 

Especially when morning came. He liked seeing his brother sleeping so soundly; at some point, Aminta had found her way back, and was curled up at the end of the bed. His room had a good view of the guesthouses, and things appeared still be calm there as well. “An actual good morning,” he muttered to himself with a smile, and went to use the bathroom. 

When he came out though, he found a visitor in the form of a very confused redhead. 

“Oh,” Anju breathed in relief at the sight of his lover. “Good. I was afraid I’d somehow gotten the wrong room. I didn’t knock cause I didn’t wanna wake you if you were still sleeping and-” 

Timol pulled him into a long, deep kiss. His lover stiffened in surprise at first, but then leaned into it, even wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck. 

“Um, maybe we should go into the other room? I mean, I’m assuming that’s one of your brothers sleeping over there…” 

“If your gorgeous cries wake Jemen, all he’ll do is thank you for the show, providing you’re comfortable giving one.” 

The patched man bit his lip. “C-Can I ask if, um…” 

“I have never had sex with any of my brothers and I don’t plan to. But we’re _very_ open with each other.” 

“Oh, gotcha. I was, um, just worried you’d had a bad night.” 

“It’s good to see them, although I don’t care for the circumstances that got them here so early. They’re all safe now, and that’s what I’m focusing on.” 

“Oh. Good.” 

“Might I have my way with you now, or is this a brief visit?” 

“…Don’t exhaust me. I have shit to do today.” 

“Fair enough,” came the agreement, and pulled the redhead into another kiss while pulling him backwards onto the couch. 

The heat was growing in that emerald gaze as he straddled him, Timol’s hands raking up his sides under his shirt as he sat. “Missed me, huh?” the redhead asked, craftily switching to Brilin.

“Every second I’m not around you,” the prince returned in the same way. 

His lover leaned down to kiss him, and the blond continued to kiss down his neck, and pull off that unnecessary shirt to keep going down that tanned, freckled chest, looping his tongue around a pert nipple a couple times, earning him a gasp. 

“Look at you,” he purred then. “It takes so little to get you going.” 

“P-Please, Timol, I need it.” 

“Need it?” the tattooed man asked coyly, sliding a hand into the redhead’s pants to start stroking him. “Already?” 

“Y-Yes. I want to be full of you.” 

I assure you Anju, the feeling is mutual, but I hope you have some lubrication on you.” 

A bottle was promptly pulled from his pocket. But when Timol reached for it, he pulled away, even standing himself- to push down his shorts. 

“Great Goddess, you’re gorgeous.” 

The patched man grinned, coating his own fingers with the substance. Leaning forward, he reached behind himself, lips parting seductively when they slipped inside. 

Timol moved forward to _deeply_ kiss him, then slide a hand forward over his lover’s fuzzy chest and stomach to resume slowly stroking him. Anju was heaven to watch. He unraveled just as beautifully as he always did, his free hand balancing himself on his lover’s shoulder and arm until his occupied hand withdrew. “Are you sure you’re ready?” 

Gaze heavy, Anju nodded. 

“Then come here.” 

He did, and Timol pulled his own length out, sinking into his lover while he sat back down. The freckled man let out a low moan the entire time, sounding absolutely blissful. The prince leaned back, hands on the other man’s waist, watching him move. 

“Great Goddess, you’re perfect,” Timol nearly whined, and Anju had the grave audacity to lick his lips, the prince buckling into him again. “Gorgeous, gorgeous…” 

“Fill me up, Timol,” the redhead panted. 

“Keep moving like that… and you’ll get your wish.” 

Anju didn’t just keep the rhythm, he moved hard and faster, and much, much too soon, felt himself fulfilling his lover’s request, said lover falling over the edge himself once he was feeling it as well. 

Anju lay against him then, collecting himself while his breathing calmed. In the corner of his eyes, Timol saw Jemen sat up, wiping himself off on the blankets- and grinning brightly. He walked over, and Anju’s head turned more at the noise (as his blind side was facing out) and flushed darkly at the realization that they had, in fact, been watched the whole time. 

Jemen, however, kept his calm, giving the redhead’s forehead a kiss. “I can see why Timol’s so attached to you,” he spoke, then continued on to the bathroom. 

Anju turned to hide his face in his lover’s chest. “Are you so embarrassed?” the tattooed man chuckled. “You really shouldn’t be.” 

“Just… a weird situation,” came the mumble, then looked up. “I mean, isn’t it?” 

“As said, I have nothing to hide from any of my brothers, least of all Jemen. I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable.” 

“No, no, it’s not that. I’m… not explaining this well.” 

Timol squeezed him tightly. “Let me know when you find the words you want. Can you stand? We can start getting you cleaned off- you mentioned a busy day.” 

“Well, I dunno about ‘busy,’” the other replied, carefully standing. “I just didn’t want to be border line unconscious and lazy the rest of the afternoon.” 

The prince helped him over to the bed where the wipes were. It’d be a start, at least. “Understandable. So, no big plans today?” 

“Um, well, I was hoping to meet the rest of your family,” the freckled man spoke as the third man reentered, getting his clothes. “And ah, despite how much we’ve seen of each other, I still feel like I haven’t met… Jemen, right?” 

“Yes,” his lover smiled. “Anju, Jemen. Jemen, Anju. Feel a little better now?” 

“As long as I don’t meet the rest the same way.” 

The other two laughed. “Fair enough.” 

“We’re probably heading down now, right?” the younger sibling asked. 

“Breakfast first,” Timol spoke. “Then yes.” 

“Oh right, they let us eat here,” was the happy return. 

“Wait, what?” Anju asked, and Jemen cringed, clearly hoping he hadn’t just started something. “How often do you eat in Bri-la?” 

“…Once a day, usually.” 

“Usually??”

“If, ah, if Biya’s in a mood, she… um…” 

“What she doesn’t let you eat?! Excuse me, I have to go cut a bitch.” He tried to walk off, too, but Timol pulled him close again, giving his cheek a kiss. 

“As much as I love your righteous fury, at this point, that wouldn’t go well for anyone.” 

“When will it?” 

“I’ll keep you posted. Have you eaten already?” he asked, releasing the redhead. 

“Yeah, and I’m actually supposed to go meet up with Nega and Williams. Williams’s helping to give our ignorant butts a hand- I know it keeps getting brought to my attention that the only country I know about is Newhaven, and I should really fix that.” 

“It is good to know about the country you’re living in. I won’t keep you, then,” the older prince spoke, giving him a kiss. 

“I’ll see you later,” Anju promised. “Nice to meet you, Jemen.” 

“Likewise,” the man replied, and the redhead left. “So, food?” 

“Yes, but please don’t put questions in his head like that- he will ask them.” 

“I know, I know, as soon as it left my mouth that was dumb, but it was too late,” his brother replied as they left the room. “Hey, do you want to-?” 

“Jemen.” 

Both men stopped short at the sight of the woman walking towards them with a bright grin. “Sister.” 

“So good to see you. And I need a word with you, Timol; won’t you two join me in my room a moment?”

Aforementioned man froze, but his brother kept a cooler head, uttering a low, but defiant, “No.” 

The queen’s eyebrow arched. “What did you say to me, you little pissant?”

“No,” he replied again, this time more loudly. 

Biya started looking up and down the hall, probably for witnesses, and Jemen took advantage of the distraction and grabbed his brother’s wrist before shooting down the hall. 

The woman got a hold on the tattooed man’s still-braided hair, yanking him back- Timol let go of Jemen in painful surprise, then was thrown back against the wall. 

“You can’t do that here!” Jemen snarled, storming back. 

“Watch me,” she bit back. 

“Pass,” came a dry tone, and the woman was thrown to the opposite wall. Tovi. Where had he come from? “ _Prince_ Jemen is correct,” he continued, emphasis on the title the man in question had never heard in reference to himself. “There is no tolerance for that behavior here. I, or anyone else, see it again and you will be imprisoned.” 

“They were deliberately mocking me,” she snarled back. “It’s only right to keep them in their place.” 

“If you feel they’re being improper, there are other ways to sort that out,” Tovi returned, just as hard. “Beating on people for respect is asinine and ineffective. Cease it, and wherever you were going, go.” 

A smug smile returned to her. “I was going to visit the rest of my brothers. I heard they arrived late last night, and yet, I was uninformed until just now.” 

“Because you care,” Jemen scoffed. 

“Ingrate!” 

“You know, I almost hope Kylynn succeeds in usurping you. Except that she’s a bigger bitch than you.” 

Biya stalled. “What the fuck did you just say?” 

“How do you think we got here so quickly? She kicked us out of ‘her castle;’ we didn’t even know Timol sent for us until we got here.”

“You lie. She wouldn’t dare.” 

“Oh, she dares. She’s named herself queen and kills every man that crosses her path.” 

“Not every, obviously.” 

“She left us with parting gifts. Nan and Den’s hair is cut off, and she cut Sien’s tongue out when he tried to stop her.” 

“But left you and Triet unscathed? Unlikely.” 

“…The three of them found us before she did.” 

She started to laugh. “Aw, your precious little brothers got hurt because you failed to watch them.” 

Jemen didn’t reply verbally, but a snarl twitched his lips.

“I’m going to go see if you’re telling the truth, then I’ll contact Kylynn,” she spoke, and stormed off. 

The blonds, fearing for the other three, didn’t hesitate to follow her. After a moment’s hesitation, Tovi did as well. 

&

At first, it seemed no one was around. Biya barreled through the place, though, and found everyone in the yard behind the structure- with Sadzi, sitting in the shade with Sien while Triet played with the twins. 

“Oh, you boys got a haircut,” the woman smirked at the two now hiding behind the older ones. “Oh, calm down; I’m just making sure these two aren’t lying to me. Open up, Sien. Now,” she added when the other didn’t immediately comply. 

Warily, the man in question lifted his head to open his mouth. Biya roughly took hold of his chin to look inside. “Well, look at that, lopped it clean off. Too bad she didn’t get the rest of you. It still doesn’t prove anything.” 

“You’re so nonchalant about your aunt maiming your brother?” Sadzi challenged. 

“Really,” Tovi added. “That sort of treatment is very unnecessary.” 

“You rule as you see fit and I will do the same,” the woman growled back, now in his face. “Oh, wait. You don’t, do you? Passed up the chance.” 

Tovi scoffed. “The cornered cat baring its fangs and pretending it’s a threat.” 

“How dare you speak to me that way!” 

Tovi remained unfazed. “I don’t see any witnesses.” 

In the corner of his eye, Timol saw Jemen bite his lower lip. Oh, no. No-no-no. 

“We’ll see what Queen Cela has to say about that,” Biya sneered, and stormed off.

The darker-toned man rolled his golden eyes. “Are you all right?” he asked Sien, who nodded numbly. Sadzi squeezed his hand. Oh. So it was like that, was it? Adorable. But if Jemen had a crush on Tovi, they needed to have words _immediately_.

Almost surprisingly, his brother beat him to it- later that day, even. Biya had left as abruptly as she’d come, and Nan and Den had settled down to the point they were playing with each other in the yard again, the rest of them under the large obliging tree’s shade, Triet had passed out on Sien, who did have a dreamy look in his eye despite Sadzi’s departure, and Timol was debating teasing him about it when the question came. 

“How does one court in this country?” 

The oldest of them snorted. “You be nice to them,” he replied.

“Well, I figured that,” Jemen retorted. “But, um, is there a way to show your interest without being overbearing?”

“I’m honestly not sure. That’s not something I’ve needed to know. I bet Sadzi would be a good person to ask,” he added with a knowing look at Sien, who immediately flushed, then gave a light glare from the book he was reading. One of the ones Sadzi had brought over- apparently there was a way to talk with one’s hands. And actually, all of them should get familiar with those. It wouldn’t do Sien any good to learn if they didn’t. 

“I know you’re teasing Sien, but that’s probably a good idea,” Jemen spoke. “Do you know where to find her?” 

“Him. But no. He did say something about a meeting, right?” he asked the younger teen, who gave a nod. It was a nice day, with a cool breeze… “I bet Anju’s in the gardens. He might be able to help, and you lot wanted to meet him anyway, right?” 

Sien pointed at Triet, now sound asleep- and slightly drooling in his lap. ‘I’ll stay here and watch the kids,’ he wrote with a smirk. ‘But let me know how it goes.’ 

“Don’t worry; we’ll be sure to pass on how to make Sadzi your boyfriend,” Timol grinned to another dark flush, and the two older ones headed over. “So it’s that important you impress Tovi, huh?” 

“How did you know that?!” Jemen hissed, probably grateful no one around them could really understand their conversation. 

“I’m observant. Not that anyone needed observation skills to notice how you were drooling over him earlier.” 

“D-Do you think he noticed?” 

“Hard to tell.” 

“Ugh! This is awful, Timol! I feel like a stupid kid with a crush, but this is so much worse because he already has Prince Remi and Anju, why would he ever-”

“Jemen, stop,” his brother laughed. “I don’t know his feelings on taking another lover, but even if he isn’t, he’ll be polite and respectful about it. So stop worrying so much.” 

“…What about Prince Remi and Anju?” 

“All I can do there is wish you luck.” 

Jemen groaned. “Maybe I should be kissing up to them first.” 

Timol had another snicker at his brother’s plight. “If nothing else, having knowledge about the country you’re in isn’t the worst idea. Anju would probably give you language lessons if you asked. As long as you’re not weird about Tovi. You keep secrets like that from him and you’ll just piss him off.” 

“That’s fair.” 

They did find Anju hiding in the shade, not only with Tai, but Nega and… Williams, that was right. The group welcomed the both of them to join them, and when Timol mentioned their interest in the country’s dynamics, Williams was quick to jump in- with Timol translating as necessary. 

It was necessary a lot. Jemen knew some Tamarian, and Timol’s grasp of the language had increased quite a bit thanks to his long stay, but the younger man was far from fluent.

There was a very interesting history lesson about Queen Tirei’s rebellion and rise to power that was giving Timol a couple ideas, but at the break in conversation Jemen hesitantly voiced, “What about, like, day-to-day interactions? Like, I don’t want to offend anyone because I don’t know the everyday things everyone else does.” 

Again translating, his brother was impressed. That was a good way to find out what he wanted without actively asking. 

“The only thing I’ve noticed is just don’t be a thoughtless asshole,” Anju stated. 

“See, the definition I have of ‘not being an asshole’ is ‘stay in your corner until someone has something for you to do.’” Timol didn’t like that he was voicing things in that way, it invoked pity, but it didn’t stop him from translating, albeit reluctantly- and with a watered-down version.

“Okay, point made,” the redhead replied. “Then… Just show others the same respect you’d want shown yourself, and if you screw up, apologize and everyone moves on.” 

In the corner of his gaze, Timol saw Kataz come down to sit in the grass herself. He was pretty sure she didn’t see their little group mostly hidden in low branches… Her dark blue hair was braided back, and… so much of her pale skin was showing, she in nothing but a light dress in dark colors, and her clear gaze focused on a small book while she leaned into the shade of a tree herself. The sandals she was wearing were kicked off when she sat down. 

He didn’t realize he was staring until his brother started talking again. “What about… I mean, there has to be certain interactions that mean specific things…” 

Anju and Williams shared a look. Nega appeared completely uninterested, as if his only purpose there was so the curly-haired man had someone to lean against. “The only thing I know of is that lip-touching thing,” the patched man spoke again. “But Tovi said that’s only for when you’re completely in love with someone.” 

“He’s right,” Williams replied. “That’s not a gesture to be taken lightly.” 

“Taking your thumb to your person’s lips,” Anju explained further, seeing only confusion on both Brilin men. “Tovi said it was a marriage proposal once, but not anymore, but it’s still taken very seriously. Hard to do it accidentally, though.” 

“Oh,” Jemen muttered. “Is there anything… less intense?” 

“Has someone caught your eye?” Williams teased after Timol had translated. 

“U-Uh, um…” 

“I won’t press,” came the chuckle. “But my advice would be to get to know the person, find out what they like, and go from there.” 

“That’s… good advice. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” the other smiled. 

Timol had let his gaze slip back over to his fiancée, still reading, no sign that she realized she noticed him or the group in the busy but lighthearted space. “Hey, Timol,” his brother spoke, pulling his attention back again. “Can you ask Anju about the language lessons thing?” 

“Oh, sure,” he replied after a split second. “Jemen was wondering if you’d be so kind as to help him learn more Tamarian,” he asked his lover. “I can help too, but what I know is mostly speaking and this lot needs all the help they can get.” 

Anju laughed. “Sure!. I’ve been looking for a project anyway, and this sounds like a good one. When should we start?” 

“Whenever is good for you,” he replied, but didn’t hear the answer, his gaze slipping away again. She looked so… relaxed. Unbothered. How did a state like that exist?

“Hey, Timol!” 

The older tattooed man’s head snapped back to the snickering group. “What in the world are you looking at?” his brother asked, leaning over him to look out at the rest of the gardens. It only took a moment before he added, “Hey…isn’t that her?” 

“That’s Queen Kataz, yes,” he muttered in reply. 

“Huh. Yeah, I remember her. Only seemed to be a stuck-up bitch when her mom and sister were around.” 

“Thank you, Jemen, that’s very enlightening,” Timol drawled with an unimpressed glare at his brother. 

“What? You want something more in-depth, you’re gonna have to talk to Nan. In fact, why don’t we? You were going to anyway, right?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to just spring her on them.” 

“Then I’ll go ahead; you get her and bring her over.” 

“I think they’re figuring out how to introduce Queen Kataz to the rest of their little hoard,” he heard Anju say. Oh right; the other two didn’t know what they were doing besides being creepy and staring. 

“Accurate enough,” Timol sighed. “All right,” he told his brother. “Go; I’ll ask her if now’s good for her.” 

“It kind of clearly is.” 

“Says the guy who never reads. Scram.” 

Jemen took off after a wave to the remainder of the group; Timol returned his gaze to the woman, biting his lip. “I find ‘Hi’ good to start with,” Anju offered. 

The blond shot a watered-down glare over his shoulder to the cheekily grinning redhead. “It’s… deeply ingrained in me to let people who are relaxing, especially women, relax.” 

“Jemen said she wanted to meet everyone. Is that right?” 

“She… said she did…” 

“Then just start off with ‘excuse me’ over ‘hi’ and it’ll be fine.” 

Logically, it made sense. He had to keep randomly reminding himself that Biya and the nobles at home were the ones who never made any. The prince took a breath, stood, and walked over to squat down beside her. “Pardon me.” 

The queen looked up and smiled at him. _Smiled._ “Timol.” 

“Hi. Did you, um, still want to meet my brothers?” 

“Very much. Have they arrived already?” 

He nodded, moving to sit beside her, nerves calming as she hadn’t lashed out at the interruption. “Apparently, my aunt is trying to dethrone my sister and kicked them out; they didn’t even know I sent for them.” 

“…They just knew it was safe here,” she spoke softly. “They are safe?”

“Now they are. They’re over at one of the guest houses if you have some time.” 

“I do, but I’m hardly dressed for it. I can go back to my room and change first.” 

Was she serious? She thought she had to dress up for them? “Don’t worry about that,” he assured her. “I think casual will work better with them anyway.” 

“All right,” Kataz agreed, standing and sliding her sandals back on. “Lead the way.” 

“I apologize ahead of time for Triet,” the prince stated as they started to walk. “If you think I’m the suspicious type, you’ll love him.” 

She laughed at the words. “Consider me warned.” 

“The others are pretty easy-going, oh, except Sien,” he realized. “Tread carefully around him; he’s really skittish.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

“Is there any, um, well, I don’t really know how to be polite in any language…” 

Kataz laughed. “Nothing special; it’s not necessary.” 

“All right.” 

They went through the guest house and found everyone still in back. But before they could approach any of them, Nan came running over with a bright smile. “It’s you!” he declared happily. 

“You’ve met?” Timol asked in confusion. 

“Sister was looking for me and she hid me! Thank you again for that. She woulda hit me so hard for being late with dinners. You’re marrying Timol?! That’s so cool!” 

Nan had told them that story, about the nice lady that had hid him then lied to Biya. While the boy had been certain she was an emissary from a deity, his older brothers had figured she was another of the servants. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Kataz smiled. “You’ve grown up so much since then.” 

The child beamed. “Come meet everyone else!” he proclaimed, beckoning her as he ran back over. 

“Is that why you wanted to meet them?” Timol asked lowly. 

“Just as he didn’t know who I was, I didn’t know who he was. I thought Queen Biya was taking out her bad mood on some poor servant.” 

“…You weren’t too far off the mark,” he sighed as they walked over as well. 

“Yes. I know that now.” 

Her tone held a sorrow Timol hadn’t ever thought he’d hear from a woman, and especially not in reference to a male. Huh. Kataz really was proving on her own how trustworthy she was. 

Jemen introduced himself with a respectful nod, doing the same for the rest of their siblings. Gratefully, Triet was still passed out on Sien, who gave a friendly wave. 

“You’re really pretty,” Den told her after they’d sat together in the shade. “Are you sure you wanna marry Timol?” 

“Yes,” she smiled with the snickers around them. Thanks, Kid. “I think Timol is just perfect. He’ll make a good husband and fine king.” 

The boy cocked his head, unsure of what he’d heard. “You’re gonna let him rule with you?” 

“That is how I think it should be, yes.” 

He stared at her, slack jawed. After a moment, he gave her a hug, which she returned, smiling brightly. 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say the twins like you,” Jemen chuckled. “It’d be foolish for the rest of us not to as well.” 

“The boys test people out for you, do they?” the queen lightly laughed. 

“Actually, yes,” her fiancé told her. “If they hadn’t liked you, we would’ve had a very big problem.” 

“Ah, so that’s why you wanted them to visit, was it?” 

“Part of it. I did want them here when we get married.” 

“Understandable. You’re all so close; I’m very jealous.” 

“Cause your family’s in Sha-ree?” Nan asked. 

“I’m not nearly as close with my relatives.” 

“Neither are we. Just wit’ each other!” he replied to a series of good-natured snickers. 

“Then you really are very lucky,” she told him, and reached up to touch his face- he pulled away in alarm when he saw her hand coming. “I’m sorry, Nan, I didn’t mean to scare you,” was the worried add. 

Nan looked at her hand again. “I… don’t know why I…” 

“It’s okay. No harm done.” 

“Why don’t you two go play while the big kids talk about bring stuff?” Jemen said, giving his cheek a kiss. 

“Are you mad at me?” Nan asked the woman. 

“Not at all,” Kataz smiled. “You’ll just have more fun with Den, please believe me,” was the add in an exaggerated tone that made him giggle, and the twins ran off together again. 

“You’re very good with them,” Jemen told her. 

“They’re lucky enough to get to go play, so they should.” 

“…Not a lot of that in your childhood?” 

“About as much as I imagine was in yours.” 

Jemen started to chuckle, and alarms went off in Timol’s head. That was not a good chuckle. “Oh, were your mother and older sister ordering you down a list of chores from daybreak to nightfall?” 

“I did not mean to make light of what all of you have been through,” she replied calmly. “Chores, no, but strict training and schooling from their age.” 

“…I admit, I don’t like the ‘who’s life sucks worse’ game,” the other replied, gratefully calming himself. “We just tend to react impulsively.” 

“I’ve noticed that,” the queen replied good-naturedly. 

“Okay Timol, keep this one; I like her.” 

The older blond snorted. “Your approval is noted,” he snickered, but in reality, he was relieved. Aminta liked Kataz, his brothers liked her, his own feelings toward her were getting… interesting… This was quickly falling under ‘too good to be true,’ and that did make him nervous, but he tried not to let it bother him. 

“Everyone is so nice,” the woman was remarking on the way back. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to talk to Triet as well.” 

“Don’t be. We didn’t need one of his usual charming first impressions killing the atmosphere.” 

She laughed. “I guess I’ll have to take your word for it for now.” After a quiet moment, she added, “Thank you for bringing me to meet them. I… wasn’t sure you would.” 

“They’re the best judges of character I know,” Timol replied, and swallowing, and gently took hold of her hand. “If they trust you, so do I.” 

Kataz smiled at the touch, squeezing back. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

“…Wanna know something crazy?” 

“What?” 

“So am I.” 

She laughed again. “I’m glad to hear that too. But don’t let me keep you from getting back to them.” 

“Eh, I’m sure they won’t mind a break from me,” he replied, and as he did, realized he’d been seeing Kataz the same as Biya - as someone large and overbearing that could easily beat him within an inch of his life if she liked. 

But Kataz was more delicate. He didn’t doubt she could defend herself, but she was at least a half foot shorter than himself- that was why he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her earlier, he just hadn’t let himself see it until now. They were two different people. Not just physically, but in personality as well. He didn’t have to be afraid of Kataz. 

“Timol? Still with me?” she asked now. 

“Y-Yeah. Sorry. Epiphanies come at strange times.” 

“Oh. Was it a good one?” 

He smiled. “Yes. I think it was.” 

“I’m glad of that too, then. I actually do have to go meet with Queen Cela soon, but I’ll see you later on?” 

“I’m sure, but would you mind mentioning to her- Perhaps I should go myself, I don’t want to insult her…” 

“Queen Cela? I doubt you could. What is it you wanted her to know?”

“That even though my brothers are here, it’ll probably be at least a few days before we’re joining everyone for dinner.” 

A soft smile sat on the queen’s lips. “I’m certain she’ll understand. And I can certainly pass that on to her if you’d like to get back to them, which would no doubt be understood as well.” 

It made sense, and a small thing he could show a bit of trust with… “All right. Thank you. If… you’re feeling brave, I’ll save you a spot at dinner.” 

She laughed. “I like that idea. See you then.” 

“Yeah,” he replied, still grinning as he watched her go. “See you then.” 

&

By the time Timol got back to his brothers, Triet had woken up and Jemen was recapping the new queen’s visit. Unsurprisingly, he was doubtful the woman was as trustworthy as she appeared. Understandable, but it was much cuter watching Sien sitting nearby with Sadzi again, going through a book together. 

“Timol, fucking listen!” 

Sighing, he turned his attention back to Triet. “She’ll be coming back for dinner, so you’ll be able to talk to her then yourself. If you’re still worried after that, I’ll listen.” 

“You’re _defending_ her?! Who the fuck _are you_??”

“I’m not defending her, and I do want your opinion,” the older prince quickly tacked on. “But I want your unbiased opinion, and you can’t give that right now.” 

Gratefully, his sibling’s temper simmered with the logic. “I guess that’s fair,” came the admittance with a mutter. 

Timol opened his mouth to thank him, but the movement of Sien sitting with them distracted him. “Aw, is your date over already?” he teased. 

The newcomer blushed fervently tightly holding a small stack of books to himself. “Are those the ones that chick gave you?” Triet asked. 

At the question, Sien looked alarmed, and quickly scribbled in the small notebook, ‘he, not she,’ to show all of them. 

“What? Why?” 

“Why not?” Jemen laughed. “It doesn’t make a difference to anyone but Sadzi- and we should be nice to our brothers’ new interest.” 

Sien turned red all over again, even burying his face in the hardcovers he grasped. 

“Come on, let’s see those,” Triet tried again. “I wanna know about this hand-talking stuff.” 

At that, Sien brightened, opening them up and happy to share.

&

Most of the afternoon was spent working out the basics of this new form of communication- sans the fifteen minutes Timol was distracted by the sight of Anju tree climbing a few yards away. Great Goddess. But after a snap of Jemen’s fingers in his face, he was back on point. 

Still, he didn’t realize how late it was until Sien, facing the opposite direction, started patting his shoulder. Timol looked from the opened book in the middle of their circle, and found the younger man looking ahead and looking _stunned_ , so he followed the gaze. 

Kataz had rejoined them. What she was wearing now was very similar to the light dress she’d been wearing earlier, only longer sleeves and a jeweled brooch on her shoulder, the design making it look like the skirt was swept up to it. Her dark hair was loosely tied to the side, a similar clip holding it in place. 

Logically, he knew Kataz had looked a thousand times more regal when she’d arrived, and he hadn’t given her a first glance, let alone a second one. _‘Why is she so beautiful now?’_

And she wasn’t alone. Arriving with her (and continuing on into a guest house) were a few of palace’s workers, all with platters of delicious-smelling food. The twins bounded after them excitably. Timol hoped the newcomers spoke Brilin, or at least didn’t think the kids were pigs. They just weren’t used to having their pick of food. 

“I hope I’m not overstepping,” the queen spoke, stealing his attention from the possible problem. “But it seemed likely you all were keeping to the same place, at least for the time being.” 

“A good instinct,” her fiancé agreed. “Wouldn’t you agree, Triet?” 

“Prince Triet!” Kataz smiled, and Timol suppressed a laugh at the dumbfounded surprise on his brother’s face when the woman used his title. She’d done that at first with all of them until they told her it was fine, please stop. “I’m so glad you’re able to join us this time; I’m looking forward to hearing your colorful point of view.” 

Triet continued to stare.

His brothers started to laugh. Even Sien.

“Yeah,” Timol spoke when he managed to settle down. “She did the same thing to me.” 

“You? Speechless?” Jemen asked. “That’s almost as impressive as this is. I think we all need to hear that story.” 

“How about we all go eat and I’ll think about it?” the eldest of them drawled back, standing to offer an arm to Kataz- which she shyly took. Triet still hadn’t said anything, but he was steadily watching her in the corner of his eye. At least he wasn’t making a scene. 

A trend that, gratefully, continued through the meal. The twins were great at keeping them occupied and entertained just by being themselves. They could be so much more damaged, and Timol was eternally grateful that wasn’t the case. 

He had forgotten, however, that Jemen never forgot _anything_. “So, how did our lovely queen here render you speechless?” he cheekily asked once most of the food had been cleared. 

Timol sighed, eyeing an apology to the woman- but she was laughing. “I suggested getting married here over Sha-ree,” she voiced for him. 

The three men were clearly just as stunned by the omission. “S-Seriously?” Triet spoke first. “ _You_ want that?” 

“Very much, yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Cause you can do whatever you want there, obviously.” 

“The way I would be expected to marry there is not how I wish to wed,” Kataz spoke simply. “I want this to be an equal partnership.” 

Triet scoffed, dark eyes narrowing in challenge. “And just what would ‘your people’ think of that when you do bring Timol back?” he nearly snarled. 

“How do you mean?” she asked, and seemed to be genuinely curious- and a glance to Aminta sitting beside him on the table with them proved it to be true. 

“Your nobles are worse than ours,” he stated plainly, and still with plenty of venom. 

“If you think I would let any of them near him, no matter the intention, then-“ 

“Oh? And you’re just gonna having him follow you around all day?” 

“I won’t have to,” Timol spoke for himself. This was getting out of hand. “Queen Cela’s been kind enough to offer the support of her own troops while certain people are acclimating. And no, I don’t know how long they’ll be there, but it’ll be long enough for Kataz to get new laws in place, and, hopefully, support from her own people.” 

“So we’re just hoping.” 

“Yes Triet, we are, because that’s what we do, and if you keep being an ass about it, a scorpion’s gonna find your face while you’re asleep.” 

“…Scorpions don’t live around here.” 

“Yes. They do.” 

The younger man was silent for a couple beats before calmly speaking up, “I’m glad there’s a plan; I was really worried you were jumping in without one.” 

Fucking moron couldn’t just ask like a normal person. “So you’ll stop mouthing off now?” 

“For now. I suppose,” he shrugged. 

Timol rolled his black eyes, but sighed, “I’ll take it.” 

&

Even once the Brilin newcomers had their own rooms, the lot of them seemed to make their way to Timol’s room every night, which, for the most part, he didn’t mind. He knew his brothers were adjusting and that took time. 

It was just taking a toll on what was already borrowed time with Anju. 

He was reflecting on that one night when his siblings were out cold or close to, and there was a soft knock on his door. It had to be Anju, and he’d have to turn him away yet again. 

Carefully, he wedged his way out of the small pile, and quietly made his way to the door. “Hi,” the redhead smiled. “It looks like I have the night to myself, so- Oh,” he snickered, gazing in when his worn lover opened the door wider, seeing the space very occupied. “But, you know, I could’ve sworn you said you had nothing to hide from your brothers.” 

“I don’t. I’d still rather not keep them up all night.” 

“You know what? I got this,” the other grinned, reaching for the blond’s hand. Timol’s brow furrowed, but quietly closed the door and followed his lover wherever he planned to lead them.

&

Once they got to the intended destination, however, he started having reservations. “Is… this Tovi’s room?” he asked of their surroundings. 

“It’s my room too,” the redhead reminded him. “And he’s busy with Remi in his room. It’s fine.” 

“If you’re certain.” 

“I am. Now, are you gonna come take me or what?” 

“A proposition I could never refuse,” the prince smiled, leaning in to kiss those delicious lips. Anju spent so much time outside, the tattooed man swore he actually smelled and tasted like sunshine. Warm, tanned arms wrapped his neck, pulling him closer, and pulled them both down to the bed. 

Anju immediately crawled on top of him, kissing down his neck and jaw, tongue running along the needled lines. “You do want it tonight.” 

“I want you,” his lover returned, low in his ear, sliding down the taller form to pull off both their shorts. 

Timol’s groan filled the room when the redhead swallowed around him, sucking more fervently than he ever had in the past. What in the world had gotten into him? The prince wasn’t sure he should question it, but he was curious. Later, though. Later. 

Anju was demanding in his efforts, and the sound of him slurping while feeling that tongue with those hot hands and fuck, it had been far too long… A strangled cry left the blonde as he came, and as he was catching his breath, gaze returned to his lover. 

Goddess. Anju hadn’t moved out of the way, cum dripping from his face, neck, and chest. Gaze fixed on the tattooed man, he licked his lips- as slowly as humanly possible. “Great Goddess,” Timol practically moaned. 

“Like the view, do you?” 

“If it involves you, of course I do.” 

“Then you’re gonna love this,” Anju grinned, climbing back on top of his lover. “I already stretched myself before coming down to get you.” 

Timol’s breathing caught in his throat. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today, but I love it,” he breathed then, bringing the redhead in for a deep kiss. Anju was already moving to make himself more accessible, and Timol thrust up into him, making them both moan that time.

Anju’s pleased tone continued to echo through the room, straightening himself to ride his lover as fully as possible. Timol gaped in wonder, reaching up to stroke him along with the thrusts. “Yes, yes,” the freckled man breathed, moving harder. “Oh yes, I…” Fluid flowed from him to puddle between them, but neither of them slowed. 

“I could watch you lose your mind all night,” Timol spoke, and Anju squeezed around him, making him gasp. “Playing dirty,” he spoke, slipping to his native language. 

“Oh, was that dirty?” was the innocent-sounding return in the same way. 

Timol got an idea and acted on it. Moving quickly, he sat up at a speed that put him on top and Anju on his back, legs pressed against his stomach- and was already moaning his absolute pleasure, even more so when the prince started to move. 

“Yes, yes… God, I’m so full… More, more…” 

Drool was streaming out the side of his mouth, crying out and begging for more, and Timol could only watch the display so long before shooting thick currents into him. Anju wasn’t quite finished, but staying completely sheathed in him while jerking him off certainly finished him off, the freckled man twitching feverishly afterward. 

“That… was so good.” 

“Agreed,” Timol breathed, dropping to the side to hold the tanned man close. “Please don’t take this as a complaint, it’s so much the opposite, but where in the world did that come from?” 

“It’s… probably ridiculous.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“Just… okay, it’s a bit of a story,” the younger man replied, turning in the prince’s grasp to face him. “Um… the other day, Sadzi, um, he asked to talk to me. I guess Queen Cela wants him to get someone to help him with his job, and he asked me.” 

“That’s wonderful! Why do you look so upset?” Had Sadzi not explained what a wonderful opportunity that was?

“Well, I didn’t know if I wanted to or not, but I talked to Tovi and Remi, and, um, they said it could be really good, um, a really good place for me.” 

“They’re not wrong.” 

“The more I thought about it, the more I agreed with them, too, but… I mean, even though I hadn’t ever planned on leaving Tamar, well, I hadn’t ever planned on leaving Newhaven, either, but…” He took a breath. Timol waited. “It feels like this really solidifies that I’m going to stay here. To live. And probably not leave a lot, and…” His gaze raised to his lover. “I’m not sure if I’ll ever see you in person again after you go to Sha-ree with Kataz. I’ll… miss you. And I don’t want you to forget me.” 

Timol’s heart jumped up into his throat, barely managing to swallow the sob that tried to follow. “Anju, never. Even if I by some unthinkable twist of fate wanted to, I could never forget you. And there’s always annoying formal functions royals have to travel for, as I am _certain_ Tovi and Remi have mentioned,” he added with a shared laugh, wiping a tear from a freckled cheek. “This won’t be my last visit with you, Anju, do you hear me?” 

The redhead nodded, sniffling. “I hear you.” 

“Good. How about we get cleaned up and get some sleep ourselves?” 

Another nod, and Timol gave Anju’s forehead a kiss. “I’ll get a bath going.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What does the Brilin king wear for a crown?” 

“He doesn’t,” Timol replied, not looking up from Anju’s language ‘homework.’ Kataz was sitting across from him at the table they’d taken for themselves in the gardens, planning their wedding- even occasionally asking his opinion. The weather wasn’t as warm, the chilly winds speaking clearly of the coming rainy season, but it had still been a nice afternoon thus far. 

“Nothing at all? Even in Sha-ree there’s a show of rank to keep away handsy nobles.” 

“…There is one thing that fits what you’re saying, but if you do it to me, I won’t be happy.” 

“…Can I ask what it is?” she asked hesitantly. 

Finally, Timol looked up from his reviewing to face her. “Do you know why we grow out our hair so long?” 

“I figured it to be cultural, but I do not know the reason, no.” 

“The most common reason is, when one dies, there’s a piece for each person they held dear in life; so, in itself, a sort of show of rank, but there are other uses as well. Sometimes it will be given while the person still lives to show how much they care. And then there are… not as savory uses.” He expected her to ask, guess, but she stayed silent, waiting for him to finish. “The queen of Bri-la will wrap a braid of her own hair around her king’s neck and pin it there to show ownership. Nobles will often have the same practice.” 

“…Ah. I understand what you mean, then.” Kataz sucked on her lower lip a moment, then asked, “Will you come back up to my room with me? I’d like to show you something.” 

“All right,” he agreed, and put the papers back in the folder before walking back inside with his fiancée. 

A large chest sat at the end of her bed, and the woman moved to open it. Inside, atop neatly folded clothing, sat two wide, flat-topped boxes. She picked up one and turned to face him, opening that as well. “This is my crown,” the queen spoke of the entwined dark silver branches. “My crown and my mother’s, going back ten generations.” 

“It’s lovely,” he replied, unsure why she was showing him this. He’d seen Kria wearing it. “It’s clearly well-cared for.” 

Kataz put the box back, still open, and reached for the second, holding it out the same way. Another crown, the same dark material, thicker branches but no less detail. “This one is newer. I commissioned it when you sent for your brothers. Amazing blacksmiths here; I didn’t think she’d be able to make them look so much like a pair. Anyhow, I promised a Tamarian wedding, and that includes crowning my king. I wasn’t sure about Brilian tradition, but knowing Biya, even if there was a crown…”

“She would’ve melted it down by now, no doubt,” the man confirmed. “I’m… amazed you went so far. And… humbled you went so far. Thank you.” 

“I was glad to do it; don’t thank me for treating you like an equal.” The queen began replacing the items. “Have you told your sister our plans?” 

“I’ve gotten pretty used to not having the shit kicked out of me, so no, I haven’t.” 

Kataz laughed. “I can tell her, if you’d prefer.” 

“Tempting, but she’s coming for me either way, and I’d like to know when it’s coming.” 

“Not if I tell her I’m luring you in with a false sense of security.” 

“…Are you?” 

Her shoulders slumped. “Timol.” 

“Sorry, sorry. I don’t want to be suspicious of you, it’s just… first instinct.” 

“Is there… anything else I can do to ease that? Or will I not be able to prove myself until we get to Sha-ree?” 

“A lot will be proved there, I think, but… there is something I’ve been thinking about, and I hope sharing it with you shows just how much I do trust you.” 

The woman gave a nod, waiting for him to continue. 

“I’ve been thinking about how to overthrow my sister.”

Kataz blinked. “To… the point you have a plan?”

“The beginnings of one, at least.” 

The queen cocked her head, then smiled. “I’d like to hear it.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that, but as I have it now, it’s a really long-term plan. And I’m hoping Kylynn will do most of the work.” 

“So Kylynn is the one you usurp while she’s distracted usurping Biya.” 

He snorted. “I guess so. The big problems are with the royals and the nobles; there are gender-related problems outside the castle walls too, of course, but with a change in rule enforced… Maybe it’s too much to hope that the people will see the change as a favorable one.” 

“Worry about that when we get there,” Kataz replied, and Timol heard something more official in her tone. Huh. She really was taking this seriously. “Do you have anything about how to overtake Kylynn? And I know Bri-la has an army.” 

“Aside from the officers, that army is made of men forced into the position one way or the other. They hate her. I doubt they care for Kylynn, either.” 

“…They’ll assist you?” 

“If Jemen asks them to. His job is to wait on them, get and take care of whatever they need. Their loyalty lies with him.” 

“One person for all that?”

“There are a couple others, but men aren’t expected to be too needy. And from what Jemen says, they’re not, but he gets the feeling that’s more out of respect for him, you know, not to work him too hard. So he does his best to keep an ear out, hear what isn’t said. It… isn’t the same in Sha-ree?” 

“To my knowledge, no one, man or woman, is forced into military service. But I am suddenly very interested in confirming that.” She paused. “Say this is successful. Do you plan on ruling two countries?” 

“I was thinking that Jemen and Triet are good choices, but there should also be at least one trustworthy woman around.” 

“As… we are doing.” 

“Well, Jemen probably won’t agree to marry anyone unless he has no other choice, and whoever it was didn’t mind that he likes his personal space.” 

“Well, of course-” 

“No, no, I mean… He gets himself off sometimes, but doesn’t ever want anyone else touching him. Ever. Not like that. There’s… a couple stories explaining why-” 

“That are none of my business. It’s hardly pertinent right now anyway, and if I cannot find someone among my own, there’s many strong women from here, if Queen Cela will allow it. Is the plan to use the army to kill Kylynn and anyone else who opposes?” 

“I’m… not sure. I just knew they wouldn’t be a worry.” 

“Fair enough.” She appeared to be thinking again. “We could also ask Queen Cela for assistance, but they may have their hands full with Northern Tamar.” 

Timol bit his lip. “We won’t know until we ask. If nothing else, Remi’s known to be an excellent strategist- I’m sure he’d be willing to help in that way, at least.” 

“True. Would you like to talk to him on his own first?” 

“Actually, that’s probably a good idea; he’ll have a better idea about how things are with the north, too.” 

“Okay. Let me know how it goes.” 

“All right, I’ll… I guess I’ll go find him now.” 

“…Are you certain you’re not just putting off studying?” she poked. 

“Have I misspoke a word yet?” came the light challenge. They’d been speaking in Sheean the entire time. Even Timol was impressed at how fluent he was getting with both Anju and Kataz’s help. 

“Actually, no. You’ve improved quite a bit.” 

“Thank you,” he replied with an exaggerated nod, and left to find the other prince.

&

Thankfully, the man wasn’t a hard find- but he was very occupied. Timol had seen Remi spar with Tovi on a few occasions, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen the two going at each other so ferociously. And Anju wasn’t among those watching. Had the three of them actually had a fight so terrible? It was difficult to imagine, but those two, at least, were clearly working something out. 

Where was Anju? Timol usually found him with his lovers. Although. Anju loved the gardens. If he was in a mood too, he was probably there.

After a half hour search, the prince was ready to check the kitchens or his quarry’s room- then saw a burst of red in a tree otherwise overflowing with violet blossoms. That had to be him. 

Walking over, and looking up through the branches, he found his suspicions correct. “Anju,” he called up, but when his lover looked back at him, his smile was a little wary. That concerned the blond, but as the other climbed down and greeted him with a kiss, hoped it wasn’t anything awful. “Hiding in trees now?” 

“I’m not hiding.” 

“I just saw Tovi and Remi, so I don’t believe that in the slightest.” 

Anju groaned. “I wasn’t hiding, I just couldn’t take those two being idiots anymore. They still talking with swords, or have they graduated to using their words?” 

“Swords. Do you want to talk with words?” 

“Kinda… but it involves your brother, and I don’t want it to be weird.” 

“…Jemen?” 

Anju’s expression creased with fury, pushing the blond from himself. “You _knew_ Jemen liked Tovi and didn’t _tell_ me?!” 

“He told me in confidence, Anju. I couldn’t betray his trust, and I wasn’t certain he as even going to do anything about it.” 

The words seemed to cool his temper, but the redhead clearly still wasn’t happy. “Explained why he was asking all that stuff about mannerisms the other day.” 

“I… have to ask; did he go about it the wrong way, or…?” 

“No, no. From what Tovi said, he was perfectly polite. Used the word ‘charming,’ even. Remi didn’t like the little smile on his face when he said it,” was the worn-out reply, taking a spot under the tree this time. 

“Remi’s… jealous?” Timol asked, taking a spot beside his lover. That didn’t sound right. 

“Not jealous, I think. He’s just already watching Tovi balance me and him along with the rest of his life, and think it’ll be too much for him to have another boyfriend.” 

“Ah.” That sounded right. “Does Jemen realize the upheaval he’s caused?” 

“I don’t think so, but don’t blame him just cause Remi can’t process emotion like a functional adult.” 

Timol had a snort at that. “He’s concerned. That’s plenty understandable.” 

“Yeah. I just hope they get their garbage figured out soon.” 

“…Likewise.” 

Evidentially, the strain he was trying not to convey was heard, as that red head tilted at him and asked, “Oh? Did you need to talk to Remi? Or Tovi?” 

“…Remi. But when he’s more clear-headed.” 

“Can I ask?” 

“You can, but at this point, I’d rather you didn’t.” 

“Is it about the weird feeling they’ve been getting off Biya?” 

“…What weird feeling?” 

“Remi said he’s not sure, but it feels like she’s up to something. I mean, just that she’s still here is weird, isn’t it?” 

“Yes and no. If asked, she’d probably saw she’s overseeing my sorry ass so I don’t do something to mess up the wedding.” 

“Are you gonna do something to mess up the wedding?”

“That is steadily becoming less and less likely,” he spoke with a soft smile, taking his lover’s hand. “There’s no underlying unease with Kataz, and… I really feel I can trust her.” 

“Did something happen, or is that just from talking with her?” 

“A little of both, I guess,” he replied, and recounted what had happened earlier with the crowns. 

“Wow, that’s really something,” Anju grinned afterwards. “Look at you, ruling countries and shit.” 

Timol snorted again. “I guess we’ll see how good I am at it; all I really know how to do is not shut up until I get what I want.” 

“You’re perfect for the job,” the patched man deadpanned, laughing now- the prince couldn’t help but join in. “Ugh, I feel like I should go see if Tovi and Remi have gotten their crap together yet.” 

“Eh, let them find you.” 

“I feel like that is very bias advice.” 

Timol responded by wrapping his arms around the freckled man and pulling him close. 

“Oh, yeah. So bias.” 

“So you won’t stay with me?” 

“I wouldn’t mind, but the sooner we get Remi reeled in, the sooner you can talk to him. Is whatever it is important?” 

The tattooed man sighed, releasing him. 

“Yeah, I thought so. Come on,” Anju laughed again, taking his lover’s wrists to help him up. He continued holding one hand until they got back to the training grounds- but when they got back, found the space void of the two. “Huh. I wonder where they went.” 

“Is it possible they made up and are… making up?” 

“Definitely possible, but where… Gardens. That’s so much closer than their rooms, and they’ll be desperate if we’re right,” the redhead decided, taking the blond’s hand again to briskly walk back in the direction of the place.

“Um, Anju, I should’ve said something earlier-” 

“I have special permission to treat you like my lover publicly. Shut up.” 

He chuckled. “Yes, sir.” 

They had just walked clear through there, and hadn’t seen them, and even now Timol didn’t see any sign of them, but then Anju perked as he gazed about, and the prince allowed himself dragged further on. 

It was no wonder they hadn’t been seen- their quarries were entangled in a small grove that was almost completely out of view. How had Anju- Oh. One or both of them must’ve shown it to him. 

Timol expected the redhead to at least say something to the two men, but he turned away and started walking back before they were seen. “Not going to join in?” the blond quietly asked. 

“No, this is time for them. We’ll stay nearby, though; when they’re done, Remi’ll be in a fantastic mood and you can ask him what you need to ask.” 

“All right.” 

“And besides all else, it’s almost time for lessons.” 

“It’s that late already? Where did the day go?” 

“I hope you’ve been practicing.” 

“I have, Teacher, I swear,” the prince replied in Sheean.

Anju gave him a kiss. “Good boy, Come on; let’s go.” 

&

Anju ended up being very impressed with how his lover- and siblings- were keeping up with their studies, and by the time they were done for the day, it seemed Tovi and Remi were too, popping in, hand-in-hand towards the end of the lesson. “You two behaving like adults again?” the redhead greeted them when he approached them. 

“Uh-oh, Remi, I think the teacher’s scolding us,” Tovi grinned. 

“Mm, I do hope we don’t get punished,” his husband replied in the same way. 

Anju rolled his eye. “Timol wants to talk to you,” he informed the shorter-haired man. “Go.” 

“Yes, my liege,” Remi replied, and walked the short distance over, everyone else taking their leave of the space. Timol saw Jemen hesitate in the corner of his eye, but ended up hurriedly leaving without a word. “What do you need?” 

“I talked earlier with Kataz. The conversation might interest you.” He was getting better at Tamarian just by being in the country, which was good- as far as he knew, the native prince didn’t speak well any language but his own. 

“All right. Talk here?” 

“…We should probably go somewhere more private.” 

“My room, then. This way.” 

&

Remi was silent a long time after Timol finished speaking, to the point the tattooed man really worried about what was going to be said next. “Well, you’re right about things being shakier than normal with the north,” he finally replied. “I don’t have to tell you Turay is hostile at best. But… were this plan a little more thought out, I’d be very tempted to go along with it, and I bet Cela would be too. If things get any shakier with Turay, we’re going to need all the allies we can get.” 

Southern Tamar’s army was among the smallest in the five countries. 

“So yeah, get something a little more detailed going and we’ll talk again, all right?”

“More than fair. Thank you.” 

“Not a problem. And Timol- it looks like things are going really well for you; it’s heartening to see.” 

The tattooed man had a soft smile. “Agreed.” 

&

Remi was understandably a very busy person. Timol had reached out to him a couple times once getting something more solid in his mind, but the other prince had, respectfully, asked him to come back at a later time. 

Timol was currently occupied, curled up under the covers with a snoozing redhead, the sound of the rain pouring outside echoing around them. Anju let out a soft snore, and he smiled, absentmindedly rubbing his lover’s back. 

Recently, when Anju and himself met up, it very often ended up like this, curling under something warm and the freckled man quickly passing out. But was commonly known that the rain could make people tired, and putting together all those separate lessons for three separate languages for his own siblings couldn’t be easy. Not to mention Anju had two other lovers very gifted in the act of wearing him out. 

It was a lot for one person. So if Anju was here to get some rest, Timol was happy to have him. Not to mention that the patched man looked beyond adorable asleep, softly breathing on his own chest, even drooling a little- but it was too cute for the prince to care very much, reviewing his own developing language skills and plans in his head. 

The redhead usually didn’t sleep long, usually two to three hours at a time, and this instance was no different, stirring around the two-hour mark. “Hey,” he muttered groggily, and in his native language, taking a moment before he switched to Brilin. “I pinned you again. Sorry.” 

“I would never complain about having you close to me,” the other smiled, and gave his forehead a kiss. “Stay as long as you like.” 

“I think I’ll take you up on that- right after I pee.” 

“Don’t let me stop you.” 

But right when Anju had curled back up with him, there was a knock on the door, making them both groan. Reluctantly, Timol got up to answer. “Remi,” he greeted the other prince. 

“Surprised? You asked to talk to me again, yes?” 

“Right, yes,” the other recalled, letting him in and closing the door again. 

“Have you told Anju your plans?” the newcomer asked of the third man. 

“What plans?” came the immediate query, getting out from under the covers. “What are you both up to?” 

The princes shared a look. “We’re overthrowing Biya,” Timol spoke. 

“Oh. How are we doing that?” 

“You’re not… more surprised?” 

“Kicking her ass will solve a lot of problems, so no. Wait, do you guys have a plan?”

“We have a plan.” 

“Well, part of a plan, last I knew,” Remi voiced. 

“It has expanded, and… sort of… relies on Kataz.” 

“So this is her idea.” 

“No, it’s mine; I haven’t even talked to her about it yet. I was trying for you first-” 

“Yes, I’ve been busy, but you definitely have my attention now.” 

“Well, it’s basically… Biya has me marrying Kataz for the sake on an alliance, right? But that’s an alliance Kataz has no interest in, at least with Biya.” 

“So she claims.” 

“Yes. But Biya’s expecting her general back any day now to confirm or deny what Jemen told her about Kylynn. Once it’s confirmed, that bitch is going to be mad with fury. She’ll go right to Kataz for military support.” 

“Only to have the support turn on her when it comes down to it,” Remi finished. “So you would have the two armies fight?” 

“Not at all. I told you Bri-la’s army won’t be a problem, and it won’t; we just have to get Jemen up there before then so they know what’s going on.” 

“The captains? The general? I assume they were appointed by Biya.” 

“They were, but they won’t be on the field.” 

Remi made a disgusted face.

“I realize I’ve just offended you professionally, and I apologize.” 

“You’re not the one that needs to apologize- that sorry excuse for a general does, as well as those she commands.” 

“That’s… not what officers do?” Anju asked, clearly a little lost. 

“Not the ones worth having,” the raven head replied. “Honestly, Anju, I can’t believe you thought I was such a coward.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Oh, has it not come up that you’re the general of South Tamar’s army?” Timol chuckled with the other prince. 

“I would’ve thought Tovi would’ve told him that much,” was the sighed reply. “Jerk.” 

“…Sorry?” the patched man muttered. 

“It’s not your fault.” He turned back to the blond. “Those officers will still be present, won’t they?” 

“With two armies descending upon them,” Timol grinned in reply. 

Remi couldn’t seem to help sharing the expression. “All right, all right, say we’re successful- then what?” 

“Well, if I know Biya and Kylynn, they’ll start to bargain, and there will be no loyalty between them. I… suggest Queen Cela be around for that part.” 

“I’m sure she’ll agree. There’s no one else besides those two that can claim the throne?” 

“No one female. Women in Bri-la, especially ones with power, they…” 

“Backstab each other? Literally?” Anju offered, and the tattooed man gave a nod. 

“So it goes to you,” Remi spoke to Timol. 

“Well…. I can see how you’d think that…” 

“What, seriously??”

“Well, this, again, is where Kataz would come in. Me alone, no, but were I married-” 

“It’d go to your wife.” 

“Especially if she were already royalty.” 

“You’re putting a lot of trust in her.” 

“I am.” 

“You said you haven’t talked to her yet?” 

“No.” 

“You get her, I’ll get Cela, and meet up in the second conference room.” 

“Okay.” Both princes quickly left the room, but the blond doubled back. “Anju, I-”

“Go,” the redhead chuckled. “I’ll see you later.” 

Timol blew him a kiss and hurried to Kataz’s room. 

&

Luckily, the woman was in her room as usual, and although confused, agreed to follow his excited countenance upstairs. She seemed humored, actually, by how eager he was. 

Remi and Queen Cela arrived just after they did, and the yellow-eyed man immediately gestured for the other to state what they had. 

Timol was nervous, but too happy to share, encouraged by how interested the two women were as he went on. 

It… looked like they agreed with him. 

When he was done, Queen Cela looked to Kataz. “Do you agree to this?” she asked, and the Sheean woman gave an optimistic, determined nod. 

Cela took a breath, looking between them. “Then I leave it to the three of you, but keep me posted. Good luck.” 

&

The first thing to do was to bring a certain wedding date to a closer mark. “Did you have a date set?” Timol realized, the two now in Remi’s room, the closest private space. 

“Tentatively,” she replied. “I did, but then you wanted you brothers here, understandably, so I was going to set one after they arrived. At this point, we’re quite fortunate- any royals we would need to invite are already here.” 

The blond let out a breath. “I’d like to do this with Jemen still here.” 

“I doubt that’s a problem. Jemen’s not going anywhere until that general returns, and even then, it’s not as if he has to go that second- that would look suspicious anyhow. I suggest two weeks from today.” 

Two weeks. Suddenly so close. 

“Timol?” her voice came again, a soft touch to his arm. “Is that all right?” 

“Yeah,” he spoke, feeling a wave of nervous nausea. Despite that feeling, though, he couldn’t help but feel optimistic too. “That sounds good.” 

&

The second thing was to tell Jemen what was going on, and Remi again gracefully allowed them his own room to speak in, cutting down the chances of Biya or someone close to her overhearing them. 

The older male went through their plan again, and the whole time, his brother had a bright grin. “I take it you approve?” Timol asked when he finished. 

“The guys… They will _love_ this, Timol! _Love_ it! When do I leave?” 

“We need you to stick around until Biya does ask for help, maybe wait a day or two so it doesn’t look weird…” 

“Understood. I’m so excited, this is incredible, but… Timol, are you sure you can trust her so far?” 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I really am.” 

“Then I’m glad for you. Honestly. I can’t wait to see you ruling two countries,” he added, standing. 

“Yeah, about that,” his brother replied, motioning for him to sit again. “I was thinking of going in a slightly different direction for Bri-la.” 

“Yeah? Who?” 

Timol continued to grin at him. 

“Wha… Me?! No, Timol, I’m just-” 

“Perfect. I mean, feel free to split the duties with Triet and Sien-” 

“No one will listen to us!” 

“You won’t be alone, Jemen. There’ll be lots of badass women around that want to see you succeed too. Think about it, at least. Please?” 

“…Yeah, okay. I will.” 

“And… I’ve been meaning to ask… I hear you put your heart out in front of Tovi.” 

The younger man groaned. “Don’t remind me. Tovi was really sweet about it, but I heard about Remi’s reaction, so I’m sure Anju isn’t happy either-” 

“Remi was acting out of concern for Tovi, and actually, Anju didn’t seem to care much either way. Have you tried talking to him since then?” 

“We’re not dating, okay?! Can I go now?” 

Timol took a mental step back at the hiss. Had things gone so badly?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap,” his brother sighed then. I guess… I don’t handle rejection very well. Like I said, he was really sweet about it… just… sucks.” 

Praise the goddess for that. If he was taking a kind rejection this badly… “Good. I won’t ask for details, I promise. I just wanted to know if I was going to have a weirded-out redhead on my hands.” 

Gratefully, Jemen laughed. “If you do, it’s not my fault.” He sighed again. “More and more I think I should’ve kept my trap shut.” 

“Jemen, you told someone you like them. That’s not a bad thing. And… even though Tovi’s answer was negative, at least now you know, and can move on.” 

“…Yeah. I guess you’re right. Are you coming to dinner?” 

“Um… later on, maybe. After all that’s happened today, I think I just want to be on my own for a bit.” 

“I hear you. The way things are going, it sounds like it could be the last time for a while. I’ll… try to keep everyone out of your room tonight.” 

“I don’t mind all of you there.” 

“I know. But still.” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

Jemen gave him a hug and went on his way, and Timol sat back on the bed that he’d kind of unofficially made his own. Remi didn’t seem to mind.

 _‘Do you always react this way when things are going in your favor?’_ Aminta asked. She usually kept quiet, either walking along with him or getting a ride on his shoulders, but now there was worry edging her tone. 

“I… don’t know. We have a plan; I’m not sure that’s the same as going in our favor. So many things could go wrong along the way.” 

_‘The plan you have is a good one, and you’ve put it in the hands of those you can trust,’_ she stated logically. _‘No one could ask for more.’_

Timol managed a nod. 

_‘Something else worries you.’_

“It’s just… As much as I… I think I like Kataz, I mean, I’ve never really been attracted to a woman before… All the other ones I know are either married or angry assholes.” 

_‘Are you attracted to Kataz?’_

“I… wasn’t ever to Arada, but… yeah, I think so.” 

_‘So it’s just a lack of experience that worries you. I wouldn’t.’_

“… You’re a kitten. I think.” 

_‘I currently have the appearance of a kitten, but I was alive before your great-grandparents. Watch it.’_

“…My apologizes.” 

_‘You’re forgiven. And things like that, especially firsts, are best experienced with someone you want to do them with. And Timol, you are not alone in how you feel.’_

“K-Kataz too?” 

_‘It’s not exactly the same, but the last thing she wants to do is scare you off. She’s looking forward to seeing what the two of you can accomplish in the future, that much I know.’_

A smile dared spread across his face. “Really?” 

_‘Really. So don’t worry so much.’_

He snorted. “I would love to follow that advice, but it’s not really an area of expertise for me.”

_‘How do we get expertise?’_

“…Practice, I guess. Yeah, yeah. I’ll work on it. But for now, I’m getting some sleep.” 

Aminta didn’t object, curling against his stomach over the covers, and the soft sound of her purring calmed him enough that he was able to quickly fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A gentle nudge, then another, more urgent, trying to lure him from the peaceful void. 

Then came a series of kisses, a slight pause, then more kisses across his skin. He hummed contently, and pulled the warm body close. 

“Timol,” Anju sighed. 

“Why should I get up?” was the returned grumble. His lover was usually more than happy to sleep in with him. 

“You’re getting married in two hours.” 

His dark eyes snapped open to a chorus of laughter. Right. 

“Forgot about that, did you?” the redhead continued to snicker. “I’d get moving too; Kataz was just here and said everything’s off if you’re not moving within the hour.” 

After a stretch, the prince sat up. “There. I moved.” 

“You know what she means.” 

“I do, I do. Mind if I use the bathroom first?” 

The other gave a sigh as if greatly inconvenienced. “I suppose. I’ll go tell Kataz you’re up.” 

“All right,” he replied groggily, dragging his feet to the next room. Was there really so much that needed to be done still? He knew for a fact the décor was in place, and they’d rehearsed everything last night, so there shouldn’t be any confusion there… Food and drink would be left to the kitchen staff, so what else was there? 

In this case, maybe ‘just going with it’ wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Anju wasn’t gone long, and Timol had a good feeling his bride-to-be had assigned the patched man with keeping himself on task, making sure he was fed and dressed and heading out to the gardens right on time. 

And despite how everything was decorated and the small crowd gathering, it still hadn’t sunk in that he was the one getting married. If this was his wedding, it should be in the frozen tundra of Bri-la or the desert wastes of Sha-ree, and nothing more or less than his sister dumping his bound and gagged ass off with the princess of her choosing. 

A Tamarian wedding. 

As equals. 

A small smile began to spread across his face, and across the yard, saw the queen who’d shown him such a kindness. He hadn’t yet seen her in her royal garb- most of it looked pretty lightweight and dark in color. 

Thankfully, the rain was holding off for now, but grey clouds promised a downpour. 

His brothers greeted him with hugs and kisses, Biya (gratefully) keeping her distance from the lot of them, and seeing them heightened his mood even further. 

Kataz already wore her crown, the one she was gifting himself sitting in the center of everything with the priestess- and he got an idea. “Hey, do any of you have an extra hair tie?” 

Two were held out in front of him. He grabbed one, handed Aminta to Jemen, and started making a quick braid with the side of his loose-hanging hair. “Timol, are you-?” Triet started to ask, but his brother nodded, cutting him off. “You’re sure?” 

“Yeah,” he replied with a soft smile, tying the small circle in place. “I am.” 

Triet gave him another hug- as did everyone else.

They were to start on either side of the space, and as soon as those who’d gathered quieted down, they did exactly that, striding toward each other to meet in front of the priestess, who, after a moment, held out her palms in front of herself, the two royals taking the cue to take each other’s right hand. 

She placed her hands over them. “Kataz of Sha-ree, do you take Timol to have and hold as you do your own body and soul?” 

“For always,” she smiled, a lighthearted glint in her clear eyes. 

Now it was his turn. “Timol of Bri-la, do you take Kataz to have and to hold as you do your own body and soul?”

“For always,” he replied, and the priestess stepped back. 

Timol took a knee before his bride, and as he did so, took a small knife from his thigh to cut the braided section of hair. Before the queen could turn to the crown, he held it out to her like an offering. 

Kataz paused at the gesture, blinking in disbelief, then her expression softened while she took the small loop of hair- to place it around her wrist. Did… she realize what she was doing? Probably not. He decided to tell her later. 

The queen proceeded to take the crown from its pillow, saying, “Timol, I name you my husband, my king, and all of Sha-ree is for us to share and govern. Stand now, for we are on equal ground.” 

He did, and they joined hands again, the minister stepping forward to place her own over them again. “You are joined together in love and marriage; may all the gods and goddesses bless and keep you.” 

Kataz had told him the night before that a kiss on her cheek would suffice just fine, but he decided against that now, giving her lips a soft press. 

She stiffened a little in surprise, then returned the gesture before turning back to those gathered. “Friends! Thank you for coming today. Just inside there is food and music and fun to be had; please join us.” 

Timol was happy to let Kataz greet the guests, but Biya made a smug bee line for him. “I do hope you haven’t let that crown go to your head, dear brother,” she lowly spoke. 

“I learned long ago that a person’s value has nothing to do with what’s on their head,” he replied in the same way. “You taught me that, actually. So have no worry there, Sister.” 

“Watch your tongue, you little ingrate, or I’m coming for Sha-ree once I’m done with Kylynn.” 

“Oh, proving to be a problem, is she?” 

Biya’s eyes were already bright with fury, and the words, it seemed, were enough to send her vaulting over the edge- and several strikes into disciplining her brother before guards were pulling her off him. 

“Are you all right?” he heard Kataz ask him. She really sounded worried. 

“She’s given worse,” Timol replied dryly, leaning against her to stand. 

“No matter your family dynamic in Bri-la,” Queen Cela’s infuriated tone came. “We do not accept that sort of behavior here.” 

“Queen Cela, I provoked her-” 

“If you lashed out with words, she should have returned with the same. I do not tolerate that behavior, and she shall have the night to reflect on that,” the woman decreed. And the guards dragged a cussing Biya off. 

“Huh. It might actually be an enjoyable evening now,” Timol remarked, feeling the beginnings of a rainstorm fall. 

Still next to him, Kataz snorted her amusement. “Let’s get you inside and sitting before it starts down pouring again; we’re lucky it held off this long,” she smiled. “Does that agree with you, Husband?” 

He liked how she said that. Husband. A word he didn’t think he’d ever be happy to hear in reference to himself, least of all from a Sheean woman. “Yeah. Sounds good.” 

&

Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves the rest of the night, though Timol kept company mostly with his brothers- and his wife. Jemen checked him over, but the only marks Biya had left were a few bruises, nothing that wouldn’t heal within the week, and Kataz really did get along well with them. 

It was nice. 

But once the room started clearing and those that remained were speaking groggily, she suggested, “Perhaps it’s time to turn in.” 

Timol looked at Den, passed out in his own lap, Nan in Jemen’s own. Triet seemed to agree… “Where’s Sien?” 

“He’s been with that Sadzi guy a lot,” Triet answered. “You know, the queen’s aide? Like every second. Kinda gross.” 

“Should you find someone that meets your high standards, you’ll understand where he’s coming from,” Jemen informed him. “Come on; let’s get the boys to bed so these two can do as they like with their wedding night.” 

Timol carefully shifted Den to Triet, and gave his siblings a wave before turning back to the woman. “About that-” 

“I told you already nothing like that has to happen between us,” Kataz reminded him. “The kiss alone surprised me. A nice surprise, but still a surprise.” 

“Well, after what you did, it would’ve just been bad manners not to.” 

“What I did? What was that?” 

Timol smiled, reaching over to touch the braid still around her wrist. “I told you if one does this to another, it denotes ownership. But that you took it from me and placed it on yourself… that’s… affection. And even if you didn’t realize you were doing it, I…”

“I just felt right. And with that explanation, I know why.” 

“Aw, saying you like me?” 

“I think very highly of you, Timol; you should know that much by now.” 

“…Until today, I hadn’t really let myself believe it.” 

“…But you do believe me?” 

“The very back of my mind still warns that it could be the end of me, but yes. If you’ll have, it’d be my pleasure… and honor.” 

Kataz did perk with hopefulness. “Whose room would you prefer?” 

“Yours. There’s still a high chance my brothers are piled in mine,” he chuckled, and she with him. 

She pushed herself up and reached for his hand. He gave it, and she pulled him up as well. 

&

“Can I ask if you’ve ever, ah…” Kataz hesitantly asked once they were alone in her room.

“Not with a woman. Honestly, I was sure that would never happen. Consensually, anyway.” 

She winced. 

“But,” he quickly added, realizing the comment could kill a perfectly good mood. “I am glad to find that assumption wrong.” 

“Me too,” she muttered, suddenly seeming shy as she came closer to wrap her arms around his middle, holding him close.

As he returned the gesture, Timol recalled Biya teasing the woman about having a crush. And Kataz… she’d never actually denied it. “Um…” 

“What is it?” the woman asked now, shift just enough to look up at him. 

“Just… the first day you were here, and Biya was teasing you…” 

She snickered. “Are you asking me if I did have a crush on you, Timol?” 

“It’s… not important. Never mind, I-“ 

“Yes.” 

“Huh?” he asked, flushed now, looking down at her knowing grin. 

“I loved it when Mother would actually bring me along to Bri-la… That meant I got to see you.” 

“O-Oh?” 

“I told you before: Many would have let that fire inside them die out long ago, but you… You refused to let that happen to yourself. You’ve always been so strong, Timol- how could I not admire that?” 

“I’m… not always-“ 

Kataz pushed herself up on his toes to kiss him, cutting off the rest of what he was going to say. “You’re amazing to me,” she smiled after, staying close. “Deal with it.” 

He snorted, but had no clue how to reply- so he settled on giving her another kiss, this one deeper than the first two. But kissing was the easy part. Kissing didn’t change just because of the gender of the person you were kissing was different than what you had experience with. And Timol had never even really bothered to learn anything about pleasing a woman, so convinced it was information he’d never need. 

Yet here he was. 

As if sensing his hesitation, or perhaps having some of her own, Kataz moved away from him. None of the desire had left her clear gaze. She had moved, it seemed, to get undressed. 

She started with her crown, gingerly setting it down on a nearby table, then easing off the long lace vest that had been over her light-colored, ankle-length dress. He moved back over to her then to wrap his arms around her waist and gingerly nip at her neck. A soft gasp left her, and he took it as encouragement. 

Slightly withdrawing himself, he took off his crown to place it beside her own, then, swallowing, began to loosen the ties holding her dress in place. Kataz turned then, the garment still clinging to her shoulders, to reach down under the hem of his shirt. He’d borrowed some more clothes from Remi for today; there really wasn’t anything he was expected to wear from his own country. 

The woman pulled him close again once the garment was off, her dress still barely hanging onto her shoulders. He returned the gesture, wondering if she was as nervous as he was. 

She looked up then, her clear blue eyes seemed to be searching his darker orbs, and leaned up for another kiss, soft and slow- but quickly became heated. _‘This probably isn’t so different,’_ the blonde’s hazy brain rationalized. _‘We’re both figuring it out, in any case. I think.’_

He didn’t let himself dwell on the matter, focusing instead on the soft, pale skin he was exploring. She seemed hesitant to completely let her dress fall, the garment barely hanging onto her upper arms, so he decided to give her a hand. 

“Are you sure?” her quiet, hesitant tone came, barely a whisper, when she felt his hands slip underneath the fabric. 

“Yeah. I really am,” he softly smiled back, and she lowered her arms to let the dress fall. 

Great Goddess. It was true what he’d said, he’d never found a woman attractive before, but, in this case, may be that was because of how they generally treated him. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to personally know every inch of Kataz’s body. 

“T-Timol?” her cautious tone came again, arms beginning to raise in an attempt to cover herself and he realized he’d probably been too quiet a bit too long. “If you’ve changed your mind, that’s-“

He pulled her close for a deep, demanding kiss. She moaned into his mouth, grasping him just as tightly as he held her- until she was pulling back. He briefly wondered if he’d done something wrong, but a content smile still sat upon her lips, taking his hands into her own while she led him backwards- to the bed. Still pulling him towards her, she sat down on the mattress, pushing him to lean over her to keep his balance. 

Was… was that the goal? The look on her face said it was. She really was putting all of this into his hands. Wow. “I…,” he began, then changed his mind, decided to kiss her again instead.

Kataz wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, and Timol moved forward to nearly pin her between himself and the bed- and the queen didn’t look at all upset about the development, just the opposite, biting her lower lip while her eyes still burned with desire. 

She _wanted_ him. Really, truly wanted him. In every way. He never would’ve have thought that to be a good thing. He kissed her again, this time working down her jaw and neck to her chest. _‘Start with what I know, go from there,’_ he told himself, and swirled his warm tongue around her pert nipple. 

The woman gasped, eyes locked on him, gaze clearly asking for more. He was happy to oblige, gently kneading the soft flesh as well, which had her moaning and squirming underneath him. Her skin had actually gained some color as her arousal grew, and her breathing labored with each moan. 

Timol continued to work down her body. He did pause at the soft folds of skin between her legs, but the scent there… it was heavy and wanton and there were already smeared fluids. “Y-You don’t have to,” Kataz voiced, flushing even more darkly with the words “I’m plenty ready.” 

Odd as it seemed, that just made him want to do it more. While he had not actual experience here, sometimes you heard things whether you wanted to or not, and hopefully, that was about to come in handy. His thumbs separated the folds, and that delicious scent grew stronger. A small nub he knew was good to touch, but not much else. Start there, then. 

He rubbed against it first, and his wife’s toes curled as she cried out, even more so when he sucked on it. Her voice was filling the room as she climbed, legs actually widening when he pressed two fingers inside her. She really liked that, so he kept going, watching her unravel as he could. “I’m-I’m-,” she breathed, and a long, breathy moan elicited from her, soon followed by a copious amount of fluid from her entrance. 

“Are you all right?” he asked at her exceptionally hard breathing, coming back up to lie beside her. 

She nodded, and soon, her breathing did come down. “Are you _sure_ you’ve never done that before?” 

“I like to think I would’ve remembered,” he replied bluntly, making her laugh. 

“You really didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did. Now I get to reward the behavior,” the woman grinned, moving to get on top of him- instinctively, his heart jumped into his throat. It must have shown on his face, as she backed off, amending, “Unless you’d rather another way.” 

“What… were you going to do?” 

“I thought I’d ride you till neither of us can move.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“What did you think I was going to do?” 

“I wasn’t sure, so I did that overreacting thing again,” he tried to joke.

It seemed to work, the dark-haired woman snickering as she sat up again, then pulled him in for a kiss. She was the one who went exploring this time, licking and nipping and tracing down his body, looking back up at him when she got to his waistband, silently asking permission. 

He pulled them off for her, and the look on her face reminded him of a certain redhead when he’d first been put in this position. “Are you okay?” he asked not able to help a slight lift in his tone. 

“Don’t get cocky,” Kataz told him with a very watered-down glare. 

“Aw, I thought you liked that about me,” Timol teased, hardly believing her was relaxed enough to do so. 

As if to show how intimidated she was not, she lowered her mouth as far over the length as she could and sucked. Timol gasped in surprise, struggling to keep his dark eyes open to watch her. Even more so when she started using both her hands to help, but with that he crumbled, swimming in the sensations running through him. 

“Goddess,” he breathed, barely remembering to keep a redhead’s name off his tongue. But how she did this was so similar… Had they maybe… compared notes, so to speak?

She swallowed around him again and his mind went blank, crying out with the sudden burst of pleasure. He sat up when she eased back, capturing her in a kiss and pulling her back to the mattress with him- to flip the woman to her back. He saw her bite her bottom lip again, and her eyes ignite. Did… she _like_ aggression? Huh. 

He lowered himself to his elbows, indulging in another kiss, moaning softly when her hands snaked up his hips, fingers applying _just enough_ pressure. “Trying to tell me something?” he muttered coyly in her ear. 

“Never would’ve thought you to be a tease,” Kataz shot back. 

“Not… usually, but… you seem to like it.” 

A grin on her face, he felt her legs wrap around his kneeling own. “You’ve very intuitive. Now come here.” 

She urged him forward for a kiss, and he made a slight shift in position to begin to gently press inside her. When her breathing hitched, he paused. 

“I’m okay.” 

“…You’re sure?” 

She nodded. “Don’t stop.” 

It took _a lot_ of self-control to take his time, carefully watching her reactions, and then to stay still once inside her. So hot and wet and wonderful without any of the work beforehand… It felt amazing, and he laid soft kisses on her neck and collar- and attempt to calm them both. 

“It’s okay,” the woman spoke up after a few moments. “I’m okay.” 

“…Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Just go slow to start.” 

“Let me know.” He did start to move, albeit torturously slow, keeping a careful watch on her until she was moving with him, almost-pained expressions again becoming pleasure-filled. He did pick up the pace, but slowly, until they were both lost to it. 

Her grip on his hips tightened, urging him on and he gladly did so, each one grasping the other tightly. He felt her come again just before doing so himself, and feeling her muscles press against him, making that space even more slick, was a feeling he could never describe as he toppled over the edge. 

She curled close to him, still catching her breath, and he moved to his side to better accommodate her. “Did… you want to clean up?” he asked after a few minutes. 

“In a bit. I just want to lay here for a little while. Is that all right?” 

He smiled, returning the full embrace. “That does sound nice,” he agreed. 

They were curled together so long he thought maybe she’d fallen asleep, but eventually she turned to smile apologetically. “I think I’m ready to take you up on that earlier suggestion.” 

“Okay.” It was starting to feel kinda gross in certain places. 

She got up to go to the bathroom, and he settled for wiping himself off on the sheet until she was done- then realized his hair was probably a mess. He hadn’t pulled it back in any way. He sat down to finger-comb it out, at least. 

“Would… you like some help?” his wife’s quiet tone came a little while later. 

He turned to look at her, about to start a loose braid. She probably didn’t know what she was asking either, but… “Sure. Thank you.” 

“Not a problem,” she smiled, and moved to sit behind him on the mattress. “I don’t know how you deal with all this- mine’s only just past my shoulders and I have problems with it.” 

He shared a light laugh with her. “I’ve had plenty of practice. And we help each other out at home.” 

“Oh, of course- why didn’t I think of that?” the woman chided herself. “Can I ask though… Is there a certain age you start growing it out?” 

“No, not really. Once it hits your ankles, it pretty much just stays there… though it’s usually kept back in some fashion until teens. Why?” 

“Oh, um… Because of Nan and Den.” 

“Oh. That was Kylynn,” he told her, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone. “She’s also the reason Sien can’t talk anymore; she cut out his tongue. A miracle he survived.” 

Her hands stilled at the admission. “Great Goddess.” 

“Yeah. If you think Biya’s bad, well, Kylynn’s just horrifying.” 

“Those poor things,” she sighed, and continued to braid. 

Timol decided to pose a question of his own. “How are you… so kind?” 

She paused again, but this one was much shorter. “Honestly, I don’t know. The things I was supposed to enjoy I never did. Never even understood. Luckily, I was also smart enough to hide that as much as possible.” 

“…So you don’t really drag men out on foot while you’re on horseback to see how far you can make them run?” 

She snorted. “No, but I was really proud of myself for getting that one to catch on. For your record, all those men I dragged into the woods aren’t dead, are actually living happily amongst themselves by the shore. I’m sure they’d like to meet you if you’d like.” 

“…Would you have to drag me behind your horse to get me there?” 

“Were my mother and/or sister still alive, yes. As they are not, no.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“I think you’re done. It got a little messy around where you cut it for me, but it’s pretty well tucked in.” 

“Thank you. I’m sure it’ll stay in place a lot better now.” He paused a moment before asking, “Do… you do the same with your hair?” 

“Not… usually, no, but I can definitely see the benefits. I think I would like to bathe first. You?” 

“I just had one the other day. I’m good.” 

She cocked her head. “The… other day?” 

Thinking maybe he was using an unfamiliar phrase, Timol clarified, “Yeah. Just yesterday.” He’d even taken the time to wash his hair, so it’d be nice for today. 

“You only take a bath every couple of days?” She still seemed confused, not judgmental. 

“Here, yes. At home, it’s… less. Is that important?” 

“Taking care of yourself always is. I don’t mean to sound rude, but most everyone here bathes daily, and you enjoy the culture so much that I assumed the same of you.” 

“Oh. Washing my hair can be a chore, and… Biya likes to pop up unannounced. Though, I guess I don’t really have to worry about her anymore, and since you braided my hair for me, I could let it hang out of the tub…” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Kataz smiled. “If I had all that, I doubt I’d be going out of my way to wash it every day either. I’m certain it can take a while.” 

“Usually about an hour.” 

“Then I definitely see your point; it’s getting late as it is. I’m going to get the water going; you’re welcome to join me if you like,” she smiled again, and gave him a soft kiss before leaving the room. 

He thought about it. That did sound nice, but the day was catching up with him, and getting under the covers was sounding really nice too. But as long as it was a quick bath… 

He got up and walked to the bathroom as well, watched Kataz giggle a little while she added a little bubble bath to the water. “Change your mind?” 

“Yeah. It’s just all the hair that takes forever, and the warm water does sound nice now.” 

“Agreed,” she lightly laughed. “It was a good day, but a long day too.” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “I never would’ve thought I’d use the word ‘good’ to describe my wedding, but you’re right. It was a very good day. I’m glad I was here for it.” 

She stalled. “What do you mean?” 

Shit. “Oh, right; you got the official version.” 

“Official version of what, exactly?” 

She was pissed. Fuck. “Um, Arada… she did kill me, but, um, Amanto knows a cleric, so-“ He was cut off in surprise by a tight hug. “Are… you okay, Kataz?” 

“If she wasn’t already dead, I’d have her killed a thousand worse ways for all the harm they caused you.” 

The words stunned Timol further, especially because of the watery tone they were delivered in. “I’m… I’m okay, Kataz. Not a scratch.” 

She eased back to give his cheek a kiss. “Goddess be praised for that,” she muttered. 

The tub was about full. He reached around her to turn off the water. “Are you okay?” he asked again. 

The woman nodded. “Bath time?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

&

The mornings Timol was curled up with one of his lovers made it especially hard to get moving, and was deep in the same mentality the morning after his wedding. His barely aware brain noticed Kataz starting to get out of bed, and he responded by hooking an arm around her to try and pull her back under the covers. 

“Timol, I will so pee on you.” 

She was released. 

He was aware of her padding back, hopefully to rejoin him, but he got a few gentle shoulder shakes instead. He groaned in protest. “We have a brunch to get to,” she reminded him. 

He furrowed his face further into the pillow. 

“I could always get Nan and Den in here to wake you. I’m sure they-“ 

“I’m up, I’m up,” Timol finally replied, sitting up now. “I’ll even get dressed- I promise.” 

“That rambunctious, are they?” the woman was laughing. “Good to know.” 

“’Good morning’ to you too,” he returned dryly, and she gave his cheek a kiss. 

“Come on now; we shouldn’t be late.” 

“Nn,” was the only reply he could muster, and got up to use the bathroom himself. “I wonder if Biya’s been released yet,” he muttered, taking the clean clothes he was being handed. Where had these- Probably went back to Tovi. No. Definitely went back to Tovi. 

“If she is, we only have to endure her through the meal, depending on her mood. She may not attend at all, even if she has been released.” 

“…Yeah.” 

“Are you worried?” Kataz asked, but before he could answer, someone knocked. 

It wasn’t Anju’s knock, both him and the princes had been tapping out some sort of tune as of late. “That’s probably for you. I’ll go into the bathroom to change.” 

The Sheean woman still seemed concerned, but gave a nod. 

He had no trouble hearing from the room, but just in case it was Biya, he really didn’t want to see her. But after Kataz’s polite “Yes?” the only sound was the door closing again. Still in what he’d slept in, he peeked out. 

Kataz had a sealed letter she was in the process of opening. And even at a distance, he knew his sister’s seal. His wife’s attention was completely on the page, a smile spreading as he read. “Timol, it’s,” she began, then saw the man in question watching her. “Spying on me, were you?” she asked in a humored tone, eyebrow arched. 

“Unintentionally, I guess,” he admitted sheepishly, and came back out to her. “I was curious when there weren’t any sounds of conversation.” 

“Biya would like my attention, but had asked I come to her quarters at my earlier convenience. So I guess I’ll be doing that after brunch.” 

“…It’ll look better if you go before.” 

“Then I could be late. I won’t be rude to everyone else just because it might make her happy. And I’ll find a better way to say that should she ask,” Kataz added. “So let’s get dressed.” 

The blond still had a bad feeling, but that could easily just be his stupid instinct to keep his sister as happy as possible so she didn’t take her anger out on anyone else. It surprised him how much the thought of her coming after Kataz distressed him, but he nodded now. 

“Still worried about her?” 

Another nod. 

“Don’t be. You’ve got me with you now.” She gave him a kiss. “Now get dressed; have I not made it clear how much I don’t like lateness?” came the light chide afterward. He suppressed a sigh, then turned back into the bathroom. 

Once changed, he came back out to join her, and… she was in the same light dress she’d met his brothers in. It was a nice one, complimented her lithe legs and- 

“Timol?” she asked, loosely waving a hand in front of his gaze. “Are you all right?” 

“Fine, fine,” he replied, gathering himself. “Just… You look really nice in that dress.” 

“Oh,” she smiled, a light flush to her cheeks. “Thank you. It’s one of my favorites, actually- I’m glad you like it too.” 

A bit of awkwardness fell between them, but before it could be addressed in any way, there was another knock, belonging to a pair of guards. Tamarian guards. “Is there a problem, gentlemen?” the woman asked them. 

“Queen Kataz, you are to come with us,” one spoke. “By force, if necessary.” 

“On what charge, may I ask?” 

“Conspiracy.” 

“That can’t be right,” Timol tried to intervene. “I’ll talk to Remi and-“ 

“It’s by General Amir’s order that she is to be arrested.” 

“What?”

“Timol, perhaps you could speak to Prince Remi anyhow?” Kataz spoke, and he swore he heard an edge of fear in her otherwise diplomatic tone. “Of course, I’ll come without making a scene. Lead the way.” 

They walked further down the hall, one in front of the woman and the other behind, and Timol stormed his way to the throne room. If there was a problem this big, it seemed the mostly likely place to find the answers. 

&

He wasn’t wrong. All the royals were gathered there, most standing… Only Biya and Kataz weren’t present. Even Jemen was there, but the two queens weren’t. He still made a straight path for Remi. “Why did you have Kataz arrested?” he questioned his friend. 

“Because two of the border guards rode in this morning to inform us that both Sha-ree and Bri-la’s armies are marching on us from opposite sides. Our only hope to sway them is to take their leaders hostage.” 

“…Do you think Kataz is involved?” 

“Biya’s trying like hell to make us believe she is, but I had both her things and her general’s things searched, and we found a missive stating that Kataz was to be framed in the process. I just sent Claire down to free her.” 

Relief washed over him. 

“I just hope she isn’t too mad at me.” 

“I doubt it.” 

“Does any of that really matter, with two armies coming after us?” Prince Travis asked. 

“We may as well,” Remi replied. “Like you’ve just said, it’s not as if we have many options.” 

Newhaven and Aranas were across the ocean. Any letters asking for help would take at least a week to arrive, far too late. And… “What about North Tamar?” Timol asked. “Are they coming too?” 

“Not that we’ve heard, but it wouldn’t surprise anyone. Why?” 

“Just… trying to put everything together.” 

“As we all are,” Queen Arna spoke up grimly. 

Once Claire was back with Kataz, Timol strode right up to her to take her hand. She took it and walked the rest of the way up to the group. “My apologizes again, Queen Kataz,” Remi spoke with care. “Be it fortunate or not, in cases like this, it’s usually better to react and ask questions later.” 

“I… understand the caution,” the woman spoke. “But it sounds as if we still are left with a very big problem.” 

“Not necessarily,” Timol dared again. “Just how far are they?” 

“Right over the border, but it was overheard that’s to change in a day’s time,” Remi told him. “What are you thinking?” 

“You probably wouldn’t think it, but Jemen has a lot of pull with our army,” he reminded them, sharing a wary grin with his brother. “He takes care of them. With a solid plan, they’d happily turn their backs on General Tana.” 

“Like how we were going to do.” 

“Yes, but… they would need reinforcements if they were on their own to deal with the general and captains, I think. At least to get things started.” 

Remi gave a nod, then turned his attention to Kataz. “On whose orders would your army be moving, if not your own? With Arada’s death, you’re out of sisters, yes?” 

“Yes, but… I’m not sure.” She paused. “I will ride out to them, with accompaniment of course, and find out.” 

Remi appeared to be thinking it over, golden eyes going back to Timol and Jemen. “I’ll send Claire, Emilia, and Cris with you. If anyone can get a crowd motivated, it’s those three. I’ll get them, have them meet you by the gates, then we’ll figure out exactly what we’re doing with Sha-ree’s army.” 

Timol gave a nod, Kataz squeezed his hand, and he looked to her. She gave him a kiss. “Good luck.” 

“You too,” he replied, and gave her hand a kiss before heading out with Jemen, praying they got there before it was too late. 

&

A casual ride to the border took two days- they were coming upon it just after nightfall, stowing their horses in the cover of some trees with some much-needed water, the poor things. They’d briefly stopped a couple times for the creatures, but couldn’t spare as much time as the animals would’ve liked. “I should go alone,” Jemen stated then. 

“Why?” Claire asked. “These are friends of yours, aren’t they?” 

“Most are, but a lot are angry and bitter too, and I don’t know what they’ve been told to do this willingly, if anything.” 

“Fair enough,” the woman agreed. 

“I want you back before sunrise,” his brother added. 

“That should be doable.” 

“ _Better_ be doable,” Timol warned him, now walking forward alone. “I mean it, Jemen,” he muttered, and took a seat with the Tamarian soldiers where he could watch for the man’s return. 

&

By the moon’s position, Jemen was only gone a couple hours, and came back smiling- and with a friend. Tancay. If the army could choose a leader for themselves, it was Timol’s understanding that they’d pick Tancay. And if Jemen ever did decide to settle down with someone (admiration crushes aside), it was Timol’s bet that he’d ask Tancay. “Good to see you again,” he greeted the man. 

“I’d say the same, but it’d be an understatement,” came the grinned reply, looking around to those gathered. “We weren’t told much, we never are, but our adoring general lead us to believe that Tamar was becoming a threat in a bad way. We were pretty sure she was full of shit, though.” 

Laughing, Timol translated for everyone. 

“I love this idea, and I’m sure everyone else will, but they will be afraid. If we fail, so many of our loved ones will die.” 

“So we just have to succeed,” Claire spoke after the older prince translated again. “If there’s such segregation, I assume they don’t camp with the rest of the army.” 

“Oh, no, they would never,” Tancay replied once clarification was provided. “There’s six tents surrounding the camps. That’s where the captains and general stay. I don’t know if your intent is to kill them…”

“If it happens, I know I won’t be shedding any tears,” Claire deadpanned. “Is there some kind of guard around-?” 

She was cut off by sharp flash exiting the nearby trees- a flash that Cris cut off with the unmistakable sound of swords clanging against each other. The newcomer had been aiming for Claire, and once the sound was heard, she immediately spun to disarm and throw the other woman to the ground, keeping her throat at the point of her own sword. “One of the captains?” she asked then. 

“Yeah,” Jemen answered. “We thought we got by without her seeing us.” 

“Will any present shed tears for her parted soul?” 

“Nope.” 

The three Tamarians were quick to put an end to her. Their efficiency was terrifying. “As I was saying,” Claire continued. “Is there some kind of guard around those tents?” 

“Only one, at the front,” Jemen spoke up again. “They literally hold family and friends over everyone’s heads, so they’re pretty confident that no one will rebel.” 

“No one will have to if this goes right. Just let us in.” Turning to the tattooed man, she asked, “You and your brother are staying here, yes?” 

“I doubt we’ll be of much use to you there.” 

“All right.” She gave another nod to Tancay, and he led the trio back to the camp. 

The two royals weren’t much for physical fighting, no, but they could see at least one ambush from the area they were in. There was the one guard, pacing back in forth in front of the tent- and she looked extremely bored- easy prey for Claire. 

She peered under the tent after felling the guard, probably ensuring that the occupant was still asleep, then crept inside. They knew she’d been successful when she came back around to beckon the others forward. 

Naturally, by now the men were asking questions, and many did seem afraid, but Tancay continued to speak to them, and fears appeared to be calmed, if not abated completely. “I didn’t realize just how much trust they have in him,” Timol muttered. 

“If he thinks it’s a good idea, they know it is. He’s the only one who cares more about them than I do,” Jemen replied. 

“And you don’t think you’d be a good king,” came the chuckle. 

“Hey, I never said that- I said no one would listen to me. There’s a difference.” 

They couldn’t see much action after that, other than the army gradually grouping together more closely to follow said action. The overconfidence of those in charge truly was becoming their undoing, expecting an army of people there against their will to protect them. 

There was momentary panic when the general exited her tent, probably to go take a piss or something, and saw her guard on the ground, the men gathered cautiously close. But the Tamarian soldiers were on her before she could even think to get her sword. 

Success. 

They’d done it. Five captains, one general. All dead. No longer a threat. There were sounds of further celebration and arguing, but again, Tancay seemed to rationalize whatever the problem was. 

Timol and Jemen hugged. “I’m going to ride back to the capital,” the older brother spoke. “They need to know about this as soon as possible.” 

“Agreed- but get some sleep when you get there. It’s nearly sunrise; we’re been up all night.” 

“Once allowed, I certainly will Jemen, I promise,” Timol smiled, and gave his brother another hug before running back to his horse. 

&

It was evening time when the palace came into view, the city spreading out on his approach. He was starving and tired, but he’d had dealt with both of those most of his life. They weren’t important. That whole court would still be on edge, and he wanted to know what was going on with the Sheean army. 

He really missed Kataz, too. In an amount that really surprised him. Timol hadn’t realized how attached he’d become to her. It scared him… but in a kind of optimistic way. It was confusing. 

The prince jumped off the horse to keep running into the palace with his happy news- into a right dismal atmosphere. Everyone was in the throne room… No. As his brothers greeted him, he noticed that Kataz, Remi, and Queen Cela weren’t present. Anju had been sitting with Tovi on the small set of stairs, but jumped up to greet him too. “I have good news,” he announced then.

“We could all use some of that,” Tovi spoke, giving him a hug as well, and Timol recounted the previous night- to much collected relief. 

“Now we just have to hope for the same with Cela, Remi, and Queen Kataz,” King Mayte spoke. 

“Where did they go?” Timol dared, swallowing hard. 

“To hopefully accomplish the same thing you and your brother did.” 

“When did they leave?” 

“A few hours after you.” 

If he recalled correctly, the Sheean border was another half day out in the opposite direction. And who knew what the situation was there. 

“Come now,” Tovi spoke, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You must be starving; let’s get some food in you.” 

“Can we get food too?” Den asked, gaze shifting between his older brothers. 

“Of course,” Timol told him. “We’ll all go.” 

“And sleep after,” Anju chimed in, walking with them to the kitchen. 

“…Does anyone else know what’s going on?” the tattooed man asked the other prince quietly. 

“Not officially,” was the reply in the same way. “But I don’t doubt there’s rumors.” 

“Hey!” Tai’s voice called, and they turned to see him dragging Amanto towards them. “Mind if we eat with you?” 

“Of course not,” Tovi smiled. “Your company is always welcome.” 

&

Despite that he was very hungry, Timol was finding trouble taking in anything but some water. He was too worried. Where were they now? Would they be able to divert the army? Who had even sent them? 

“Hey,” Anju’s soft voice came, now sitting next to him. “If I have to eat, so do you.” 

Huh? What did one thing have to do- Oh. As Remi was gone too, both Anju and Tovi were probably just as out of their minds as he himself was. They were still eating and taking care of themselves. He really should be following their good example. “You’re right; forgive me,” he muttered, and gave the redhead’s forehead a kiss. 

“Only if you take a nap with me after.” 

“A nap? With tensions so high?” 

“I’ll get you to sleep if it kills me.” 

“Will you? Sounds interesting.” 

“Especially if Tovi helps,” the younger man grinned over to the raven headed prince, who snorted. “What? If it’s our last few days alive, we should make them good ones. And if they’re not, well, still having fun.” 

Tai stood then to take Amanto’s hand, trying to pull the taller man to his feet as well. “What are you doing?” the former king drawled. 

“Anju gives good advice; we should follow it. You said yourself earlier that they probably wouldn’t be back for at least another day.” 

“…I did say that,” his lover realized. “But do you mind if I finish eating first?” 

Tai plopped back into his seat with a heavy sigh. “If you insist.” 

“So magnanimous.” 

But those they were expecting came back sooner than expected. Soon after Tai started sulking, Maya came running into the room. “They’re back, they’re back,” she managed in her out-of-breath tone. The group stared at each other in stunned silence, then, all at once, bolted from the table back to the throne room. 

Only to find it empty. “Of course, he went to greet her,” Tovi chastised himself, and they continued out to the front entrance. Everyone they’d left in the throne room was there- except King Chadad. Looking down the long stairway leading down the courtyard however, he could be seen running out towards one of four oncoming horses. Queen Cela’s horse. Wait, was she… pregnant? It was only for an instant, as he helped her dismount… _‘The sun must be playing with my eyes,’_ Timol decided. 

Kataz was riding behind Queen Cela and Remi, alongside a woman in Sheean armor he’d never seen before, but they seemed to be talking in a friendly way. Then Kataz looked up, her gaze finding his own, and smiled. He didn’t know how yet, but they’d definitely solved their end of the impending problem. 

Not running exactly, but definitely not walking, Timol made his way down to the newcomers as well, reaching for his wife just as she dismounted, and greeted each other with a tight hug. “How’d things go on your end?” she asked. 

“Complete success. You?” 

“Complete success. No thanks to your lover over there.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Remi drawled. “I’m an offensive loudmouth; tell me something I don’t know.” 

Timol snorted. “I haven’t been back long. Hopefully Jemen will be back soon, too. I think we’ll be much more successful at eating lunch now; come tell us about it.” 

“Food does sound good. And I want all the details about how it went with the Brilin army as well.” 

He took her hand. “Of course.” 

&

They did go back to the dining room next to the kitchen, now in an uproar, as dinner that night was to be a banquet. Food, fun, bonfire… It was to be a night of celebration. 

“So we still have to deal with Princess Kylynn,” Kataz spoke after Timol finished his story. 

“A technicality. She doesn’t have an army anymore. Not that I would have put it past those three to have kept going onto her, ” he added to Remi. 

“They better; they were ordered to,” the general deadpanned. 

“They were? When?” 

“When they reported to me. I told them that when they got back that both that army and country had better be liberated.” 

“Or what, straight to their rooms without dessert?” his sister snickered. 

“You shush,” Remi laughed back, and took a mouthful of his drink. 

“How did it go with you three?” Timol asked then. “Successfully, obviously, but we didn’t even know who was responsible there.” 

“One of my advisiors thought she was sneakier than she actually was,” Kataz answered. “We met the army at the border where they camped, and found out from my general here,” she added with a shoulder touch to the new woman with her, “that she’d claimed I’d ordered the march on Tamar, while she was working with Princess Kylynn the entire time. Once General Ganar found out the order was bullshit, both she and everyone else weren’t about to continue.” 

“And your advisor? Was she in the camp?” 

“She was. Now she’s to be in the ground.” She paused, then turned to her husband again. “I don’t want to rush you, but especially given these events, I should be heading back soon, and I’d like it if you were with me.” 

“I… I guess I wouldn’t be much help to Jemen in Bri-la, would I?” he asked, gaze turning to Queen Cela. “That’d be your area in this case, wouldn’t it?” 

“It was our forces that overcame them,” the woman replied. “But I can assure you that your brothers will not be overlooked. I know you wanted Jemen, at least, to rule there, and we will help that to happen.” 

“…Thank you.” He turned back to his wife. “How soon is ‘soon?’”

“Within the next couple days, and we’ll visit Bri-la at the earliest opportunity, I promise.” 

He smiled again. “Sounds good.” 

&

That night’s party was _amazing_. The bonfires were always lively, but this one seemed especially so, everyone present either dancing or having sex. Word had gotten around about the crisis now averted, and all were making full use of the celebration. 

Kataz had been dancing with the crowd, Timol one of a few standing by, clapping beats with the music to urge them on. It was magic watching that woman’s body move. Her dress had a lot of flowing fabric to it, adding to the mystique of her dance, and every time she smiled in his direction, he swore he felt his heart jump- but in a really nice way.

When she parted from the crowd, he figured her to be tiring, greeting her with a drink she did accept, but also pulled him close for a deep kiss, still staying close afterward. “Not… to ruin the mood,” he did speak up, causing her to look up at him. “But, um, what do we do now?” 

“We bring a blind country out of its ignorance.” 

“Yes, but I’m realizing now that I have no idea how to actually do that, other than being the usual pain in the ass I usually am.” 

Kataz snorted. “Keep being a pain in the ass. No one should lay a finger on you, and if they do, feel free to do as you see fit. As for the rest of the country, I plan to write up new laws making illegal all the things that should be illegal, and our friend’s forces will help see to it that those laws are fulfilled. I’m certain adjustment will take a while and there will be at least one rebellion, but in the end, I pray they’ll see how moronic things are now.” 

“This is going to be exhausting,” he smiled. 

“It is. But so worth it.” 

Still smiling, Timol kissed his wife, both glad and grateful to be full of hope for tomorrow.


End file.
